The memory of the heart: The forgotten lover
by Candylyna
Summary: Set in modern times. After the break up, Terry is watching the evening news in his dressing room after his play and he sees, stunned, a picture of his Freckles... they were saying she was in the hospital and she had no clue who she was!
1. Chapter 1

_**The memory of the heart:  
The forgotten lover**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Through thick and thin…"**_

She opened her eyes and she didn't recognize the face which was looking at her.

\- Who are you?

\- I'm doctor Jonathan Miller… and you, you are Candice, your name is Candice according to the necklace you're wearing around your neck, said the doctor.

That name seemed strange to her, she only liked it a little. "Candice"

\- Where am I?

\- You're at St. Jacob hospital in New York…

\- New York? What am I doing in New York?

\- You were in the subway and there was an accident, you're lucky to be alive…

\- I… I don't remember a thing? What's going on doctor?

\- Easy, said the doctor, you had a bad hit on the head… which would explain your amnesia…

\- Oh my God, that's horrible! I don't remember a thing!

\- Calm down Miss… You have to calm down… think about your baby…

\- I beg your pardon? I have a child?

Oh my God that was horrible! She had a child and she didn't remember it at all!

\- Non, you're eight weeks pregnant…

\- Pregnant? Said Candice putting her hand instinctively on her belly.

\- Yes, you're lucky, your baby didn't have any chocks during the accident.

\- I'm pregnant…, said Candy like in a dream, and I'm not married…

She looked a her hand with no wedding band.

\- Or even engaged… oh my God, I don't know who the father of my baby is! I've lost my memory!

\- Calm down miss…

\- Calm down, I don't know who I am, I don't know where I live, if a have a family.

\- We gave your picture to the reporter, they are going to show it on television during the news hour… we will probably get some phone calls after that

\- What if nobody calls me? What am I going to do?

\- We'll cross that bridge when we get there… now calm down. I'm going to send our gynecologist to examine you, while you wait until you remember something…

\- Who was I seeing? I'm pregnant, I'm not married or engaged! I'm all alone in the world! I have to stop feeling sorry for myself… I feel like it's not really what I do…

\- Get some rest now. Tomorrow is another day…, said the doctor.

Candice lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was trying to force her head to remember, but nothing was working, it was the dark hole. She didn't even know what she looked like. SH edecided to get out of bed and goe to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She wanted to see if she had scars, freckles, freckles… she looked at herself… She had freckles on he nose… she was blond… she thought about all those jokes about blonds… but she couldn't remember them… she looked at her blond hair. She went back to bed and she took a magazine on the night table and she started reading. And by chance, she fell on a joke about a blonde.

 _ **"**_ _ **What does a blond says when she learns she's pregnant?  
Doctor, are you sure it's mine?"**_

She burst out laughing. At least she could still laugh, and she felt good.

 _"_ _Laughter is good for your health…"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence Grandchester had just finished his nightly representation. There was a televions set inhis dressing room, so he could look at the critics on the play. The local new was on at first. The entertainment news came at the end. For the moment, they were talkinga bout the subway accident which had happened that morning. There were deaths and wounded. They showed the picture of a blond young woman.

 _ **"**_ _ **The young woman on the picture has lost her memory. If you recognize her, please contact Dr. Jonathan Miller…"**_

Terry was looking at the screen while he was changing.

\- She looks like my Freckles… No, I must be seeing her everywhere, ever since I came back! I must be seeing things…

But he finished changing and he looked at the screen once again…

\- But it is my Freckles! I would know those freckles anywhere!

He took his cellphone and dialed the number that appeared on the screen.

\- Hello, I would like to speak to Doctor Jonathan Miller, please.

\- Who's calling?

\- Terrence Grandchester

\- The actor?

\- Yes, the actor…

\- Oh my God! I love you on stage, you're wonderful…

\- Thank you... my I speak to the doctor now please?

\- Yes, of course, one moment please.

Terry liked to be recognized, because most of the time, it mean that he was going to get served fast, so he would be pleased. Also he was impatient to speak to the doctor to tell him he recognize his freckles… the wait seemed to take forever. He even felt like hanging up and run to the hospital. He was on the verge of hanging up when he heard…

\- Hello? Doctor Miller here.

\- Yes, good evening, Terrence Grandchester on the phone

\- Good evening Mr. Grandchester, what ca I do for you?

\- I'm calling about the young women with amnesia, her name is Candice White, we call her Candy…

\- You know her family?

Terry hesitated for a moment. Candy was alone in New York, otherwise, a member of her family would'v come to pick her up. He missed her so much, it was the occasion for him to spend time with her until she gets her memory back. There was a silence…

\- Mr. Grandchester? Are you still there? Asked the doctor

\- She's an orphan, she's from Chicago, he finally answered.

\- She doesn't live in New York?

\- No, she's from Chicago, the last time I saw her was three months ago… I didn't know she was in New York, so, I don't know where she lives…

\- Oh, that's too bad, because she doesn't really know where to go…

\- I can take her with me…

\- That's not going to be any trouble?

\- Of course not…

Terry felt like the doctor wasn't telling him everything. Maybe he couldn't talk over the phone?

\- She was very lucky, she only got some scratches, if she knew where to go, she would've left the hospital…

\- What about her amnesia?

\- Do you know her very well, Mr. Grandchester. Asked the doctor instead of answering him

\- Yes, I know her very well, said Terry

 _"At least, I thought so, because she was in New York without telling me, since when?"_

\- So she's an orphan? There's nobody we can contact for her?

\- Nobody, lied Terry, why? Is there a problem?

\- I can only talk to a member of her family…

\- Can I come and see her?

\- It's late, she's sleeping already. You can come tomorrow morning.

\- All right, said Terry a little discouraged.

Terry gave the doctor, other details, and he hung up a little annoyed. That doctor was mysterious. What was he hiding?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her room talking to the gynecologist the hospital had send for her. Her name was Michelle Major.

\- Everything seems to be all right, said the doctor.

\- 8 weeks, that's about the size of a grape, right?

\- As a matter of fact, around 1 cm and a half…

\- I'm not going to feel it soon enough…

\- I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins…

\- I've lost my bag, I don't know if I have medical insurance or not… I don't even know if I can pay for my consultations…

\- Don't worry about it, I'm going to give you the number of our free clinic, in case your memory doesn't come back…

\- I don't even know where to go.

\- The hospital is not going to throw a pregnant woman in the streets… we're going to find you a shelter while you recover.

\- I haven't seen the doctor yet, this morning…

\- He probably going to come after my visit, to tell you about your current situation. For the moment, stay cal and eat well to feed your baby…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Doctor Jonathan Miller was in his fifties. He greeted Terry warmly.

\- Mr. Grandchester? I'm pleased to male you acquaintance.

\- Likewise, doctor, said Terry, how is she?

\- She vey fine, but she still got amnesia.

\- Is it going to last long?

\- Well, first of all, sine you're the only person who recognized her, are you ready to take her in charge?

\- You mean for the hospital bills and all? Yes, I'll take care of it.

\- Then I can consider you like her only family…

\- Yes, said Terry.

He was thinking, if Albert learned about the accident, he would be at her side so fast… it was for him the opportunity to show that he could take care of Candy… they were walking to the doctor's office. They arrived and they sat down.

\- I think her amnesia is psychogenic, said the doctor.

\- In English doctor, I'm only an actor.

\- It means that she must've been going through a difficult period and her subconscious took advantage to erase everything…

\- For good?

\- Non, her her subconscious is ready, her memory is going to come back, little by little of all at once…

Terry had a ton of questions, but he didn't know where to start…

\- It's a sane reaction of the brain, instead of getting physically ill, and psychologically, it took some free vacations, under amnesia… like someone who is out of breath carrying something heavy, who puts it down to catch its breath…

Terry felt guilty. It was his fault if Candy was in that state…

\- How long is it going to last?

\- I don't know, it's going to depend on her… you don't know what could've traumatized her?

\- No…

\- Can I ask you what kind of relationship you have with Candice? Who are you exactly for her?

What could he say to that? She came to New yOrk and she didn't come to see her. He had to say, the last time they saw each other, they said goodbye to each other for good, so what reason she had to contact her? He had proposed to her and he said no… sending him back to his duty…

\- We are… friends, he finally said

\- But when you called last night, you told me you hadn't seen her for three months… and that you didn't know she was in New York…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Do you know if she has a man in her life? Was she seeing someone?

\- No, why?

\- Because, she's pregnant, Mr. Grandchester…

Terry felt like they had given him a blow to his stomach, he held on to the doctor's desk, like he was going to fall. No, he must've heard him wrong. Candy pregnant? How far along was she?

\- It's kind of recent, said the doctor, guessing the next question, not more than eight weeks…

\- Eight weeks? Said Terry heart broken

\- Giving the circumstances, I'm wondering if the pregnancy is not what her brain wants to block out

\- You mean, she might have been raped?

\- We can't exclude anything, but I don't think so. Even without her memory, she's bursting of joy and the nurses think she's likable…

\- That doesn't surprise me…

\- What do you mean?

\- She's a nurse, that's her job…

\- Really? Said the doctor, I was wondering where she got her medical vocabulary form…

\- But she doesn't remember her job…

\- As a matter of fact… let's get back to the baby… you don't know who the father is…

\- No…

\- Maybe she doesn't want the child, maybe he's a married man…

Terry felt sick. Candy was pregnant and she didn't come to see him? It meant that it wasn't his baby, but who was the father? How could she have slept with another man so fast? To tell the truth, a hundred years wouldn't have been long enough for him. She was his!

\- Maybe she want to give up her baby for adoption…we never know…

\- You said she was eight weeks pregnant, it couldn't be more, like twelve of thirteen weeks?

The doctor was pouting.

\- I don't think so. According to the size of the fetus, the way it was yesterday on the ultrasound, two month, that the big maximum.

\- So we don't know if she came to New York pregnant, or if she got pregnant here…

The slim hope quickly faded away. While he was suffefing the martyr, she was getting it on with someone else! Maybe she was cheating onher from the start? Non, that's not like her at all. She lived with Albert… would it be possible that? All of a sudden, he wanted to call Candy's family! If Albert was the baby's father, it was his duty to take care of it, was it not? No, he couldn't miss the opportunity to be with Candy. If she was going to have Albert' baby, then he was going to wait for her to get her memory back so she could tell her about her decision… he loved her so much, he had to take care of her, despite everything… He had let them believe that he was the only one who could take care of her, then, he's not going to back down now at the first little difficulty? _"Little difficulty"?_ She was going to have another man's baby! But she was still his Freckles… and he loved her, through thick and thin.

\- Mr. Grandchester, I have to go do my rounds, but I would like you to wait for me before you go see Candice, can you come back tonight?

\- Yes, I'll come after the show…

\- Very well. Goodbye Mr. Grandchester.

\- Goodbye Doctor.

Terry went back to his duty. He spent the afternoon in town trying to digest what he had just learned. Candy was going to have another man's baby, Albert's baby! His best friend had betrayed him… Candy didn't remember anything, he couldn't be mad at her. He was eager to see her, but after what he had just learned, this little break time, allowed him to get used to the current situation and make a good face in front of Candy. He thought about calling Chicago to tell Albert, but… he wanted to see Candy first and then, he will make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 ** _Chapter 2  
"The proposal"_**

Terry was on scene with his partner. He was eager for the play to be over. Once the curtain was down, he ran to change to go back to the hospital. His colleague arrived.

\- Terry, are you ready?

\- I'm sorry Susanna, I can't tonight…

\- Why?

\- Because I have to get to the hospital…

\- Are you sick?

\- No, but one of my girlfriends had an accident…

\- Ah…, she said sadly.

They would have diner every night, she had saved his life and he was grateful to her. But he just could take their relationship to the next level, and become more than a friend for her. But he had diner with her, and he was hoping it would end up differently. She had gone back on stage and she had regained confidence in herself and she was hoping to please Terry more. But it wasn't working… Terry was not interested… he was polite and nice to her, that was all. She even tried to make him drink but that wouldn't work either. He wouldn't fall of it and would rather drink water or something without alcohol.

Terry was done changing.

\- Can I come with you, since I have nothing to do? We could grab a bite later…

\- No, I would rather go alone… she has lost her memory, so I'd rather be alone with her.

\- Oh, ok then…

\- I owe you one Susanna, said Terry getting out.

She followed him and he closed his dressing room. He got out of the theatre and when to get his car to get to the hospital. He arrived on the floor and went to Dr. Miller's office.

\- Good evening, Mr. Grandchester…

\- Good evening doctor. Do you think she's going to recognize me?

\- It's possible, but if it's not the case, don't be surprised.

\- Aside from her amnesia, she's normal?

\- Yes, her intellectual capacity is intact; it's her memory that is destroyed…

\- If she doesn't recognize me, who am I going to be?

Dr. Miller seemed to be hesitating.

\- How long ago were you involved with her?

\- Am I that obvious?

\- When I told you about her pregnancy, you looked crushed…

\- We broke up three months ago… I wanted to marry her, but she refused, she thought I had a duty to fulfill… towards a colleague of mine who had saved my life…

\- Now, she's the one who is going to need you…do you have a commitment with your colleague?

\- No, I can't, I don't love her…

\- Here is a chance for you to get back together with the woman you love…

\- She's pregnant by another man…

\- Nobody has filed for a missing person report and nobody else came to tell us they knew her aside from you… you have the free rein to charm her again and seduce her…

\- She might not have come for me…

\- You know her right?

\- Yes…

\- Does she know anybody else in New York, aside from you?

\- Not that I know of… but she didn't come to see me…if she doesn't reconise me, who are we going to say I am? He asked again.

\- You said it… a friend.

He gave her the file.

\- It's documentation on amnesia. It's not a normal disease, some even doubt of its existence…

\- And you, do you think Candy is faking?

\- No, she really has lost her memory. But there is no standard treatment for amnesia. Only God knows how to treat her. If you want to follow my suggestions…

\- All right… I'm listening.

\- If she doesn't recognize you, I would advise you to say less things as possible. Her amnesia is probably temporary, I'm almost certain. If you say too much, and she doesn't want to hear what you're saying, she could regress and lose her memory for good. If we know what she's blocking, we could avoid talking about it, but since we don't know…

\- Can I at least tell her that I know her?

\- Yes, of course, tell her you're old friends…

\- We went to school together…

\- Good, but don't talk about your recent break up… She has to remember on her own…

\- All right. When will she be able to leave the hospital?

\- I would've let her go as soon as tomorrow, if she had a place to go… Physically, she is in perfect health and she doesn't need to stay there.

\- She could come and stay with me…

\- Very well. Are you ready to go see her?

Terry hesitated again.

\- Is there a possibility for her to be 3 months pregnant?

\- We can't exclude anything, but according to the size of the fetus… It could be fetal hypotrophia, but I wouldn't have much hope if I were you…

\- You mean that there's a possibility for her to be three months pregnant and that the baby is small?

\- Yes, but if you want my humble opinion…

He had to face the facts…

\- Between us, she's eight weeks pregnant.., said the doctor.

\- All right Doctor, said Terry sick to his stomach.

He walked towards Candy's room. He was going to see her again, after three months of hell, ever since he came back, he had missed her so much, he was finally going to see her again. They arrived in front of the door.

\- Candice, you have a visitor, said Doctor Miller, this is Terrence Grandchester, one of your old friend…

Candy was sitting on the bed. "An old family friend?" She didn't recognize him. She got a little scared.

\- Good evening Candy, said the stranger smiling.

\- Good evening, said Candy trying to smile.

\- Candice…, started the doctor.

\- Everything is going to be fine, Candy, said Terry interrupting the doctor.

Candy looked at him. Those words coming from his mouth, sounded so true… she calmed down. He was so handsome! She like his long hair but his face wasn't telling her anything at all.

\- I…I don't know you, she said.

She saw he was discouraged, but not for long.

\- It's ok, I was expecting it…

\- You're an old friend… do I have any family?

\- You're an orphan, said Terry.

Which was not exactly a lie, it was half a truth… she has been adopted by the rich Andrew family… and she was probably pregnant by her roommate, Albert!

\- Oh, I don't have a family?

\- You considered the ladies from the orphanage where you grew up your family… I can contact them if you want…

\- No… I wouldn't know what to tell them, I'm going to have a baby and I'm not married or even engaged… she said ashamed.

She looked at him. An old friend? Old how? Maybe he was the father of her baby, that was probably why he came…

\- Since you're an old friend, did we sleep together two months ago? She asked pointblank.

She had to ask the question. She blushed a little. She had to know!

Terry looked at her, he loved her candor! He wanted so much to answer "yes" to her question! But he couldn't lie to her, not on something that important.

\- No, he said a little sadly, It's been three months, since I've seen you. And I didn't know you were here in New York until I saw your picture in the news.

Candy looked embarrassed. That meant she slept with another man. Why did she feel so dirty all of a sudden?

\- Don't worry Candice, your memory will come back and you'll know who your baby's father is…, said Doctor Miller.

\- Why do I feel like those stupid blondes in those jokes…? Said Candy.

\- You're not stupid, Freckles, said Terry softly, you've lost your memory, that's all…

\- "Freckles"? Because I have them on my face?

\- I like them, said Terry smiling.

\- I bet you wished you had some…

\- I would've collect them like you! Said Terry laughing.

He remembered their first meeting… and it seemed like she was remembering it too, without remembering…

\- Do you know who the father of my baby is?

\- No, said Terry and if I did, I wouldn't tell you…

\- Why not?

\- Because, said Doctor Miller intervening, it's better that way. Amnesia is a mystery. Some doctors would tell you that it's better to know, but I will tell you that it's better if your memory comes back on its own.

\- How long is that going to take? Asked Candy a little impatiently.

\- It will depend on you, Candice, said the doctor.

\- What if I want to know everything?

\- Then we would tell you, said Terry, but maybe your brain is not ready to learn what you forgot…

\- And, added Doctor Miller, if we tell you everything, and you get your memory back, you're going to wonder if it's your memory or what we told you… And on top of that, nobody will be able to tell you what you did the past two months…

\- Two months?

\- You're from Chicago, said Terry.

\- Chicago? I'm not from here?

\- No…

\- What am I doing here?

\- That's the million dollar question, said the doctor.

\- I didn't come to see you? She asked Terry

\- No…, he replied

\- So nobody knows what I'm doing here? You think that my amnesia is linked to something that happened two months ago? Do you think I've been raped?

\- No, you have a few bruises from the accident, that's all. You have a confident attitude, that shows you were not traumatized by a rape…

\- Thank God, said Candy relieved.

She looked at the doctor.

\- Ok, what's going to happen now?

\- I'm going to leave you with Mr. Grandchester, said Doctor Miller getting out of the room.

Candy and Terry looked at each other. He was litteraly eating her with his eyes.

\- So we're old friend, you said…?

\- Yes…

\- Are you sure?

What can he answer to that? That he wanted to jump on her?

\- Sure and certain, said Terry smiling.

She felt like he was joking.

\- And we haven't slept together two months ago?

\- I think I would remember, you're the one who's lost her memory…

She felt like he was regretting and so did she!

\- Ok, if I'm here, it's to propose something to you…

\- Yes…?

\- Do you want to come and live with me?

\- With you?

\- Yes… You don't know where to go, while we look for your apartment, you can live with me, I have a guest room.

\- You don't have a girlfriend?

\- No…, he said hesitating.

\- Are you sure? You don't seem really convinced…

\- I don't have a girlfriend…

\- Nobody is going to come and pull my eyes out if I come and live with you?

\- Nobody, I promise you. I live in a big apartment… at Chelsea…

He was telling her that, but he saw that it didn't matter, because she didn't remember anything…

\- Ok…

\- It's not far from Broadway, it's easier for my work…

\- Your work?

\- I'm an actor?

\- At Broadway? Cool! Are you famous?

\- More or less… well, enough to have to disguise myself if I want peace…

\- Can I have an autographed picture?

He looked at her smiling.

\- We'll see, if you're nice…

\- I hope you'll be nice.., she said.

\- You have nothing to fear from me…

\- What a pity! She said in a mischievous tone.

He looked at her. She was flirting with him!

Candy was wondering what was happening to her. She couldn't resist him. How is she going to be able to live with him? But she had no choice, she had no where to go…

\- You could stay as long as you want, added Terry like he had read her mind, you and the baby are welcome…

\- Thank you, she said approaching him.

He hugged her. He was happy, he managed to forget for a moment that the baby was someone else's…

 _"_ _I love you, Freckles, with all my heart…" He said to himself._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 ** _Chapter 3  
"O time suspend your flight…"_**

Terry was hugging Candy savouring every second. How much he wished for time to suspend it's flight at that moment…

 ** _"_** ** _O time suspend your flight, and you suitable hours stop your course: Let us savour the quick delights. The most beautiful of our days!" He recited in his head.  
_**  
He had recited those Lamatirne's lines in his head during their painful separation… that horrible separation that hurt him so much. All of his separations from Candy were painful, the one in college, the hospital one, the one from three months ago too, when she had told him to go back to his duty, while he was ready to marry her! Now, she had lost her memory, it was the occasion to let her discover and to do everything so she would want to stay with him.

\- I'll come back to pick you up tomorrow, ok?

\- Ok, said Candy, with her head still on his chest, thank you very much Terry.

\- You're welcome Freckles, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to go now…

He kissed her on the forehead.

\- Ok, she said letting go of him.

She went back on her bed.

\- See you tomorrow Freckles.

\- See you tomorrow.

She looked at him go. "Freckles" she liked that intimate nickname he was giving her. "Intimate"? Why was she thinking intimate? Because she wanted him to be the father of her baby… but he told her it wasn't him…

 _"_ _I wish it was him, I really wish it was him…" She said to herself._

The impression of emptiness was horrible. But when she thought about Terry, she felt good… She was going to hang on to that… Terry was like her safety buoy …

She had an agitated night and didn't dream. She woke up very early, got ready to wait for Terry… But she had nothing to wear. A nurse arrived…

\- Are you ready?

\- I have nothing to wear, the clothes I was wearing are ruined…

\- I can look for something for you, there are abandoned clothes, or those from patients who don't need them anymore…

\- You mean those who died?

\- Yes…

\- No thank you, there is no way I'm wearing a dead woman's clothes, especially since I'm pregnant, that 's not a good omen…

\- You're right, said the nurse.

\- Can I borrow an hospital shirt? I will bring it back later.

\- Of course, said the nurse.

Candy smiled and went back to bed and started thinking. What if Terry didn't come? She started to panic, he was the only reassuring thing in her living nightmare. She prayed so that he didn't change his mind.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up in the morning after a sleepless night. He was dreaming about Candy in Albert's arms, making love… he woke up during the night unable to close his eyes again, afraid to see the horrible image again. He would rather dream of monsters… he got ready to go get her. She will probably need some clothes, so he called his mother.

\- Mum?

\- Good morning baby. You're up early. Is everything all right? Did you sleep well?

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because I feel you've got a problem.

\- You always surprise me…

\- I'm your mother… what's going on?

\- Candy had an accident in the subway.

\- Here in New York?

\- Yes…

\- I didn't know she came to see you.

\- I didn't either…

\- You mean …?

\- She didn't contact me.

\- What was she doing here then?

\- I don't know…

\- You didn't ask her?

\- She's in the hospital.

\- You went to see her?

\- Yes…

\- And?

\- She lost her memory…

\- Ah… so, how did you know she was in the hospital? Did they find something with your name on it?

\- No, I saw her in the evening new… and I called the hospital. Since no one showed up, I took charge of her…

\- Ok…

\- The doctor told me she had amnesia and…

\- And…?

\- That she was eight weeks pregnant…

\- Two months…

\- The last time I made love to her was three months ago…

\- Ok, baby, that too much information for me… I was hoping it was your baby…

\- Not more than me mum, I can assure you.

\- I know she loves you, Terry.

\- Allow me to doubt it, giving the circumstances…

\- Do you still love her?

\- More than ever…

\- You're going to live with her?

\- Until I find out where she lives…

\- What will Susanna think?

\- I don't answer to her.

\- Terry, you know what she's expecting from you.

\- And she knows what to expect from me… I have to take care of Candy.

\- Even if she's having someone else's child?

\- I love her mum… I can't abandon her.

\- Oh my darling! You're going to pay for her hospital bill.

\- She lost all her IDs…The city New York is going to take care of the hospital bill and they would've put her in a women's shelter if I hadn't showed up

\- What about her family in Chicago?

\- Terry, you contacted her family in Chicago, right?

\- No…

\- What? But why? They could take care of her…

\- ...

\- Oh, you want to take care of her, you want to be the hero…

\- I don't want Albert to come and get her…

\- Albert?

\- Her adoptive father, he lives with her

\- Oh, you think he's the baby's father?

\- Maybe…

\- That's almost incestuous…

\- It's making me sick just to think about it… How I wish they had told me she was 12 weeks pregnant…  
Eleonor felt the sadness in her son's voice.

\- Stop making yourself suffer like that Terry…

\- I'm calling you because I need your help with Candy…

\- It's not for her to come and live here, since you want her to live with you…

\- Yes and the doctor said it's better if we don't talk to her about what she doesn't remember…I need clothes, I have to go pick her up at the hospital in a little while, I will take her shoping too, but she needs some clothes to get out of the hospital. Can I borrow some of your clothes?

\- But of course, my darling, come and get whatever you want…

\- Thanks mum…

Terry got ready and he went to see his mother to get some clothes for Candy. But before that, he told his housekeeper to get the guest room ready and to make breakfast for two people. He got in the room that serve as a closet for him. Everything was well placed and very elegant. He looked for a pair of jeans, but he only found designer jeans. He did have the choice, unless he wanted an elegant suits… he looked for t-shirts and he couldn't find any. He looked for simple shirts, he only found silk ones… he didn't have the time to took, to find a regular shirt. He took a night gown with a robe and also some sleepers. His mother arrived and gave her some undergarments for Candy.

\- You have new underwear?

\- I buy a lot of things that I don't wear right away… wait, I'm going to give you clothes I've never worn…

She got into her closet and came out a few minutes later with a designer jeans, designer t-shirts, a night gown with a robe still il their plastic wrapping. She put everything with what Terry had previously chosen in a Louis Vuitton dufflebag.

\- Thank you mum.

\- She can keep the clothes, said Eleonor, I will come and see her at your place… I'd rather wait, so I won't upset her.  
He hugged his mother.

\- I'm going to go, she must be wondering if I changed my mind or not.

\- Bye honey, said Eleonor.

Terry left and got to the hospital a little bit after 11 AM. He was eager to see Candy, to take her to his place. He arrived in her room and he found her on the bed, she looked worried.

\- Candy?

She lift her head and Terry could see the relief on her face. She smiled.

\- I thought you weren't coming.

\- I told you I would come didn't I ?

\- Yes, but, since you were running late...

\- I had to fine something for you to wear.

Candy looked at him smiling. She knew he was perfect, he had thought of everything! And she thougt he had changed his mind.

\- You're not thinking I was going to abandon you, said Terry smiling.

\- Is that bag for me?

\- Yes, said Terry, giving it to her.

\- Thank you.

Candy took the clothes out of the back and she was amazed… a nurse was there and she whistled with admiration.

\- Those are very elegant clothes.

\- Did you go shopping for me? Asked Candy.

\- No, I will take you shopping later.

\- Who's is all this?

\- I kind of borrowed...

\- I though you didn't have a girlfriend.

\- I don't… I got them from my mother's closet.

\- Eleonor Baker? Said the nurse.

\- Your mother is famous? Asked Candy.

\- Yes, she's also an actress…

\- Not only an actress, but the greatest actress of all time, Oscar winner…

Terry looked at the nurse who stopped talking. She started to help Candy get dressed…

\- I'm going to wait in the hallway while you're getting dressed.

\- All right, said Candy.

Candy put on the designer jeans, which fortunately had a belt. She put on a nice t-shirt fuchsia pink

\- Do you know that what you're wearing is worth a lot of money?

\- Really? Said Candy.

\- Those jeans are worth at least 500$...

\- It's ridiculous to spend so much money on jeans… she haven't even worn them yet. Because the tag from the store are still on it…

Candy looked at herself in the mirror and looked so different and sophisticated, yet she was wearing just a pair of blue jeans…  
She got out in the hallway and she saw Terry who stood up.

\- Everything is in order, I took advantage to sign you out. Let's go…

\- Great! Said Candy smiling.

Terry took her arm and the bag and they got out of the hospital together.

Candy felt like she was walking towards the unknown, but with Terry, everything seemed perfect, she wasn't' afraid as long as she was with him…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The memory of the Heart:**_

 _ **The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The search"**_

Terry's apartment was very big and very beautiful. He showed her the bedroom, which was spacious and nice. She surprised herself by wondering how many women had slept in that bed… It was none of her business, what mattered was that she was going to be the one sleeping there, from now on, even if it was going to be without Terry. The sensation of emptiness was horrible! She lost her balance.

\- Are you ok? Asked Terry.

\- Yes, I'm just a little…

\- Disoriented?

\- A little… yet, I don't live here, right?

\- Right…

\- Were we close?

\- We're friends, Candy…

\- Then how come I didn't come to see you?

\- I don't know…

\- Do you know who the father of my baby is?

\- No…

\- Are you sure it's not you?

\- And certain… ok enough with the questions…

\- Wait… one more, please.

\- All right…

\- Am I a slut?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Am I the kind to sleep with the first guy that comes my way?

\- Candy…

\- Answer me…

That baby was not his, if it was Albert's, he was not the first guy…

\- No, Candy, you're not a slut…

\- Yet, you don't know who I was with…

\- That just means that you kept things to yourself, that's all…

\- All right. You're reassuring me a little… but it's so frustrated not to remember anything!

\- Don't force it and I told you that if I knew anything, I wouldn't tell you… I'm going to let you rest, and I'm going to tell the housekeeper to serve lunch.

\- All right…

Candy went to sit on the bed slowly.

\- Hello baby, are you ok in there? I'm sorry, mommy hit her head and doesn't remember who your daddy is… but she wants him to be Terry…He said it wasn't him… that's too bad. Maybe he will still keep us with him? We can hope for it…

There was a knock at the door. A little lady came in. She was a little chubby.

\- Miss, lunch is served.

\- Thank you, she said standing up to follow her to the dining room.

She found Terry sitting.

\- You left me your room?

\- I didn't mean to move you out…

\- It's ok… the guest's room is very comfortable.

\- You're a real gentleman Terry, she said smiling.

She went to sit next to her.

\- Since we didn't know what you like, we did a little bit of everything…

\- Oh, how nice of you, you didn't have to bother…

\- Pregnant women want different things, you can tell Winifred and she will make whatever you want…

\- Thank you Terry…

They ate and after that, they went to the living room.

\- Ok. We have to look for your apartment, said Terry

\- Are you already tired of having me in your apartment?

\- No, but you don't want to find your apartment? Maybe there will be some signs of…

He stopped. It was hard for him to say that.

\- Of the baby's father… all right, you're right…

\- We're not going to look now. Go and get some rest, we're going to start in a few days…

\- All right, said Candy, what should I do in the mean time?

\- You can read, watch television… I have to go to the theatre…

He knew it was still early, but he didn't want to stay near her. He just wanted to jump on her. Why did he wanted her home with him? Didn't she have a family?

\- See you tonight…  
He got out of the apartment and called is mother when he got outside in the streets.

\- Terry? How's the cohabitation?

\- It's hard mum, I just want to take her in my arms

\- Terry, you didn't want to call her family, you have to take your responsibilities… you have to take her presence…

\- I love her so much mum…

\- You'd be ready to take her with another man's child?

\- Yes, of course, it's Candy's child, I will love it as much as I love her…

\- So, why are you running away, then? You don't have to be at the theater until later…

\- You're right, I'm making excuses…

\- If you can't take care of her, call her family, they would be glad to take care of her…

\- I got it mum…

\- Swallow your pride and take care of your beloved, otherwise, I'm sure Albert, her adoptive father, would be glad to take charge of her…

\- Thank you mum… I needed that…

He called Candy, once he got to the theatre.

\- Are you ok?

\- I'm fine, I'm watching television.

\- Anything interesting?

\- So-so… what about your and your play?

\- It's the same play every night

\- You don't mind the repetition?

\- No, you always ask me that… I love what I do

\- Good for you…

A voice was heard in the back.

\- Terry? Are you ready? Said the voice.

\- Candy, I have to go, said Terry

\- All right, said Candy

She didn't like the voice she had just heard, she didn't know why…

\- Don't wait for me for dinner, said Terry.

\- I'm probably going to eat something in front of the television.

\- Have a good evening Candy…

\- Bye Terry…

 **oOoOoOoOoO**

Terry had dinner with Susanna after the play.

\- How is it going with your friend? Asked Susanna.

\- With Candy?

\- Oh, it's Candy? Said Susanna with a toneless voice.

Terry bit his lip. He should've been more careful…

\- Yes, Susanna…

\- Candy is living with you?

\- She's lost her memory Susanna.

\- Oh… she probably needs some help… you couldn't put her in a hotel room or something?

\- She's lost her memory, I'm not going to abandon her in a hotel room all alone.

\- Doesn't she have friends in Chicago?

\- Well, she's here with me, I'm her friend too, so…

\- No, she's your ex-girlfriend…

\- Susanna, you're making me a scene.

\- I'm jealous…

\- You and I, are not together…

\- But I saved your life, I would love it for things to be different between us…

\- Susanna, I'm taking care of you, but I can't give you more…

\- What about Candy, you're helping her because you love her?

\- We were in school together, she's a friend and yes, I love her… you know it very well…

\- But Terry…

\- You don't have to worry Susanna… I'm going to keep taking care of you… and… Candy is pregnant, I'm not the father…

He had said that to calm Susanna down, but he regretted his weakness… He felt like he owed her, she had saved his life, after all.

\- Oh…, said Susanna smiling, so she has another man in her life?

\- Yes, and I'm helping her until she gets her memory back, or until the man in question shows up…

\- Her Chicago friends can't help her with that?

\- If she were in Chicago… but she's here in New York, so I'm taking charge of her…

Susanna looked at Terry. She had the impression he wasn't telling her everything. If only she could make sure Candy's Chicago's family knew about her condition…

\- Terry, you're very generous. All this must be very hard for you, especially since she's having another man's child…

And so it started! Susanna was not going to let him forget that Candy had betrayed him… he was stupid to let her in in that confidence!

 _"_ _How stupid could I be? He asked himself._

They continued eating and talking. Susanna was wondering how to let Candy's family know about her current situation.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Candy and Terry went in a area where there were apartment buildings to look for Candy's… They arrived in front of a Chinese restaurant…

\- I don't like this restaurant, she suddenly said

Terry looked at her.

\- Do you remember something?

\- Looks like it! She said smiling; I remember that I didn't like this restaurant!

\- That's wonderful! But this restaurant is excellent, the food is delicious!

\- Well, I don't like it!

\- Why?

\- I don't know! Said Candy laughing

He took her hand and they continued their way.

\- Do you think I live in this area?

\- I don't know, anything is possible… we're going to through the whole phonebook of this area, we're going to call all the supervisors of the buildings, real estate agencies…

\- I'll do it while you're at the theatre tonight…

She had remembered something, which meant that she had bee in that area, it was a step in the right direction. He wished he could do more, but he didn't want to trouble her, it was enough for the moment. He took her back to his apartment and went to the theatre, he called his mother to tell her the good news.

\- I know it's not much, but …

\- But that's wonderful! You're going to find her apartment soon…

\- Yes…

\- Then, you're going to let her go?

\- Mum, I'm not going to abandon her… otherwise, I would've called Albert… and I'm getting more and more used to her presence

\- You should've told her family…

\- Mum, please, don't start…

\- What is Susanna thinking about all this?

\- She doesn't like it, of course… Ok mum, I have to get ready.

\- By baby… I will have to come and see Candy. I'll come by tomorrow.

\- All right mum. I love you…

\- I love you too, baby…

Terry got on stage with Susanna…

The next morning, they spent their time calling all the buildings of the area where the Chinese restaurant was, but no landlord had Candice White Andrew as a tenant. Candy didn't discourage herself despite of that.

\- I recognize that restaurant, I've been in this neighborhood…

\- You can keep calling if you want, said Terry impressed by her perseverance

Candy turned to him.

\- Are you giving me orders now, Romeo?

\- Not if it bothers you, Juliet, said Terry smiling

\- Good, because no one gives me orders, you hear me?

Terry looked at her with so much love. She was so cute! She smiled back at him. And all of a sudden…

\- How did you call me?

\- What? When?

\- When you were asking if I was giving you orders…

\- "Romeo"?

\- Why "Romeo"?

\- I don't know, because you're an actor in a theatre… I supposed that Romeo was one of your roles…, why?

\- Because that's how you call me since school… because when we met…

Then he stopped… he couldn't say too much.

\- What? Continue!

\- Well, it was the nickname you gave me…

\- It means I just remembered something else?

\- Yes!

\- That's wonderful! She said laughing.

Terry was laughing with her. She remembered him! He was the happiest man in the world! They continued their calls and finally Candy got a lady, she was waiting for the negative answer that wasn't coming…

\- I'm going to check my files and I'll call you back.

\- All right, thank you, said Candy.

\- So? Asked Terry.

\- She said she was going to check her files…

\- That's a good sign, usually they say no right away.

\- Let's cross our fingers, said Candy.

Five minutes later, the phone rang and Candy answered. The lady gave them an appointment in a building not too far from the Chinese restaurant… She smiled when she recognized Candy.

\- I'm happy to see you Miss Andrew, you're renting an apartment with one bedroom. I'm sorry for what happened to you.

\- Thank you, said Candy

They got on the floor, it was the third one. Candy looked at her modest apartment and she couldn't help comparing it with Terry's very beautiful one. It was barely furnished, like she wasn't going to stay there long.

\- I don't recognize anything, said Candy sadly.

\- Maybe you took this apartment until you found something better…

\- It's not great, said Candy.

She opened the wardrobe and there were some horrible shorts.

\- Did this also came with the apartment?

\- Probably, said Terry.

\- We can see you're not the one who lost his memory!

\- Candy…

\- Your optimism is getting on my nerves! I thought I would find answers here, but nothing! The mystery is still whole!

\- Candy, please, calm down… Freckles?

He took her in his arms to rock her.

\- Oh Romeo, I had so much hope! But I don't understand what I was doing in this miserable apartment, that I don't like at all!

\- Hush, said Terry, one thing at the time, everything is going to be fine.

He was holding her, but it was too much for him, he looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Candy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, like her life depended on it, she needed strength to continue and "Romeo" was going to give her that force…


	5. Chapter 5

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"You're worth it…"**_

When the kiss stopped, Candy was breathless. That kiss was simply wonderful. She didn't want it to stop.

\- Whoa! Said Candy.

\- Are you ok? Aske Terry.

\- You thought it was going to be like in "Superman"?

\- In "Superman", it was the opposite; he kissed her so she could forget everything…

\- I wished your kiss would've given me my memory back… wait a minute! "Superman"…

\- You remembered the movie…

\- I remember you liked quoting the dialogue at the same time! She said smiling.

\- Well, you see that my kiss worked anyway! Said Terry smiling.

They burst out laughing together. They continued looking through the apartment, they found some crackers and Ginger Ale. They found some bank statements.

\- With this, you won't need to work for a little while…

\- Not work? Me? Why do I feel like that's not like me at all?

\- Maybe you wanted to rest for the baby…

\- Maybe, but why did I come to New York? Why didn't I stay in Chicago? I must've have friends over there, did I not?

Terry felt a little unease, he didn't tell her about her adoptive family… if she starts remembering, he could still say that he couldn't reveal anything from her past…

\- If you're the only person I know in new York, I would've come to see you right? Why didn't I contact you?

 _"_ _Maybe, because I'm not the father of your baby and you had other plans with someone else, like your adoptive father, Albert?" Said Terry to himself._

\- Those are answers we will get when you recover your memory…

\- But it's been a week! I should be starting to remember…

\- Remember what Dr. Miller said, it will take as long as it should… you remembered the Chinese restaurant… that a good start…

She looked on the night stand in the bedroom and she saw a music box. She opened it and a sweet melody started playing… That music reminded her of something… but it was like something was preventing her from remembering, the door to her memories was still closed. She closed her eyes and the music was rocking her and she was falling asleep! She woke up suddenly.

\- This box is helping me sleep…

\- You remember?

\- No, I can feel it… I suppose it means I remember, in a certain way…

 _ **"**_ _ **I did this box for you Candy…" She heard in her head.**_

It was a man's voice. Who was he? It wasn't Terry's voice, it was the voice of another man. Maybe the baby's father? Oh, the door to her memories was refusing to open!

\- Well, that's good then, said Terry smiling, I like the melody from that box…

\- Did you offer that to me? She tried.

\- No, said Terry.

\- Oh…, she said sadly.

She had hoped, how she wished he was the father of her baby… He was saying it wasn't him, but she kept hoping it was him…It was ridiculous, but… she hanged on to that hope.

There was desktop computer in he room, with a scanner and a printer. They also found an address book, Candy looked inside, quickly, she almost ripped some pages off, because she was going too fast.

\- Nothing, absolutely nothing! Terry! I don't recognize anybody! I don't even recognize the handwriting!

\- It's your handwriting, Freckles… calm down, he said taking the address book to look through it, it's people you used to hang out with, Albert, the Pony Home, the whole gang…

\- Among all those people, there's maybe the father of my baby, and I don't even know it!

 _"_ _Albert's name is there, of course…" Said Terry to himself bitterly._

How long will he have to endure that torture?

 _"_ _I love her, I love her, I love her… I love you Candy. You're worth it…" He said to himself._

He looked at her and his heart burst with love.

\- Your address book looks brand new, looks like you've copied everything at once…

She had noticed that too…

\- How do I know who I've met here?

\- Maybe you've got friends among the neighbours?

\- Well I found my apartment, said Candy.

\- You can spend one last night at my place, like you can pack your stuff and we can go grocery shopping and fill up your refrigerator… And we should go to the bank and get you a new bank card…

\- I hope nobody partied with my money…

\- Well let's go to the bank and find out…

They took the bank statement and they went to the bank. The managed saw them in his office.

\- Since you have no ID on you, we will have to proceed with other verifications.

\- In fact, said Candy, that's the problem, I've lost my memory, so it will be difficult for me to confirm anything from your files.

\- I'm sorry Miss White-Andrew, he said.

He looked at her. He looked at Terry. Terrence Grandchester, one of the biggest customers of their bank.

\- Unless your friend Mr. Grandchester becomes your guarantor…

\- I will be her guarantor…, said Terry immediately.

\- Your account was frozen, when someone tried to use your bank card and your credit card…

\- Nobody used the credit card? Asked Terry.

\- They first tried with the bank card, which raised the red flag on all of Miss White–Andrew's accounts… so we automatically froze all her accounts.

\- Congratulations for your security systems. I'm pleased to know that my money is safe with you! Said Terry.

\- So we're going to give you another bank card and another credit card, which usually should've been sent to your address, but since Mr. Grandchester is your guarantor, we are going to give you one on the spot.

\- Thank you sir, said Candy smiling.

She looked at Terry smiling.

\- Thank you Terry…

\- I told you I would take care of you…

The manager got out of the office to go get the cards. He came back a few minutes later and gave Candy the cards and the brochures that came with it.

\- Now, all you have to do is to go and chose a PIN number…

They went at the counter so that Candy could chose a password. The manager was standing with Terry a little on the side.

\- I trust you, since she's lost her memory. The Andrew family is one of our biggest customers at this bank. Since their daughter is under your responsibility…

\- Thank you sir, for not saying anything in front of her… She has to remember her past on her own.

\- You're welcome Mr. Grandchester. Have a nice day.

Candy came back with a smile on her face.

\- Done! Thank you very much sir!

\- You're welcome Miss White-Andrew, have a good day.

\- Good bye sir, have a good day too! Said Candy smiling.

Terry and her left the bank.

\- Can we go shopping now to fill up you fridge?

\- Why don't we go to a big store like "Wal-Mart"?

\- You remember "Wal-Mart"?

\- No, but I saw it when we passed by it with the car

\- Oh, said Terry smiling.

That store use to drive him crazy. He had tried going there once, because he didn't want to bother his assistant on a Sunday and he got lost. Especially, since it was in the middle of the night! He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Candy.

They found a spot in the parking lot. They got out and took a shopping cart and got in. Candy walked straight to the grocery area, like she knew were she was going. She filled her cart with all kind of food. They got to the till, she wanted to take her card out, when Terry gave his to the cashier.

\- Terry! She Said.

\- Let me do this for you…

\- But…

\- Don't argue, Miss Freckles…

\- Stop calling me that!

\- Now there's the Candy I know who protest…

\- I used to do that?

\- Yes, my pretty one.

\- But…

Meanwhile the cashier paid with Terry's card and another employee was putting the groceries in plastic bags and put them in the cart. Terry pushed it and Candy was forced to follow him. They went back at Candy's to fill up her fridge.

\- Are you going to the theatre tonight?

\- Yes, but my mother is having diner with us after the play.

\- Oh… I'd like to see your mother and thank her for all the clothes she was kind enough to give me…

\- She was happy to do it, she doesn't wear half of what she buys…

\- It's still very generous from her part…

\- Let's go back to pack your things…

They left in silence. Candy felt sadness from Terry.

\- I have to go live in my apartment so that my memory would come back…

\- I know but…

\- I'd like to stay with you, but I also want my memory to come back.

\- I understand, said Terry.

\- We could always see each other right?

\- Of course Candy, I want to make sure that you and the baby are fine.

\- All right…

He wanted to make sure her and the baby were fine? Why would he care, if it was not his baby? Because he was a good man, that's all! He said he wasn't the father. But why is her head refusing to accept that?

They arrived at Terry's. Candy went to pack her things. Terry went to the theatre. Terry's mother arrived a little before Terry came back.

\- Candy! She said hugging her.

\- Good evening!

\- I'm Eleonor! Terry's mom.

\- Oh! Thank you for the clothes! They are too pretty!

\- Nothing is too good for you my pretty one!

They went to sit in the living room.

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine. We found my apartment…

\- Ah!

\- And we went to the bank and he said he was my guarantor, since I didn't have any ID and they game me my bank card and my credit card…and we went grocery shopping for my fridge… it was empty! I'm wondering how I was living with an empty fridge!

\- Maybe you ate out… at the restaurant.

\- Maybe… I'm going back home tomorrow.

\- Tomorrow? Already?

\- Yes. If I want to get my memory back, it's better if I live at my apartment…

\- True… How did Terry take it?

\- He was sad…

\- I understand him…

They continued talking about everything and nothing. Eleonor told her about when she was pregnant with Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the theatre, after the play, Terry was getting ready to leave. Susanna arrived.

\- Terry are we having dinner tonight?

\- No, I'm sorry Susanna, Candy and my mother are waiting for me for dinner.

\- And you mother?

\- Yes, they're old friends…

\- Really?

\- It's a long story… I have to hurry, otherwise, I'm going to be late! Bye Susanna!

They got out of his dressing room. Susanna was sulking. She looked at Terry go. Her mother came to pick her up.

\- I thought you were having diner with Terry?

\- Me too… only candy is more important than me!

\- What?

\- She lost her memory, she's vulnerable and pregnant by another man and he still can't stay away from her! What does she have more than me!?

\- Susanna, please. You're fine, you have a prosthesis, the theatre's insurance paid you… Terry is not in love with you. Life goes on…

\- Mom, you don't understand, when we have dinner together, it's heaven… I love him so much…

\- And he loves another woman…

\- I thought you were on my side mom…

\- We tried and we failed, he didn't propose to you…

\- But he dines with me…

\- As a friend, Susie, please…

\- Mom, I have to fight for the man I love… I have to get rid of Candy…

\- Susanna, let's go have diner, said her mother with a weary tone.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry arrived at his apartment and he found the two women of his life. He was ectatic! It was Candy's last night at his place. He talked about his evening at the theatre and they had diner and they spent a nice evening in the family atmosphere. Eleonor had never seen her son so radiant and so happy. It was because of candy. Pregnant by another man or not, Candy was what her son needed. She smiled and looked at them behaving like an old married couple.

\- I should come and see you on stage one day, said Candy smiling.

\- Why not? I'll send you a ticket…

\- What? You think I can't pay it myself?

\- You can, but I want to be gentleman… There is no way you're paying to come to see me…

\- But you're worth it, Romeo, said Candy smiling, you are so handsome, to see you on stage with your british accent must be very exciting!

Terry couldn't help blushing. God how much he loved that woman!

\- If I could have you on stage with me, my Juliet, it would be heaven…

Candy burst out laughing. Eleonor was looking at them with love.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in Chicago…

\- What are you doing on your computer honey? Asked Archibald.

\- I haven't heard from Candy in a week and she's not answering to my emails, my phone calls, or my texts message… that's not like her at all…

\- Why did she to New York for again?

\- She had problem to solve…

\- I bet it has something to do with Terry and the fact that Albert left suddenly for his trip…

\- New York equals Terry, of course, said Annie.

\- Now, can you come to bed please honey?

\- All right.

Annie went on his bed and her husband took her in his arms to kiss her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Memory of the Heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"A few discoveries"**_

Candy was living in her little apartment and she didn't quite know what to do. There was a computer, she looked at her email, but there was nothing on the father of her baby, nobody was talking about the pregnancy. She found an email from a girl named Annie Brighton Cornwell…

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey sweetie! I hope you're fine and that you found what you were looking for…Looking forward to hearing from you. XOXO"**_

What was she looking for? She was tempted to reply and to ask her, but on the other hand, she couldn't really ask about her past, so her memory wouldn't stay away forever. That was depressing!She had found the key to her mailbox and she went to get her mail, and there was only bills and flyers. Nothing, absolutely nothing on her life before or on the father of her baby.

Her bank account was full of money, so she didn't need to work, which was a good thing, since she had amnesia, she had forgotten her skills!

 _"_ _Oh my God, I'm going to go crazy doing nothing!"_

She went for a walk in the park and she looked at some children playing. Taking care of children, she'd like that, it was like she already did it before. She liked the laughs of children. She liked children. She was reassured, she had amnesia, she didn't really know what to do with her future baby. It felt good for her to know that she liked children and that her baby, was probably a surprise, but it was surely loved… Especially if it was Terry's . But what was she thinking? She kept repeating herself that the baby wasn't Terry's, but her head was refusing to accept it and register that information…

She went back home and she looked around and she finally found the password to her answering machine, on the instruction of the phone she apparently bought when she got to New York. There were a lot of messages. They were all from the same person, Annie…

 _ **"**_ _ **Candy? Are you all right? It's been days since I've heard from you! You're not replying to my email or my text messages… what's going on? "You know who" is holding you prisoner?"**_

She heard Annie's soft voice and she was wondering what their relationship was. "You know who?". Who was she talking about? Was it Terry? Or someone else?

 _ **"**_ _ **Ok, I don't want to fill up your answering machine, so call me as soon as you get this message, said Annie's voice."**_

She heard a voice in the back.

 ** _"_** ** _My little kitten? Come back to us quickly! Don't let "you know who" keep you prisoner, far away from us, your family! He doesn't deserve you! Hugs and kisses! Annie, come to bed, please, I want you now!"_**

 _ **"Archie! That's getting into Candy's voicemail!...! Bye sweetie! Call me!"**_

They seemed so happy. She wanted to be happy like that too, with Terry. Why was Terry's name coming back in her head all the time? "You know who"? Who was that "You know who"?. Was it the baby's father? The one she came to see in New York? But those people, whomever they were, didn't know about her pregnancy. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would tell everybody that she was pregnant out of wedlock. She would have to tell Terry about it…

 _"_ _It means that I made love without being married… what kind of girl am I?" She asked herself._

She called the hospital to give them her address and so the city would know where to send her cheque for the compensation for her subway accident. They were already paying for her hospital bills.

Terry called her often. He would bring her treats and would ask her what she wanted.

\- What are you craving today, Freckles?

\- Today? I want a philly steak with cheese.

\- That's full of grease…

\- That's what I'm craving…

\- You're feeding crap to your baby!

\- Well at the moment if I don't eat that, I'm going to puke and they baby won't have anything to eat!

\- All right, for the baby, I'll buy you that sandwich full of grease…

\- Thank you Terry. My stomach is crying already!

\- Lemonade…

\- Not any lemonade, the one we can buy at Wal-Mart...

\- Fine. I'll bring you all that very soon.

\- Hurry, I'm starving! She said laughing.

Terry arrived half an hour later with sandwiched and a box of lemonade. Candy smiled when she opened the door.

\- My hero…, she said smiling.

\- I fell like I should be wearing Superman's suit…

\- No, Romeo is fine with me… Come in, please.

Terry came in with his bags and he put them on the table. Candy brought some plates and ustensils and some glasses. On top of the sandwiches, there was a coleslaw salade with vinegar, hot chicken wings. They sat at the table.

\- So, what did you do today?

\- I'm bored to death…my memory doesn't seem to want to come back…

\- Don't force it, remember what the doctor told you.

\- Yes, I know… said Candy with a weary tone, this sandwich is divine!

\- I see you're eating with appetite.

\- It's too good… eating what you're craving is wonderful, full of grease or not…

He looked at her smiling. She was so happy. He loved making her happy.

\- You didn't find anything else in the apartment?

\- I'll show you what I found when I'm done eating. Did you bring dessert?

\- Yes; I got banana split…

\- Magnificent!

She finished her sandwich, had some lemonade and then she ate her banaba split. Terry was having the hot chicken wings…

After the meal, Candy showed Terry what she found. The was a letter from a company called March of Dime…

\- Looks like I used to work there…

\- We should go and see…

\- I'm scared…

\- Of what?

\- What if the father of my baby is there?

 _"_ _Unless Albert works there, I don't think so" Said Terry to himself._

\- Don't worry, don't think about that…

\- How could I not think about it? If it's not you…

\- For the thousandth time, it's not me…

\- Then, I don't want to know! Said Candy crossing her arms and sulking.

\- You can't be afraid of your memory, otherwise, you won't be able to move on…

\- You're right! I hate it, when you're right!

\- Come on Freckles, you ate, you're full. We can go ask them some questions…

\- All right…

They went to the address, They were at the reception when a man come out of the office…

\- Hey, my Candy!

The man had a thick accent and he was big tall and had a beard.

\- You remembered us?

\- Euh…, said Candy surprised.

\- She had an accident…, said Terry

\- Ah… what accident? Asked the man.

\- On the subway, said Candy, I've lost my memory…

\- Oh, is that why you weren't coming anymore? I thought you were mad at me, querida…you come back to see you your Joselito…

 _"_ _Her Joselito"_? That was probably a very bad joke! He had said that with such a familiar tone. He approached Candy and she started panicking! She didn't sleep with that weird guy, she hoped! She felt nauseous all of a sudden and she was white as a sheet. Terry looked at the scene like in a dream. Candy didn't sleep with that guy! Albert was the baby's father!

The lady at the reception called Joselito to tell him that Mr. Edwards was looking for him on the phone…

\- I'm coming _querida_ …, he said leaving against his will.

Candy turned to Terry.

\- I think I'm going to be sick…

The receptionist looked at Candy and she said:

\- You're not volunteering here anymore, she whispered, he's been hitting on you and your hit him between his legs… he wants revenge…

\- Thank you, said Candy relieved.

Thank God, she wasn't a slut!

\- Let's get out of here! Said Terry before your "Joselito" comes back…

\- With pleasure! Said Candy smiling.

They left the building rather quickly.

\- You could've sued for sexual harassment.

\- Maybe I felt sorry for him…

\- He's an old disgusting guy…

\- You can't imagine how relieved I am…

\- You weren't thinking that…?

\- What? If it's not you, I have to think about anybody!

\- Come on Candy… why do you absolutely want it to be me?

They were in front of the Terry's parked car. She turned to him.

\- Because I can imagine myself with you in bed…

\- Oh Candy! He said.

He took her in his arms and kissed her for a moment. Then they got into the car and they went back at Candy's.

\- I have to go to the theatre.

\- Thank you for everything, Romeo…

\- You're welcome Freckles…

He left to go to the theatre. She closed the door behind him. She wished he would stay with her, but she wished a lot of things and she didn't get them. There was a ring at the door. Terry probably forgot something… but what? He forgot to kiss her… She opened the door without looking in the visor. And her smile disappeared in front of the young man she didn't know, in front of her.

\- Candy? He said, oh my darling! Thank God! You're fine!

He took her in his arms and hugged her. Candy was stunned, but she let him do it. Who the heck was this young man and why was he calling her "my darling"? Oh my God, why did Terry had to be at the theatre?


	7. Chapter 7

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"At the theatre tonight"**_

Who was this man who was hugging her like that and calling her "my darling"… ? She had to ask him, but she was unable to move.

\- My darling, I'm so happy that you and the baby are fine…

\- What? Said Candy, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She woke up startled with cold sweats. Her heart was racing! She was afraid. She took her phone and called Terry… What time was it?

\- Candy? Said Terry alerted, are you all right?

\- Terry… I had a nightmare…

\- What kind of nightmare?

\- A man rang at my door, I opened and he called me "my darling" and he said he was happy the baby and I were fine…

\- Do you know who it was?

\- I didn't see his face, I don't remember… I yelled "No" and I woke up…

\- You didn't want to know who it was, so you woke up…

\- I don't want to know who the father of my baby, if it's not you…

Terry didn't know how to feel. If Candy felt like that without her memory, why did she sleep with another man? It didn't make any sense!

\- Reassure-me Terry, what kind of girl am I? She said desperate.

\- You're a fine young woman…

\- I don't even know who the father of my baby is! I'm having a child without a father! I'm not a fine young woman!

\- Candy, at the moment, you wouldn't have known your name if we hadn't told it to you… Stop worrying, it's not good for the baby…

\- Remember Joselito… He scared me to death…

\- He scared me too, you know. If he had touched you, he would've received my fist on his face!

Candy burst out laughing. She was more relaxed…

\- Thank you Terry… I'm sorry for bothering you

\- You can call me whenever you want, Candy…

\- Thank you Terry. Good night.

\- Good night Candy.

She felt better and she lay down and closed her eyes. She was thinking about Terry,and she ended up falling back to sleep.

The next day, she found the name of the gynecologist she had chosen, but she wasn't able to attend her last appointment, because it was the day after the subway accident.

Eleonor called her in the morning.

\- How are you Candy?

\- Oh, I'm fine… still the black hole…

\- Don't worry about that…

\- How could I not? I don't know who the father of my baby is… it's upsetting me so much that I'm having nightmares!

\- You have to calm down and think about your baby… all that stress, is not good for the baby…

\- All right…

\- You want to go see Terry tonight?

\- All right. At least I will be able to see him on stage.

\- You like him, don't you?

\- He's the reason I'm getting up in the morning ever since I've lost my memory…  
Eleonor couldn't say anything. But she felt that Candy loved Terry. She didn't seem like a woman in love with another man…

\- Then, that's good. Think about Terry , said Eleonor, I'm going to send you a dress to go to the theatre tonight…

\- You don't have to… I can buy myself something.

\- Don't be ridiculous, it's easier if I send you a dress…

\- All right. Thank you, said Candy smiling.

Eleonor sent in fact, a lot of dresses and shoes with short heels and assorted handbags. She had fun trying on the dresses and she ended up choosing a green dress and she has a flash of herself wearing a green dress, but it was very brief.  
Terry called her to get her menu of the day.

\- What do you want today?

\- Hot dogs with mustard and sauerkraut, anoter one with relish and mustard and another one with onions and ketchup and another one with mustard and ketchup…

\- And for dessert?

\- I want a cherry flavored Italian Ice…

\- And for drink?

\- Green apple juice

\- Very well, said Terry, I'll be there in half an hour

\- I'm salivating already…

He got there just in time with the food. Candy was starving and the smell was making her stomach growl. The table was ready with the plates.

\- One day, you'll have to get into the kitchen and cook, said Terry

\- I don't know if I know how to cook or not…

\- You've got the perfect excuse! You don't remember anything!

\- Was I a good cook?

He remember the meal she and her friends had cooked for him and the other boys when they had spent the night working on the old airplane in his father's warehouse. The food wasn't that bad…

\- Euh, I don't know, said Terry smiling

\- That means I sucked at it! Said Candy laughing

\- No comment…

He was smiling… and all of a sudden, she had a flash of him crying… She stopped laughing. Terry looked at her surprised…

\- What's going on Candy?

\- I… I saw you cr… crying

\- Me?

\- Yes…

She remembers their first meeting.

\- You were very sad…

\- You remember me?

\- Yes, she said smiling, I remember you!

She was so happy, she remembered Terry! She felt like jumping of joy! She stood up from her place and Terry too he opened his arms. She went into his arms to hug him. He had told her that they knew each other, not that she doubted his word, but now she had the proof that he was telling her the truth… and she was just crazed with joy!

\- You see, with a little patience…

\- I wish I had all my memory back…

\- You're never be satisfied!

\- But I'm happy I remember you…

\- But…

\- Why do you think there is a "but"?

\- Because there is a "but"…

\- I wish I had remembered something else… like

\- You and me making love?

How did he know what she was thinking? He was simply marvelous! She loved him!

\- A girl can dream, can she?

\- I told you over and over that I was not the father of your baby…

\- Why do I have trouble believing that?

\- I don't know Candy…

\- Well I remembered you… so you didn't lie to me…

\- Why would I lie to you?

\- I don't know Terry…

Terry said to himself, that he could take advantage of the moment to tell her the truth about her family, but, he didn't want to ruin that moment of happiness. She remembered him!

\- Candy, you remembered me… it's a good thing! A very good thing!

They continued their meal…

\- I'm coming to see you on stage tonight with your mother.

\- Oh, said Terry smiling

\- I hope you won't be too nervous…

\- Me? I never get stage fright!

\- You're sure about yourself?

\- If I'm not, who will be?

\- I can't wait to see you on stage… Have I seen you on stage before?  
\- Yes…

\- Ok… well, since I don't remember, I hope to be mesmerized, she said smiling

They finished their meal and then, Terry got ready to leave.

\- See you later, he said

\- See you later, Terry…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

She was wearing a beautiful green dress that she had to adjust a little.

\- Soon, you will have to readjust the dress again she said outloud

She brushed her hair and let it down on her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and she has a flash; she was wearing another green dress and her hair was down… The flash stopped…

Eleonor Baker arrived just in time with her limousine. Candy got in the car.

\- Candy, you look stunning!

\- Thank you, you too, she said.

\- Thank you.

Candy loved the inside of the car, she was very comfortable.

\- You've probably seen him on stage, said Candy

\- Of course…

\- It's nice of you to come with me

\- I would never get tired of seeing my son on stage…

\- Good… I would never get tired of looking at him either, she said with a little smile

\- How's your belly?

\- Fine…

\- You want something to drink?

\- All right, said Candy smiling, do you have ginger ale?

\- Yes, said Eleonor getting a can of Canada Dry…

\- Thank you…

She like the tingling feeling of the soda on her tongue. It gave her another flash; a glass of champagne was making her head spin, so she went outside on the deck of the boar and saw Terry crying… She closes her eyes… she was indeed starting to remember…

They stopped at a flower shop to buy bouquets for Terry. Eleonor bought red roses. Candy looked around and she saw white roses.

\- Can I have a dozen of white roses, please?

\- Some "Sweet Candy"? Said the florist, right away.

Candy's heart explodes.

\- What did you just say? She asked

\- I beg your pardon?

\- How did you call the white roses?

\- Oh, "Sweet Candy", said the florist, they come especially from Chicago…

\- Chicago? They're not ordinary roses?

\- No, do you see the green reflection around the petals?

\- Yes, said Candy, how beautiful.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm going to call them like you; " Sweet Candy" she heard in her head.**_

It was not Terry's voice. But whose voice was it? Those flowers were called "Sweet Candy" in her honor?

\- Are you ok Candy? Asked Eleonor

\- Oh, your name is "Candy"? Asked the florist, and your eyes are green! Those roses were made for you!

 _ **"**_ _ **I've created this rose for you? She heard in her head again.**_

Who was that? Her baby's father? NO! She wants Terry to be the baby's father! But she has to get a hold of herself.

\- I… I'm fine, thank you. Those flowers are wonderful and they have my name on top of that! They are perfect for Terry… she ended up saying.

\- Indeed! Said Eleonor smiling.

They got out of the boutique with their beautiful bouquets. The driver got out of the car to take the bouquets from their hands and to open the doors of the limo. They arrived at the theatre and they went upstairs to Eleonor personal loge. The play started almost right away… Candy looked at Terry fascinated. He was absolutely magnificent. She was falling in love with him… if she wasn't already before she lost her memory… Her heart was overflowing with love for Terry!

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh my God! She said closing her eyes, oh my God! I love Terry! But I had just met him without my memory…"**_

She saw him on stage with Susanna and all of a sudden, she felt a twinge of jealousy. A violent twinge of jealous, she wanted to pull her eyes out! But, where did that all come from?! Jealousy? Did she have the right to be jealous? After all, she was going to have another man's baby. She was tied to that other man… NO! She didn't want another man, she wanted Terry!  
It was the intermission.

\- You want something to drink?

\- I can go and get it, said Candy, do you want something?

\- Don't worry about that, said Eleonor

There was a knock at the door and a man came in.

\- Bring us two ginger ales, Walton

\- Right away Madam…

\- Wow, said Candy

\- I know, I barely move my little finger, aside when I want to cook…

\- You cook?

\- Yes… I had to play the role of a good cook one day, and I didn't want to just act like I was a good cook…

\- Well, we can say that you take your work very seriously

\- When you work hard, you're rewarded…

The play continued and Candy was still hating Susanna, while loving Terry. What was going on? She had only known for a fews days… she concentrated on the play, the prince of Denmark, he was wonderful… she was crying of joy while clapping her hands.

Eleonor was looking at her, moved. Candy loved her son, she could feel it. She was hoping that everything will go fine for them.

\- Let's go see Terry, she said.

\- All right, said Candy smiling taking her bouquet of flowers.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

There were a lot of people, they were walking very slowly. They walked to the back stages and Eleonor didn't even need to show her pass, they knew who she was and they let her in. They arrived in Terry's dressing room. Susanna was there. And Candy didn't like that. She had to restrain herself so she wouldn't throw Susanna out… What was that? She was jealous? That bad? She couldn't stand Susanna…

\- Mum! Candy! Said Terry smiling, come in!

\- You were great on stage my darling, said Eleonor

\- Is that the mother of the actress talking? Asked Terry

\- You can dissociate us? Asked Eleonor

\- Thank you mum…

\- I thought you were magnificent too, said Candy giving him the bouquet of flowers.

\- Thank you Candy, white roses…

\- They're called "Sweet Candy", according to the florist, she said.

\- Ah…, said Terry

 _ **"**_ _ **Anthony created a flower for me, a white rose with green reflection around the petals…" He remembered.**_

But he had to be nice with Candy…

\- Thank you very much Candy, he said

\- Here is my bouquet of red roses, said Eleonor

\- Thank you mum…

He turned to Susanna who hadn't said anything.

\- Susanna, you remember Candy?

\- Yes, said Susanna, good evening

\- But I don't remember you, said Candy a little dryly

Terry gave Candy a surprised look.

\- I'm sorry about the accident, said Susanna, your family must be relieved that you're all right…

\- My family? I'm an orphan…

\- But you have…

\- Susanna, can you leave us please? The doctor said not to tell Candy anything on what she forgot

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…, said Susanna

\- You're coming to have dinner with us Terry? Asked Eleonor

\- Terry, you've been neglecting me for days, said Susanna

\- You can come with us, said Terry against his will

Candy wanted to explose. Dinner with that turkey? She felt sick!

\- Very well then, said Eleonor, we're going to wait for you in the car, come on Candy!  
Candy followed Eleonor like an automaton, otherwise she was going to pull Susanna's eyes out.  
Susanna was smiling.

\- I'm sorry again, Terry…

\- It's ok, said Terry, are you ready to go?

\- Yes…

They got out together and they met Susanna's mother.

\- Mom, we're going to have dinner with Terry's mother

\- The great Eleonor Baker? Said Mrs. Marlowe

\- Yes…

\- I'd like to meet her…

\- Some other time, said Terry

\- My daughter saved your life, you could do me the pleasure of introducing me to your mother…  
Terry had a sigh. He had neglected Susanna for Candy, he was having lunch with Candy, daily and he also had dinner with her…

\- All right, you can come with us, he said against his will.

Candy and Eleonor were surprised to see Mrs. Marlowe joining them.

\- Mum, Mrs. Marlowe wanted to meet you, so I invited her to join us, said Terry.

\- How nice of you, said Candy ironically.

Terry looked at her. It was the second time she was "dry" in less than ten minutes… What was going on? She was probably upset about something… He should've been the one upset, after all, she had brought him some "Sweet Candy" by her dear Anthony. But she didn't remember Anthony, she remembered him… But by buying "Sweet Candy", didn't she remember Anthony indirectly? Even if she didn't know it? He was not going to be angry at her for something she didn't remember?! She had remembered him, but the flower boy had just entered the portrait! He looked at Candy and he saw that she was angry… He didn't know why, it was probably because of Susanna… He was jealous because of the flower boy… Shouldn't he be happy because Candy's memory was coming back?


	8. Chapter 8

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The phone calls"**_

Dinner was fine, but for Candy, it was torture, because she wanted to strangle Susanna… She didn't understand where the anger towards Terry's colleague came from. To see her on stage with Terry, she didn't like it either… She wanted to say something, but Terry interrupted her. What was that all about? Who cares? Let this dinner be over soon! What should've been a nice day, had become torture! And also, she started yawning hard to show that she was tired… Eleonor got the message.

\- I'm going to drive Candy back to her apartment, said Eleonor, she's tired…

\- That's true, said Candy, I'm sorry, but I usually go to bed early…

\- So, we're going to call it a night, said Eleonor smiling.

They left the table leaving Terry with the Marlowe ladies. He was not very happy, but if Candy was tired… she shouldn't be forced to stay.

Candy didn't say anything during the ride back home.

\- Thank you for this evening, said Candy getting out of the car.

\- We should do this again, sometime…

\- Without the Marlowe ladies, please.

\- I promise you, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Good night.

\- Good night Candy…

Candy got in the building. When she arrived in her apartment, she had a sigh of relief. What a torture! Why did she hate that woman like that? She tried to find her lovable, but it didn't work at all…She went to bed, she had an appointment with Dr. Miller in the morning. She was angry with Terry, but why was she angry? Because he invited Susanna and her mother… She was hoping he would call to apologize. She went to take her make up off, she brushed her hair after putting on her night gown and she lay on the bed. Her phone ended up finally ringing.

\- Hello?

\- Have you calm down? Said Terry's voice.

\- You didn't need to invite them! It was my evening at the theatre!

\- Is that why you got angry?

\- Yes…

\- And is that why you bought me "Sweet Candys"?

\- I thought you would like that…

Truth be told, she didn't remember the flower boy. Terry had a sigh, he couldn't be upset at her even if he was jealous of a poor boy who was no longer in this world.

\- They were beautiful, thank you… I'm sorry for inviting Susanna and her mother…

\- You were probably forced to do it…

\- Are you insinuating that I'm weak?

\- I'm not insinuating anything, just that you let yourself be manipulated by women…

\- You included?

\- If I could manipulate you, you wouldn't have invited those two… ladies…

\- Why do I feel like "ladies" was not the word you were looking for?

\- Because you've got a bad mind…

They burst out laughing together. They were happy to have made up before they went to bed.

\- Good night Candy.

\- Good night Terry…

Candy fell asleep with a smile on her lips and she dreamt about Terry…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, in Doctor Miller's office:

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm fine.

\- And the baby?

\- He gives me some weird cravings sometime, but it's fine… Terry helps me get the food I like

\- Good. What about your memory, anything new?

\- I found some email messages on my computer and some messages on my voicemail from my friends…

\- Did you call them?

\- No, because I don't really know what to tell them…

\- It's better to wait before meeting your old friends, your memory has do come back on it's own… so you better avoid your old contacts. Don't be in a rush…

\- All right.

\- Have you made any progress with your memory?

\- I remember little things, I remember how I met Terry…

\- That's good…

\- But I still don't know who the father of my baby is… I had a dream that he came to see me, but I couldn't see his face…

\- A man without a face? You don't want to remember?

\- Why? Should there be a particular reason?

\- Don't worry, don't force yourself… everything will come back, in due time…

\- Thank you doctor.

\- Stay calm and live without forcing your memory…

\- All right.

Candy went back home. In the hallway, she met a young woman.

\- Candy?

Candy looked at the woman like she has just fallen from the sky.

\- Marcia, Marcia Adams, your neighbor!

\- Oh… yes, of course…, said Candy, I'm sorry, I've lost my memory…

\- For real? It's like in a Soap Opera!

\- I assure you that I'm not kidding, said Candy.

\- Oh… I'm sorry. You really lost your memory?

\- Yes…

Candy was now in front of her door. She opened it.

\- You… you want to come in?

\- All right…

The young woman got in. She had brown wavy hair and brown eyes. They went to sit in the living room.

\- Well, you were not very… friendly, you didn't talk much either…

\- Oh, what a pity… so you won't be able to tell me things about my likfe then…

\- Sorry… you never talked about your life… we would see each other in the hallway and we would talk a little, that's all…

\- Oh…

The phone rang. She looked at the caller display, it was Terry.

\- How was your visit to the doctor's?

\- It went well…

\- Did you talk about your progress?

\- That I remembered you? Yes…

\- He's still telling you not to force it…

\- Yes… so I'm calming down…

\- Are you hiding something from me?

She hand told him about the messages she got on her voicemail or her friends' emails… She was afraid of contacting her friends from the past, she was mostly afraid to be told that has left a boyfriend somewhere…

\- Candy…

\- Nothing serious…

\- What?

\- I found a voicemail from a certain Annie and her guy…

\- Ah…

\- I didn't want to call them back…

\- Why?

\- I'm afraid and Doctor Miller said not to do it, to let my memory come back on it's own…

Terry had a sigh of relief. Having Candy's family and her friends on the back, was the last thing they both needed…

\- I shouldn't tell you about your past…

\- I know, I'm not mad at you… and since I'm in no more rush to remember…

\- Are you sure you don't want to call them? Said Terry.

\- And certain. I've got you, and my head is spinning. If I bring friends whom I don't even remember, who would want me to remember everything at all cost… that's too many complications which I can do without at the moment…

\- Very well… what do you want to eat today?

\- Fried rice with shrimp, hot chicken wings and green apple juice…

\- And your usual dessert?

\- Non, I want a piece of puff pastries with whipped cream…

\- I'll be there with everything in an hour, you think you can hold on until then and not die of hunger?

\- I thought you were Superman, if an hour is the best you can offer me…

\- Bye Candy, said Candy hanging up.

Marcia looked at her.

\- Who was that, your boyfriend?

\- A friend, that's all.

\- You seem very familiar with him…

\- He's just a friend…

They continued talking about everyday things until Terry got there half an hour later, with bags of food for lunch. Candy was smiling when she opened the door to him…

\- You haven't died of hunger yet?

\- The thought of you coming kept me alive…

Marcia walked to the door.

\- Terrence Grandchester? The King of Broadway? Oh my God Candy! You never told me that you knew a celebrity! He's even more good looking in person!

Candy shook her head. Did Marcia realized that Terry was in the room with them?

\- Terry, this is my neighbor, Marcia. Marcia, you've recognized Terry…

\- I'm pleased to meet you. Well, I have to go. See you later Candy! Bon appetit !

She left smiling. Terry looked at Candy.

\- A neighbor who recognize me in the hallway…

\- So?

\- Apparently, I was very discreet and not very talkative…

\- So, I gather you didn't confide in her…

\- No, she doesn't know who the father of my baby is… I didn't even tell her I was pregnant…

They were setting up the table together.

\- I will have to talk to my friends, said Candy

\- In Chicago?

\- If that's where they are, yes… otherwise they will end up worrying right? They know I came to New York to see "you know who"…

\- "You know who"?

\- Yes, I wish they had said a name…

\- My name…

\- Yes, your name! But it's "you know who"! I don't know who it is. It could be Joselito! What do I know?

\- You would've left Chicago to come and see Joselito? Said Terry with a mocking tone.

\- Maybe I'm a slut who likes weird guys…

\- You are not a slut, Candy!

\- Nobody can tell me who the father of my baby is!

\- Maybe your friends know, you want me to talk to them?

\- I'm afraid to hear the answer to that question…

\- Maybe they don't know…

\- Maybe… all right, you can ask them…

\- All right…

They were now at the table eating. The worries had no effect on Candy's appetite, she was savouring every bite. Terry smiled looking at her. After the meal, they went for a walk at the park. When they came back, Terry took Candy's friends phone number in her address book.

\- Don't call me if you know the name, said Candy.

\- Candy…

\- Bye Terry

\- Bye Candy

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry didn't want to call Chicago at all, but Candy was right, they will end up worrying and start looking for her and they will eventually find her without her memory… He called Annie's number.

\- Hello?

\- Annie?

\- Who is this?

\- It's Terry…

\- Oh… did something happened to Candy?

\- Well good evening to you too, Annie…

\- I'm sorry… I haven't heard from her in days!

\- That's why I'm calling, she had an accident…

\- Oh my God! Is she all right?

\- Physically, she's fine, except, she lost her memory…

\- She what? Are you freaking kidding me?

\- No…

\- Oh…

\- That's why she hadn't contacted you…

\- Oh Ok… where is she? I want to see her…

\- Well… the doctor advise her not to see people from her past at the moment, he wants her memory to come back on it's own

\- What about you? How did she contact you if she doesn't remember anything?

\- I saw her on the news and I went to the hospital…

\- Ah… you could've called us…

\- Is Albert there?

\- No, he's been on a trip for weeks…

\- The doctor gave the order…

\- I'm her sister!

\- I know, but since the doctor didn't know what caused her amnesia, he was afraid she could regress if she didn't want to remember…

\- Regress?

\- Yes, lose her memory for good…

\- Oh… otherwise, she's fine?

Terry was waiting for Annie to talk about the baby, but nothing was coming.

\- She's fine, she of course wants to get her memory back, but she's in no rush anymore…

\- I want to see her…

\- You have to wait for a while…

\- All right…

\- And tell your guy to wait too…

\- It's not going to be easy…

\- I'm counting on you…

\- You coward!

\- I'm not afraid of your guy and you know it… I'm just not in the mood to argue with him…

\- All right… Thanks for calling Terry.

\- You're welcome. Bye Annie.

Terry hung up the phone. She didn't talk about the baby… maybe she didn't know, or maybe she was keeping Candy's secret. He will have to ask her… or he will never know. He called Annie back.

\- Terry?

\- I have to ask you something… but you have to keep it to yourself

\- All right…

\- Candy is pregnant…

\- Oh…

\- Did you know about it?

\- No…

\- She's two months pregnant…

\- Two months?

\- Yes and the last time I was with her was three months ago…

\- Oh Terry… I'm sorry.

\- Was she close to Albert?

\- They were close yes, said Annie, they had a date… but…

\- Here is New York? That's why she didn't come to see me? Well, it's none of my business…

\- She doesn't know who the father is? You said two months? It's probably Albert… but he's on a trip. As soon as he contact us…

\- I have to go, Annie…

\- Tell Candy I send her my love…

\- All right…

Terry was completely devastated. Candy didn't want to know who the father of her baby was. He didn't need to hear either from Annie's mouth that she had gotten close to Albert! He had the impression they had given him a blow in the stomach… Was he going to tell Candy? No, he was going to wait for her to remember on her own, because, after all, she was the only one who know who had gotten her pregnant…


	9. Chapter 9

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Indecisive heart"**_

Annie hung up the phone and she turned to Archie who was looking at her.

\- Who was that?

\- Terry…

\- Ah… what did he want?

\- He wanted to tell us that Candy had an accident…

\- What? Is she all right?

\- Physically, she's fine… but…

\- But?

\- She lost her memory…

\- What? Are you kidding?!

\- No…

\- We have to go see her! How long ago did the accident happen?

\- A few days…

\- That's why she wasn't answering her phone or her emails?! She lost her memory?

\- Yes…

\- Then how did she contact Grandchester, if she doesn't remember anything?

\- He saw her on television on the news…

\- Really? And why didn't he contact us? We're her family!

\- The doctor taking care of her thinks is better if she remembers her past on her own and avoid contact with people she knows…

\- We're her family! Said Archie.

\- She doesn't remember us…

\- If she could see us… let's go see her.

\- No, Terry said she could regress…

\- Regress?

\- Yes, like, she could refuse to remember for good…

\- I don't trust Grandchester…

\- He loves Candy, he's going to take good care of her…

\- She should've been here with us!

\- But she's in New York, with Terry…

\- Albert…

\- It's none of our business, said Annie, thinking about Candy's pregnancy.

\- Come on Annie!

\- Listen, you want to risk Candy's health? When she gets her memory back, she's going to contact us, you know that…

\- Damn that Grandchester! He's got Susanna Marlowe and now he's taking advantage of Candy!

\- She's got amnesia, she's not stupid Archie… and Terry is going to take good care of her, you'll see

\- Like the first time?

\- The accident wasn't his fault… Archie, please, think about Candy!

\- Candy has amnesia! That Granchester could make her believe anything…

\- If she's in New York, it was probably to see Terry…

Archie didn't reply. That son of a duke was a lucky son of a gun! He had his duty towards Susanna Marlowe and Candy with amnesia was also his duty, in a way, since she was the woman he loved and he couldn't abandon her. Archie had to restrain himself, so he wouldn't take the first plane for New York. But he wanted to speak to Terry. Nevertheless, he was going to wait until he calms down first…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was watching baby clothes on the computer when the phone rang.

\- _Hola querida_ …

Candy's blood stopped running. Joselito! He had his phone number? They were that close? Oh no! No, no, no and no! Not Joselito!

\- What do you want from me? She asked.

\- Is your little disability over? You've recognize my voice…

\- I still have amnesia…

\- Come on _querida_ , you could have a lot of fun with me… I can take good care of you, you know?

\- NO! Said Candy.

\- I promise I will be as sweet as a lamb… let me come and see you. Let's go to the beach together…

\- No way! Leave me alone!

\- Come on _querida_ , we could have a lot of fun you know…

\- Joselito, I'm pregnant…

\- What?! Said Joselito outraged, I've only stole one kiss from you and you were sleeping with someone else?

\- I've never slept with you?

That's what Joselito was saying, but she wanted to be sure. It was too important.

\- NO! You little slut! You 're not going to stick you bastard child on my back, you hear me? I have a wife and kids, I…

Candy had a sigh of relief and instead of being angry by Joselito's insults, she was relieved and she was smiling. She hung up the phone in the middle of his tirade and she dialed another number.

\- He's not the father? She said right away.

\- Who? Asked Terry surprised.

\- Joselito! He just called me. I've never slept with him…

\- Why did he call you? Asked Terry coldly.

He didn't seem to share Candy's joy.

\- He wanted me to go with him to the beach.

\- If he calls you again, we're going to press charges for harassment …

\- Terry? You haven't heard what I said? He's not the father!

\- I've never thought for a second that he could be the father, Candy. You wouldn't sleep with that kind of loser…

\- Me neither, but it was good to hear the confirmation, don't you think so?

He had to remember that she had amnesia and the littlest certainty was like a party for her.

\- You're right, I'm sorry. It's wonderful that Joselito is not the father…

\- Your enthousiasm is touching…

\- I'm coming in half an hour to pick you up to go eat a bite… be ready, all right?

\- All right Terry, she said smiling, see you later my "Terilito"…

They burst out laughing together. Candy hung up and she was happy, she felt like she was flotting. Joselito, was not the father of her baby! Then, there was still the possibility that it could be Terry… Even though he kept saying it wasn't him… She smiled and she continued dreaming… Terry trusted her and she said to herself that she was very lucky he found her after that subway accident…

Terry took her to a seafood restaurant and she savoured every bite, she thought it was delicious. Thanks to her "Terilito", who spent his time making her happy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry called Annie again, to give her an update.

\- Terry?! Hi! How is she?

\- Good evening Annie, she's fine. How are you over there?

\- I'm fine, but Archie… wants to speak to you.

\- Of course…

\- I managed to keep him here, but he wants to speak to you…

Terry waited a few seconds and:

\- Grandchester? You better not take advantage of the situation!

Terry wanted to scream. Candy was having someone else's child, probably Albert's … if the dandy knew about it, he would've laughed at his face. He decided to keep his calm, for Candy.

\- She's sick Cornwell, I'm not going to take advantage of her. I know you don't acknowledge it, but I'm a true English gentleman…

\- That's good, because I wanted to take the first plane and keep an eye on her for Albert, but Annie persuaded me not to do it. As strong is my will to disregard it, Candy's health comes first…

\- How nice of you, said Terry ironically.

\- I trust you, against my will, but take good care of her…

\- Trust is great!

\- You've got a duty…

\- Candy is the woman I love, Cornwell. I couldn't not take care of her…

\- Bye Grandchester.

\- Bye Cornwell.

Terry hung up. Archie's hostility was something normal between them. He had fought with him, because of Candy, under other ridiculous pretenses, like patriotism for one… But that year, he had had friends for the first time and he had a lot of fun with kids his own age. He smiled.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time passed and Candy was starting to show. Terry felt the difference when he held her by the waist during their walks. And he frustrated against his will. Albert had touched Candy, because it was better for him to blame Albert than a stranger without a face. Anyway, there was a man in the nature that had touched his Freckles and gotten her pregnant! So, like to reassure himself, he started to kiss her regularly when they say goodbye.

Candy of course was very happy. Terry's kisses were making her dream. She loved that Terry was getting closer to her, if it meant he was away from Susanna.

As a matter of fact…

\- But Terry, it's been days since we've spent time together! Said Susanna, I miss our dinners after the play…

He would spend his days with Candy, his evening with Susanna on stage, and then he didn't really feel like having dinner with her. But…he felt obligated, since he felt guilty.

\- Let's go and have dinner, said Terry with a weary tone.

\- Don't jump of joy or anything, said Susanna upset.

\- I'm not of good company tonight…

\- You're trying to get out of it, you mean, let's go, said Susanna.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had an appointment with her gynecologist. She was going to have an ultra sound. She was nervous, she didn't want to be alone. She could've asked Marcia to go with her, but she wanted to ask Terry first… So she went to his place, early in the morning.

\- Candy? Said Terry surprised, what's going on?

\- Nothing, she said a little ashamed.

Now that she was in front of him, she thought the request was ridiculous. What? Why ridiculous? He kisses her goodbye before he goes, didn't he?

\- Well…

\- Candy, you can tell me anything…

\- Well I have an appointment with my gynecologist for an ultra sound…and I would like you to come with me…

\- Is there a problem?

\- No… but I want you to come with me, please Terry…

Terry looked at her. Did he need to torture himself that way? He had agreed to be responsible to her and he hid behind the doctor to prevent Candy's friends from coming. She was having Albert's baby, so what? If he had know where Albert was, he would've contacted him so he could go with Candy? The green monster of jealousy had made him kiss Candy regurlarly. He was behaving like a fool… He put himself alone in that situation. He looked at Candy in the eyes… God, she was so beautiful, it was the pregnancy it had madi her even more beautiful.

\- In how long? He finally asked.

\- It's at 1030 at the hospital…

\- Have you eaten yet?

\- I had a knot in my stomach.

\- Candy! Think about the baby! Let's go in the kitchen, I have time to make you a real breakfast…

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

She was relieved. For a moment, she was afraid that Terry would say no. She didn't know how right she was.

Terry did two sunny side up eggs with bacon and toasts.

\- No caffeine, he said.

\- You have decaf?

\- There's still the one you left when you lived here…

\- Oh… perfect, she said, because I love the smell of coffee.

\- And here is your orange juice…

\- Candy you put some lemonade in it?

\- Of course…

After breakfast, they went to the hospital to the appointment. There were a lot of people waiting, some were already showing and some weren't. Some were with their husband or partner. Candy was happy that Terry had come with her. He wasn't wearing sunglasses or a cap. As a matter of fact, why would Terrence Grandchester, the king of Broadway, be in a waiting room at the hospital in the OBGYN section with a young woman who wasn't Susanna Marlowe, his known girlfriend?

Candy was on the exam table and she was holding Terry's hand…

Terry was going to see the little being he would've given anything to be his, even if he wanted to be elsewhere…

The screen was not very clear, Candy and Terry didn't understand a thing. They could hear the sound of a heartbeat…

\- That's kind of fast, said Candy, is that normal?

\- Yes, said the doctor, don't worry… it's moving a lot, which is good, it's active, you want to know the sex?

\- No! Said Candy and Terry at the same time.

They looked at each other, smiling. They were on the same page. This baby was Albert's, well too bad, for now, Terry felt like the father of the little being he was seeing on the screen. He was completely amazed and happy. He kissed Candy on the lips.

\- Thank you for coming with me, Terry.

\- You're welcome Freckles. I wouldn't have missed this for the world

 _"_ _You big fat liar! You almost didn't come! But what a nice show it was!" Said Terry to himself._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The beautiful warm voice"**_

Candy asked for a DVD copy of the ultrasound. Seeing the baby on that little screen made her realise that it was really real. The baby she didn't know who it's father was. There was a man with whom she had slept, who had made her a baby… But until then, since the baby was not visible, it didn't seem real to her… This is was not the time to think about that… Terry was with her and she was happy.

\- Here is a copy of your baby's DVD, said the nurse giving her a case with the DVD inside.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

Terry took her arm and they left together.

\- Let's go and have lunch, said Terry.

\- Thanks for coming with me Terry.

\- What were you afraid of?

\- I'm not afraid when I'm with you Terry, said Candy smiling, thanks again for coming with me…

They went to have lunch in a restaurant, where the customers would chose themselves big fat steak, well marinated and they would grill it in front of them. There was a salad buffet. Candy took everything that was sour in the buffet and the meat was so tender… It came with sauté potatoes and slightly season with rosemary. The plate was huge. Terry carried the plate for her and they went to sit. A server brought Terry's plate. They brought them some little bread in a little basket with butter on a little plate. They brought a lemonade for Candy and a coca cola for Terry.

\- Oh my God Terry, I've never eaten a meat to tender, it's melting your the mouth!

\- Like chocolate? Said Terry laughing.

\- Yes, M&Ms, said Candy laughing.

\- _"_ _Melts in your mouth, not in your hands" he sang_

\- And this salad, the vinaigrette is excellent!

\- With the mix you made…

\- It's excellent! Said Candy.

\- By the way, you remember the M&M commercial?

\- Looks like it, she said smiling.

\- Your memory is coming back

\- Very slowly, yes!

She was happy and Terry was glad. He was wondering why he wanted to blew her off. There was a man who was the father of Candy's baby, walking around in the nature, unaware of it… Albert… where was Albert and why wasn't he contacting Candy? She was pregnant, that was a fact… and sooner of later, Albert was going to show up…  
In front of Candy's door after lunch, Terry kissed her softly.

\- I'll call you after the play, all right?

\- All right Terry, said Candy smiling.

She got in and she closed the door and Terry left. Candy was on cloud nine and she saw the light on her answering machine; there was a voicemail. She pressed on the button, thinking it was probably the doctor's office calling about the DVD, and she heard:

 _ **"**_ _ **My little Candy, said a beautiful and warm voice, which was totally unknown to her, I know I promised to call you earlier, but I was very busy with meetings in South America. Then I'll go to Europe… unfortunately I won't be able to free myself as fast as I thought before. I will be busy, for God knows how long…"**_

Candy put her hand on her belly instinctively. Not that she thought he was the baby's father, but because of the sincere affection she felt in the message.

 _ **"**_ _ **I will let you now once I'm back in America and I hope you would have solved your problem and that we could continue our little duo where we interrupted it… Love and kisses, my little Candy."**_

Candy looked at the answering machine horrified. _"_ _Our little duo where we interrupted it"?_ What did that exactly meant? Was it her baby's father? No, no, no! Did he know? He's been on a trip for a while, maybe he didn't know she was pregnant… No! She didn't want him to be the baby's father! He was on a trip, international meetings, he must be rich. She wasn't poor either! She went to sit on the couch and she cried. She knew a man who seemed wealthy and responsible and who was probably her baby's father… No, no, no! Her head was refusing to register that information…

 _"_ _It's Terry! I don't care what the doctors are saying! It's Terry… I don't care about the beautiful warm voice on the voicemail! I want Terry!"_

Marcia arrived a little while later. Candy opened the door, when she rang.

\- You look like hell! Said Marcia.

They were very friendly now.

\- Thanks, said Candy trying to smile.

\- What's wrong? Did you cry?

\- Let's go and make supper, said Candy.

\- You did cry! Did you have a fight with the King of Broadway?

\- No…

\- Then, what is it?

\- I found a voicemail on my answering machine when I came back from my lunch with Terry…

\- And?

\- The man has a nice voice… it might be the baby's father.

\- Great! You recognized him then?

\- No, nothing at all, it's still the black hole…

Candy had tears in her eyes.

\- I want to remember so much!

\- It's going to be fine Candy, the doctor did say it was going to take some time, right?

\- I don't want him to be the baby's father…

\- Then why are you thinking it's him?

Candy didn't say anything. Why was she thinking that?

\- Did he ask questions about the baby? If he's the father, he should've mention his child, said Marcia

\- Maybe he doesn't know, said Candy, maybe it's not him…

\- "Maybe it's not him", repeated Marcia, do you know how many judicial errors were made based on that sentence?

\- Oh Marcia!

\- Candy, you're assuming, stop worrying yourself. Haven't it been told to you to never assume?

\- But…

\- Maybe it's not him… but he must be wealthy if he's travelling like that

\- My bank account is well furnished… I don't care about money

\- Candy, stop worrying yourself sick! Your memory is going to come back one day and you'll get the answers you're looking for…

\- You're right, said Candy a little more calm.

\- And if the beautiful voice is really the baby's father and you learn that it was the result of a drunken evening, are you going to marry him?

\- No…

\- Not even to give your baby a father?

\- No…

\- But if he's the baby's father, maybe you're madly in love with him…

Candy didn't need to hear something like that. That would mean that she loved another man and she forgot about him, then she couldn't be in love with Terry… No, no, no! She loved Terry and it's Terry she wanted!  
The two young women cooked their supper while talking about everything and nothing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Terry started looking for lots of reasons to go see Candy, even if he was kicking himself. He said to himself that he should've let her friends take care of her if it was for him to coward out like that. He loved Candy like crazy, but every time he imagine his best friend Albert with his Candy, he was getting sick. The baby, he had seen on that screen, he loved it already, there was no doubt in his heart, he loved the baby, like he loved the mother. Nevertheless, she has slept with someone else, and she was pregnant by someone else. He called Candy…

Candy wasn't feeling well ever since she had heard the message from the man with the beautiful voice and she was asking herself somany questions, but of course her mind remained mute, her memory was refusing to come back to give her some answers. The phone rang and she was startled. If it was the beautiful warm voice, what was she going to say? Well there was only one way to find out… she picked up…

\- Hello? She said her heart racing.

\- Freckles?

It was Terry! Another beautiful voice she wanted to hear this time! But could she let him hope? Did she have the right? Her good sense was saying no to her… she had to take a step back…

\- Terry…

\- Hi Freckles, how are you?

\- I'm fine Terry.

\- It doesn't sound like it…

\- What do you mean?

\- That you sound… preoccupied…

Damn that Terrence Grandchester who read in her like in a book even over the phone!

\- No, I'm fine, I woke up with lots of morning sickness, that's all…

She felt sick thinking about the beautiful warm voice!

\- Shouldn't it be over yet?

\- Some women throw up until the day they give birth…

\- Oh, ok, said Terry who felt even more bad about what he was about to tell her. Candy, I won't have time to come and see you today...

Candy didn't know whether it was consciously or inconsciously, but Terry always seemed to know what she needed. He was just wonderful! She smiled…

\- Oh, it's ok, you don't have to come and see me every day, you know. You do what you have to do and take your time. I'm fine. If I need you, I'll call you.

Terry was disconcerted! It was like she didn't care whether he come see her or not! She even felt relieved! But shouldn't he be happy? He wanted to avoid her and she told him to "take his time"! In other words, she didn't care! What was going on? Did he wish she had burst into tears and begged him to come and see her? Not really, it was Candy we're talking about, a girl who never let anyone take advantage of her, with or without her memory… So… he got what he wanted, a little break from Candy… and he was disappointed she took it so well!

\- All right, he said sealing his disappointment, I'm going to send your lunch and dinner to make up for it, you won't have to cook… send me the menu on my voicemail or my email…

\- All right, said Candy relieved, have fun without me!

\- Impossible! Said Terry trying to laugh.

Terry hung up and had a sigh of relief. He didn't know what to think…

Candy hung up the phone and looked at it. Terry and her were on the same wave length! He was simply magnificent and she loved him even more! Which broke her heart, because of the beautiful warm voice. She might be in love with another man and she would never be able to act on her feelings for Terry…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The dialogues"**_

Candy spent her days being down in the dumps, thinking about Terry and the beautiful warm voice, who hadn't called her back… She had to keep her mind busy. She started looking for something to do… she saw herself knitting with a woman, a round woman…

\- I can knit? Said Candy, oh I don't want to think about all that… I'm going to go for a walk in the park…

She needed air, she felt sick. She got out of the apartment and she took a deep breath, until the feeling went away. She sat on a bench in the park and she looked at the people passing by, talk, play with children… she was going to have a child, and she didn't know who the father was…

 _"_ _You know who the father is; it's Terry!" She said to herself._

She didn't want to think about anything else! She didn't want to think about the beautiful warm voice, or about the nightmare she had made that day! She didn't want to know about her past, she only wanted to know it if Terry was part of it!

When she got back home, there was a voicemail. She was almost afraid to press the button to know who it was, what if it was the beautiful warm voice?

 ** _"_ _Hello Miss Andrew. It's Janet and I'm calling on behalf of the hospital, about Lamaze classes…"_**

Candy had a sigh of relief. The message was saying that she had to find a partner and if she had no one, they would find someone for her to come with her to the classes… what did she have to do? Ask Terry? Did she have the right to do that? Well, he did say he was going to help her right? He did come with her to the ultrasound, didn't he? And they had both said "No" at the same time when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. They were on the same wave length … But since, there was the beautiful warm voice, who might be the father of the baby… Well the beautiful warm voice wasn't there physically, she had Terry. She could ask him… but should she talk about the beautiful warm voice? She didn't want to complicate their already confusing and ambiguous relationship, because she had no memory… So she was going to keep mum about the beautiful warm voice for the moment.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The following days, Terry who had had the green light from Candy, wasn't feeling very at ease. He could take advantage of that , to spend more time with Susanna, his duty, the woman who had saved his life and lost her leg, instead of thinking about Candy, who had betrayed him in a way, by getting pregnant by another man. He said to himself, that he should've let her friends take care of her, if he was going to let her down like that. He loved Candy like crazy, but every time he imagined his best friend Albert with his Candy, it was making him sick. The baby he had seen on that screen, he loved it already, there was no doubt in his heart, he loved the baby, like he love its mother. Nevertheless, she had slept with another man and she was pregnant by that man. He spent more time with Susanna who was glad. He will send lunch and dinner to Candy every day. He would also send her groceries. He had given his maid a list with Candy's address. The supermarket had a delivery service. Which was practical for Terry. But he was still not feeling better. He called his mother; his confidante.

\- Did you go see Candy?

\- I was busy…

\- Terry, you've been telling me that for days. What's going on?

\- I went with her to her ultrasound appointment...

\- Oh…

\- It was wonderful to see the baby, mum…

\- Ok…

\- But it's not my baby, to see the baby was a blessing and a reminder that she had slept with someone else…

\- You shouldn't have gone with her.

\- I tried to refuse, but she insisted…

\- Do you still love her?

\- I will always love her…

\- Then, once again, you got to get a hold of yourself. Do you want to call her family?

\- The doctor said it was better if she doesn't see them for the moment…

\- Ah… so she only has you! Terry! Scolded his mother, stop being a baby and take your responsibilities! She's counting on you!

\- I called you so you could pull my ears… I'm going to go see Candy…I miss her so much…

\- Terry, destiny is giving you another chance with Candy, you can be the friend or you could take advantage to reconquer the woman you love.

\- She doesn't remember me…

\- The more reason for you to reconquer her! She seemed to like you, doesn't she?

\- Mum, she's pregnant by another man.

\- Yes, you said that… but does it change anything for you?

\- What if the baby's father comes back?

\- Well, he will find the mother of his child in good company…

\- Mum ! I can't do that!

\- I thought you had more guts than that Terry…

\- Mum…

\- For the moment, you've got Candy all for yourself, without her friends and without her memory…

\- You want me to take advantage of the situation?

\- "Take advantage" is a very bad word, Terry. You love each other, don't you?

\- She doesn't remember…

\- I'm talking about now, without her memory…

\- Well I kiss her and she kisses me back…

\- I'm sure she's going to continue kissing you back if you take her to bed…

\- Mum!

\- Terry, it's Candy. The woman you love…

\- Exactly, but she's going to have another man's baby

\- Terry, stop repeating that… its like you want to convince yourself of it… you love her with another man's baby, don't you?

\- Yes…

\- You do what you want Terry. You can continue being noble and help her platonically while kissing her from time to time until the baby's father comes and steals her from you, once again, or, you can try to become a father for this baby… or you could marry her…

\- Marry her?

\- Yes. Would you be ready to do that? Even if it's someone else's child?

\- Of course mum…

\- So?

\- But… if the baby father's comes back or what if she remembers?

\- If the baby's father comes back, he will find her married…

\- It would be too complicated and she wants to raise her child with him? No, no, I can't marry her without having all the pieces of the puzzle… it would be disloyal…

\- I knew you were a good boy… Candy is lucky to have you…

\- Thanks mum.

He hung up and got ready to go see Candy. His mother was right, he had a decision to make.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy, ever since her little "break" from Terry, wasn't feeling better in fact. Terry didn't come to see her anymore and it didn't bother him too much, but she horribly missed him. She wanted to see him even if she thought she had another man in her like with a beautiful warm voice.

 _"_ _They say absentees are always wrong" She said to herself._

She had to stop making herself worried sick. She had to take care of her baby to come. All that stress was not good for the baby. She put her hand on her belly.

\- Are you ok, in there? Oh it's horrible not to know who your father is… but I know who I would want as a father for you… But… Maybe if I wish it hard enough, it's going to happen… oh, I'm sorry baby… whomever your father is, I love you with all my heart, because you are my baby…

There was a ring at the door. It was probably the lunch Terry sends. She went to open the door dragging her leg. She opened the door with a 5$ bill for the tip,but she was surprised to see… It wasn't the delivery guy, it was Terry dressed with black pants and a beige polo.

\- Terry! She said smiling.

She jumped to his neck. Terry hugged her back.

\- I've missed you, she said.

\- I've missed you too, said Terry.

He seemed happy to have her in his arms and he looked of her lips and kissed her passionately, for a long time.

Candy was telling herself that she didn't have the right to give Terry false hope like that. They stopped. There was a ring at the door, it was breakfast; croissants, decaf coffee, eggs and saucissages. Candy gave a tip to the delivery guy and took the little package.

\- You were finally able to free yourself?

\- What? Said Terry distracted.

Candy was putting the food on the table for two.

\- Yes, you had stuff to do?

\- Oh, that…

\- So?

\- Well, I was kind of avoiding you…

Candy thought she heard him wrong.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I was running away from you Candy.

\- Oh…

She was disappointed. She looked at Terry sadly.

\- But I was wrong, he said.

\- No, you probably had a good reason.

\- Probably, but it wasn't by avoiding you that I was going to solve the problem.

\- What problem?

She sat at the table and she started eating breakfast and him too.

\- Let's finish eating, said Terry.

Usually, when he had a problem preoccupying him, he was unable to eat. But with Candy, she always made the atmosphere easier for him.

\- Those croissants are excellent, said Candy.

\- Those with cream in them? They're my favorite too!

\- The baby loves them too, because they don't make me sick… the eggs, the bacon, thank you Terry. You're wonderful!

\- You're welcome Freckles…, he said smiling.

They finished their breakfast. Terry helped her clean the table and then they went to sit on the couch. Terry took boot her hands.

\- What's going on Terry?

\- We have to talk…

\- About what?

\- Well, you know you have friends in Chicago, who would want to take care of you…

\- Oh…

\- But the doctor thinks adding people of your past might slow down your recovery…

\- That's why you're taking care of me? I'm just a charity case for you? You lied to me? She said upset.

\- No, Candy, no… I told you that we were friends… I didn't lie to you… I like taking care of you… the reason I was staying away..., I wanted to stay away from you, but I just can't do it…

He put his hand on Candy's belly which was starting to show.

\- No, don't do that, Terry!

\- You want me to leave, Candy?

\- No!

She looked at him with fondness.

\- I really care a lot about you, she said softly.

\- Candy, we can't continue like this… we have to talk…

\- Talk about what Terry? We know the situation, I'm pregnant and I've lost my memory, so I don't know who the father of my baby is, even if I want it to be you, you're telling me that it's impossible!

\- Candy, said Terry softly.

\- I'm in an emptiness Terry, I don't remember anything, I don't know what's going to happen when I'll have my baby, if I'm going to stay here or go back to Chicago, where my friends could help me… Maybe my memory would be back by then…

That was the problem; what if her memory comes back bringing her the father of her baby? Her dear Albert? What did he have to do? He had a decision to make; was he going to continue being the loyal friend of the loyal lover?

\- Candy…, Don't think about that for the moment, said Terry, you'll think about it when the time comes. For the moment, I'm here… I want to help you the best way I can.

\- It's good that you say that, because I need a partner for my Lamaze class…

\- Oh… what time will it be at? With the theatre…

\- Oh, I didn't think about your timetable… I'm sorry…

\- They probably have some afternoon schedule, it could work with the theatre…

\- Are you sure it doesn't bother you?

\- Not the least in the world…. I'll be there, all right?

\- Does that mean you're going to be there for the birth too?

\- There is no other place I would rather be…

\- Even if it's not your baby?

\- But it's your baby, Candy.

\- Oh Terry, she said moved, did you have something to tell me?

What could he tell her now? They he wanted to take their relationship to the next level? That he wanted to marry her?

 _"_ _Oh mum, why did you tell me that?" he said to himself._

Come what may! Here goes nothing!

\- Yes, Candy, I wanted…

\- Yes Terry…?

\- We're living a complicated situation; you don't remember your past, I can't tell you about your past…

\- We only have the present moment…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Yes, the present moment; I'm pregnant, out of wedlock!

\- Looks like that part seems to bother you a lot…

\- Out of wedlock! Yes, it bothers me! If only you could marry me…

Terry looked at her with big eyes. Did she have a talk with his mother? If he married Candy, he could make love to her… No, but what on earth was he thinking about?!

Marry Terry? What about the beautiful warm voice? It would be a way to be safe from all the beautiful warm voices that could come and claim their rights on her child. But what on earth was she thinking about?!

\- What? You want me to marry you?

\- Forget what I just said, Terry, I'm delirious…

She's delirious? That's all she had to say? But what was she talking about?It was probably the hormones from her pregnancy. Marry Terry… why did she like that idea? She was in an emptiness and that idea seemed very good to her, without her knowing why. She didn't want to be pregnant out of wedlock…

Terry looked at her and all of a sudden, everything his mother had told him, didn't see so crazy or disloyal if she was the one asking for it… She didn't want to be pregnant out of wedlock? And he was going to marry her? And then what? He was probably becoming as crazy as she was! This whole story was driving him crazy…

\- I'm not going to forget what you said, but we're going to continue this conversation another time, said Terry.

\- All right, said Candy, let's go buy some pillows and blankets for our Lamaze class?

\- Excellent idea, said Terry.

It was better for him to get out of the apartment and breathe fresh air. Maybe that will put their ideas back in place.


	12. Chapter 12

_**he memory of the heart:  
The Forbidden Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"The heart's decisions…"**_

Candy and Terry went to the store to buy some pillows and comforters for the Lamaze class. He took her to a luxury boutique.

\- Terry, that's way too expensive…

\- I want you to have the best…

\- It's a waste of money

\- It's my waste of money…

\- Is it what rich people do, always spend more than they should?

\- Candy, let me do this…

A sales person walked to them. She recognized Terry and she smiled.

\- Mr. Grandchester? Hello. How may I help you?

\- Hello…

\- Carol, said the sales person

\- Carol. I would like the necessary for Lamaze classes.

\- All right, let me show you what we have…

She showed them nice and soft comforter with pillows. Everything was very expensive and Candy opened her mouth when she heard the total. Terry didn't budge and he told Candy to choose the color she wanted.

\- Pink and while, she said

\- You think it's a girl

\- Bianca Rose, said Candy

She had a flash of a beautiful white rose… _**"Sweet Candy",**_ she heard.

\- That a beautiful name, said Carol

\- As a matter of fact, said Terry touching Candy's belly

She let him do it, this time she didn't back off.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

\- Our satin sheet are on sale at the moment

\- I hate satin sheets! Said Candy, they're horrible and expensive for nothing!

Terry looked at her surprised. Was that a flash? Looked like it.

\- You heard the lady, said Terry, not today; we'll only take the comforter and the pillows. Thanks Carol.

They got out of the boutique with their bags.

\- You know satin sheets?

\- I didn't know where that came from… looks like it, as a matter of fact. I know satin sheets! Am I rich Terry?

\- Let's say you don't live in the streets, said Terry who didn't want to talk about Albert.

\- I like normal sheets better …

\- You want to go eat somewhere? I know this restaurant/buffet, not too far from here. Let's go but the bags in the car.

They went to very chic restaurant.

\- Terry how much does it cost?

\- I'll be paying Candy, don't worry…

\- You're not disguising yourself? You're not afraid to be recognized?

\- I simply, don't want to hide today…

\- Terry what are you up to?

As a matter of fact, what was he doing? He sat down and they went to the buffet and went back at their table to eat. The other clients were looking at them. Terrence Grandchester was in a restaurant with a pregnant girl!

\- Terry? Said Candy between two bites of fried fish.

\- Candy, you did say that the fact you were pregnant out of wedlock was bothering you…?

\- You want to marry me?

\- I want to help you… You don't want to be pregnant out of wedlock.

\- It's a little late for that…

\- Marry me, he said.

He knew it was crazy, but he didn't want to lose Candy. If her memory came back, he would let her go if she didn't want him anymore. But she was in New York, in his town. She was not in Chicago with Albert. She was in New York with him. At least, that's what he was saying to convince himself. He was going to do what she wanted; he was going to marry her because he loved her with all his heart with her baby, with Albert's baby… Albert, his dear friend who had betrayed him! He was going to marry Candy to calm her down, at least on that level. It was kind of drastic as a solution, but it didn't matter. For Candy, he was ready to do anything.

Candy was looking at him like in a dream… Terry wanted to marry her and he wasn't even the baby's father? Just because she didn't want to be pregnant out of wedlock?

\- Don't do me any favours, Terry…

\- Candy, please. I can do it…

\- But what if the baby's father comes back?

\- He's going to find you married with me…

\- And?

\- And, I will do whatever you want, at that moment…

\- It's crazy…

\- It was your idea.

\- You didn't have to take me at my word! I was delirious!

\- It was a good delirium…

\- That would mean that I would be living with you? We're going to sleep together?

\- The decision is going to be yours. You're going to be living with me, I won't have to worry about leaving you alone anymore… For the sleeping arrangements… you'll have the decision…

Candy looked at him, dumbfounded. She saw herself making love to Terry. It was hot. She became bright at read. Terry smiled, like he had guessed what she was thinking about.

\- You're adorable when you blush, sweetie

Candy was excited, but she would rather die, than admit that to Terry.

\- So, what do you say? Do you want to marry me?

Candy looked at him smiling. It was pure craziness, but she said:

\- Yes Terry, I want to marry you.

An indescribable joy invaded him when she accepted. Terry smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. They continued their meal smiling. When they got out of the restaurant:

\- Let's go buy your engagement right, said Terry.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

\- Let's go at _"_ _Tiffany's"_

They went to get the car and headed for _Tiffany's,_ between 5th Avenue and 57th street. Terry was recognized right away and the manager himself came to serve them, since he was present.

\- Master Grandchester. It's a pleasure to see you in our store. What do you want to see today?

\- Your engagement rings and your wedding bands.

They were showed lots of different engagement rings, but Candy couldn't make up her mind.

\- Do you have pink diamond rings? Asked Terry.

\- Yes, but they're very expensive…

\- Have I told you that money was a problem for me? Said Terry upset.

\- I beg your pardon, Master Grandchester, said the manager confused.

Candy didn't say a thing. Terry could still return the ring if everything ended up bad. She chose a pink diamond ring surrounded by white diamond. _**"Bianca Rose"**_ … Once again.

\- It comes with a wedding band, you could wear them both, said the manager.

\- That's perfect, said Terry smiling.

He chose his wedding band. When she heard the price of the rings, Candy almost felt bad. She put her hand on her belly.

\- Are you all right, darling?

\- Terry… this is crazy!

\- You're worth it, my darling…

\- But…

\- Say "thank you" Freckles…

\- Thank you Freckles…

They burst out laughing and they kissed in the story for a moment.

Candy had the engagement ring on her finger and the wedding bands were wrapped for them in the famous "blue box" from Tiffany's. They went back at Candy's and Terry called his assistant.

\- Hunter, I will need a marriage license.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You've heard me…

\- You're going to marry Miss Susanna?

\- No…

\- Oh… Rumour has it that you've been seen with a pregnant woman in town shopping, eating and at Tiffany's … you planed that didn't you?

\- Let the rumours be, Hunter… and I want this license, as soon as possible!

\- Very well, sir.

Candy was looking at him.

\- We have Lamaze class tonight… do you have to go to the theatre?

\- Not tonight… so we can go.

\- I feel like I've been running all day!

\- You'll probably want to buy a wedding dress?

\- Yes, and I'll buy it alone. You can't see me in my wedding dress.

\- All right, darling. I'm going to give you my credit card…

\- I have money, Terry…

\- But I want to pay…

\- Terry…

\- Let me do this. I'll take everything in charge…

\- Come on Terry!

\- I don't want to do things half way…

\- I'm going to go rest before we go to the Lamaze class.

\- All right, I'm going to go see my mother and I'll come and get you.

He kissed her on the lips and got out of the apartment. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She went to open, it was Marcia.

\- Candy! You little sneak!

She took Candy's hand and saw the engagement ring.

\- You got engaged and you didn't tell me!

\- Everything happened so fast, Marcia.

\- But the press already knows, well they're at least suspecting something

\- Terry wasn't wearing his disguise; it was like he wanted it to be known…

\- That's wonderful! That ring must cost at least 100.000$

\- That's crazy! It was more expensive than that!

\- You found a man who wants to make you happy like that, take advantage! Your baby will have a daddy.

\- Bianca Rose…

\- What?

\- I decided to call her Bianca Rose, if it's a girl…

 ** _"If it's a girl, I'm going to call her Bianca Rose…" she heard in her head._**

She had decided that before the accident… That was a little unsettling to have a memory that precise.

\- That's a beautiful name. You know why?

 ** _"I named it like you, "Sweet Candy" "she heard in her head and she saw a beautiful white Rose._**

\- I love white roses, said Candy smiling

\- Are you going to celebrate your engagement? Are you going to make love with him?

\- What? But no…

\- He's going to be expecting that, right?

\- You think? He said the decision was up to me…

\- So, are you going to do it?

Candy didn't know what to reply. What was she going to do?

\- The baby… with my accident…

\- Pregnant women make love all the time, you know…

\- But they still need the ok from the doctor…

\- Candy, it looks like you want to avoid that…

\- Marcia, please. Give me the time to digest everything that just happened…

\- Wow, your comforters and the pillows are luxurious. I know that store, I wouldn't even dare get inside, because it's too expensive

\- For the bedding, it's ridiculous! But Terry paid…

\- You lucky girl!

\- I'm going to rest, I have my Lamaze class tonight

\- With Terry? Great!

\- Yes, everything is perfect and I'm afraid that something is going to come and ruin everything…

\- Don't think about that… savour the moment!

\- All right, said Candy a little skeptical.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at his mother's.

\- You're going to marry Candy?

\- Yes.

\- Are you sure about what you're doing?

\- Weren't you the one who gave me the idea?

\- Yes, but I didn't thought you'd would take me to my word.

\- I love her mom, and you're right. I will take advantage of the situation. If the father of her baby comes back…Well _"_ _Absentees are always wrong…"._

\- Terry…

\- I'll do what she wants, not without fighting to stay with her, of course…

\- All right… I'm going to help her buy her wedding dress. In fact, I'm going to offer her wedding dress…

\- Thank you mum. I want something intimate…

\- What about Susanna?

\- What about Susanna?

\- What is she going to think?

\- I've never made her any promises…

\- All right, you know your own situation.

Susanna… He didn't have the time think about Susanna. He had to think about Candy…Terry's cell phone rang.

\- Master Grandchester?

\- Dr. Miller…

\- You're going to marry Candy?

\- You don't agree? I love her.

\- But she doesn't remember you.

\- She loves me doctor.

\- It wouldn't be very wise

\- I know, but I love her and she loves me.

\- What if her memory comes back?

\- What if her memory never comes back? Can you give me a time frame for her to start living her life again? 3 months, 3 years, 30 years?

\- It's possible, as a matter of fact, that she never recovers her memory, but…

\- When will I be able to tell her about her past and her family?

\- It's still too early.

\- All right doctor. But I'm going to marry her because I love her… If her memory comes back and she changes her mind… We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

\- I'm only afraid that by marrying her, and make plans with her, that you stop her from recovering…

\- How is that?

\- You might give her good reasons to refuse to heal.

Terry said to himself that he didn't mind, but was it fair for Candy?

\- Are you absolutely sure about that?

\- I can't assure you 100%, but it's a possibility…

\- She wants to get married, doctor, because she's pregnant.

\- That's my opinion. It's for her good.

\- Thank you doctor.

Terry hung up and told his mother about the conversation.

\- What are you going to do?

\- I'm going to marry her and I'm sure that Candy's chances to get well are not going to vanish…

\- You're taking a big risk Terry… You think you have the right to do that?

\- It's not written on stones, mum. Doctors are only supposing with amnesia, it's a gray area… I want to marry Candy… I love her with her baby!

\- All right Terry, said his mother.

Yes, his instinct was telling him not to let that chance pass. His instinct had told him to marry Candy when they were in school, back in the days. If he had done that, everything would've been different for them… No, this time, he was going to listen to the little voice telling him to marry Candy.

 _"_ _The projects the heart make, depends on man. But the answer the mouth gives comes from God."_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"Lost illusions"**_

Terry put on something casual to go with Candy to the Lamaze Class. He was wearing designer jeans and a green polo. He was very attractive and Candy felt her heart melt when she opened the door to him.

\- Good evening Terry.

\- Good evening Freckles.

He kissed her on the lips and gave her a bouquet of flowers, white roses. _"Sweet Candy"_.

\- Thank you, said Candy touched.

Terry had made a special effort to buy his rival's roses, especially for Candy but the look of joy he saw in Candy's beautiful eyes was a great reward, for his little effort. He was realizing that it was more fun to give and make others happy but, his principal goal was to please Candy.

\- Are you ready to go?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling.

They went to the hospital where the Lamaze Class was going to be. There were a lot of other couples, but also women couple, mother and daughters, or friends. Terry, of course, was a sensation. A celebrity at a Lamaze Class! Usually, celebrities would delegate someone else to accompany their spouses or girlfriends. There were some whispers. They were wondering if it was really Terrence Grandchester, the King of Broadway, with the young pregnant woman.

Terry arranged the covers and the pillows, so that Candy would sit well. He sat behind her and he had his hand on her belly.

\- Are you all right? Are you comfortable? He asked.

\- I'm fine, Terry, thank you, said Candy smiling.

\- Are you ok Bianca Rose? Asked Terry putting his hand on the belly.

He felt a kick, just after he said that.

\- Whoa! Said Terry.

\- She answered you, said Candy smiling.

Terry felt so close to Candy and the baby. He loved them so much. Who the baby's father was, didn't matter, he loved that child and he was going to fight to raise it if the real father showed up.

The teacher arrived and everybody had to introduce themselves. It was Candy and Terry's turn.

\- I'm Terry and this Candy and Bianca Rose!

\- Good evening, said the others smiling.

There were some whispering and confirmation on Terry's identity. When they went around, the teacher started to explain the courses and the breathing which were very important to have no pain during labour.

\- No pain, is just a way of speaking, but there are ways to relief and that's what I'm going to teach you.

At the end of the class, Candy went to the washroom. When she came back, she found Terry surrounded by young women, with their big bellies, flirting with him. She felt a little twinge in her heart. She approached them Terry saw her and he immediately told the young women:

\- Are you ready, Romeo? Asked Candy

\- Excuse-me ladies. My darling is back. I'm ready Juliet.

He smiled and walked to Candy.

\- Playing Romeo to the fullest?

\- I'm nice to them, that's all. You're my Juliet.

He took her in his arms and kissed her in front of everybody.

\- Romeo…

\- Let's go home, he said

He took the comforters and the pillows and they left together. The sexual tension was very intense and Terry had to restrain himself to resist the will he had to get inside the apartment.

\- I'm going to go, he said.

\- Thanks for coming with me.

\- It was a pleasure, Juliet.

He kissed her again before turning around and leave. Candy closed the door and leaned on it, with her back closing her eyes. Her heart was racing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back in Chicago, Archie got in Annie's room suddenly.

\- What's going on? Asked Annie

\- Did you see the news on the net?

\- No.

\- Well, take a look!

Annie walked to the computer which was on a desk.

\- Type "Terrence Grandchester" said Archie.

Annie complied.

\- Oh my God!

\- He's going to marry Candy!

\- Well, I think it's not that bad.

\- Come on, Annie! She's lost her memory! She doesn't know who he is!

\- She knows she loves him, with or without her memory, apparently!

\- He's taking advantage of the situation!

\- Archie, Terry is helping her.

\- By marrying her?

\- Imagine she gets her memory back and she finds herself married to Terry.

\- What about Albert?

\- We don't know what's going on, Archie. She went to New York and Albert is on his trips.

\- You think she went there to see Grandchester?

\- Otherwise, she would've stayed her to wait for Albert, don't you think so?

\- There's something I don't understand. They're talking about a pregnant woman.

\- Candy is pregnant.

\- What? How could you hide that from me? Is Albert the father?

\- In fact, she doesn't remember. She's got amnesia.

\- She in New York and she's pregnant. For me, it means it's Grandchester's.

\- The dates don't math, for it to be Terry's…

To imagine Candy and Terry making love, was torture for Archie.

\- Ah, he said smiling, then Grandchester can't marry her!

\- Archie, if she gets her memory back and she wants to raise the baby with Albert, I'm sure Terry is going to set her free, he's not going to keep her prisoner!

\- Come on Annie, it's Grandchester! He's not going to let her go!

\- Yes he will, Archie. Stop it.

\- What about Susanna Marlowe? What is he doing? This is all going to end badly.

\- It's a marriage, Archie, they love each other, whatever the reasons. We're sure they love each other. Candy loves Terry with or without her memory… everything is going to be fine. I'm going to call Terry tomorrow to talk to him.

\- Call him now!

\- No, you're way too upset. I'll do it tomorrow, Archie. Things will look better in the morning.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Candy woke up in a very good mood. She didn't want to think about the feeling she was having. Her phone rang.

\- Candy?

It was Eleonor.

\- Good morning , said Candy.

\- Congratulations on your engagement!

\- Thank you!

\- I'm so happy for the both of you.

\- Me too.

\- You don't seem convinced.

\- I'm afraid that something is going to come and ruin everything.

\- Don't think about that. Be positive. You're going to marry Terry!

\- But, he's not the baby's father.

\- But you want him to be, don't you?

\- Is it that obvious?

\- By marrying him, he becomes the baby's father.

\- I haven't thought about it on that angle.

By marrying her, Terry was going to grant her greatest wish, the baby will become his. She smiled.

\- We need a wedding dress, said Eleonor. I'm going to come and get you to go shopping.

\- All right, I'm going to get ready. See you soon.

She hung up the phone and she got ready. When she got out of the bathroom, Terry was ringing at the door with breakfast.

\- Good morning Romeo!

\- Good morning, my Juliet. Your croissant with cream.

\- You're an angel, Rome, said Candy smiling. Come in.

He kissed her before he got in. They sat at the table to eat.

\- Your mother is coming to get me to buy me my wedding dress.

\- All right. I'm going to give you my card.

\- Ok, but…

\- She's going to offer you the dress, but I'm giving you my card in case you'd want to buy something.

\- All right, Romeo.

Eleonor rang at the door, as soon as they were done eating.

\- Right on time! Said Terry who went to open the door. Good morning mum.

\- Good morning, baby, said Eleonor smiling. Are you ready Candy?

\- You can go, said Terry, I'll clean up and clock the door when I leave.

\- All right. Thank you Romeo.

He kissed her on the lips and she left with Eleonor. The limousine was waiting for them outside.

\- Do you have an idea of what kind of dress you want?

\- White and pink? Said Candy.

\- All right, I know a boutique. Let's go.

They went to a wedding dress boutique in New York. She looked at lots of dresses and Candy had so many to choose from. She ended up choosing a white dress with pink see through muslin. It was short. She chose flat shoes and flowers for her hair. Candy bought a little pink and white dress for Bianca Rose. It came with a little undergarment and a head band. She didn't forget to get some little laced panty hose and little white shoes.

\- You're sure it's a girl? Asked Eleonor

\- No, but I feel it in my heart.

"Like I know that Terry is the father of my baby" she said to herself.

\- What if it's a boy?

\- It will be for the next baby, but it's a girl. I'm sure of it.

They got out of the boutique smiling. Candy was ready for the wedding. They went to eat in a chic restaurant.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Since Terry wasn't at the theatre the night before, he went earlier that day. Everybody was looking at him and whispering. He was in his dressing room when Susanna came in slamming the door.

\- Terry, what does that mean?

\- I don't remember allowing you to come into my dressing room, Susanna.

\- I'm furious! You bought a ring for Candy! How could you do this to me?! I've saved your life! If you had to buy a ring at Tiffany's for 100.000$, it should've been for me! The woman who saved my life! Not your former girlfriend with amnesia!

\- Susanna? Said Terry surprised.

What the heck was going on? He thought he had an understanding with her. She was probably delirious!

\- You were supposed to marry me, Terry, not Candy! I've left her alone like you wanted to! And she's pregnant, on top of that! You're not the father! You like being a cuckold?!

\- Susanna, that's enough no. You're going to stop make me a jealousy scene and get out of my dressing room!

\- I've saved your life, you have to marry me! Not Candy!

Terry stood up and went to open the door of his dressing room, so everybody could hear Susanna yell. He wanted witnesses.

\- Susanna, get out of my dressing room. I've got nothing to say to you, said Terry calmly.

\- You're not going to get away with this! I've lost my leg saving your life! This is how you thank me?!

Mr. Hathaway arrived.

\- What's going on? We can hear you from the street!

\- Susanna is making me a scene, because she heard the rumours that I was going to marry my amnesiac friend.

\- Oh. Susanna, I thought you and Terrence had an understanding.

\- He was supposed to marry me, not her! I saved his life! I lost my leg! I'm mutilated! Cried Susanna.

\- Susanna, said Hathaway, I think a few days off would do you some good. Karen is going to take your place for the next few shows.

\- What? But…

\- You're obviously upset by what's happening in Terrence's life, so a few days off would be good for you.

Susanna looked at . Terry was the King of Broadway, he would rather please him than her, the mutilated actress, she only saved the King of Broadway. She could sue, but she was going to burn all of her bridges. She decided to follow Mr. Hathaway's advice. Mrs. Marlowe arrived.

\- What's going on Susanna?!

\- Mom, Terry wants to marry Candy!

Mrs. Marlowe gave Terry a mean look.

\- You have no right to treat my daughter that way! She saved your life!

\- Mrs. Marlowe, said Hathaway, take your daughter and go back home.

\- She lost her leg for you! You're an ungrateful SOB!

Terry remained silent. It was better. Mrs. Marlowe and her daughter got out of the dressing room. Mr. Hathaway stayed with Terry.

\- Are you all right?

\- I'm going to continue taking care of Susanna, but I really can't marry her. I'm an actor, but not to that point. I love Candy and for the moment, she needs me more than Susanna. Thank you Robert. I hope Susanna still has a job.

\- Yes, don't worry for that. You're our big star, not her. But I want her to continue working.

\- All right, said Terrence.

Terry had a sigh of relief. Susanna had tried to play on his guilt with her mother, but he was not going to give in, this time around. Without Candy's accident, he probably would've ended up marrying Susanna, but Candy needed him, the baby needed him and he wasn't going to let this opportunity to be with Candy pass him by, even if she was carrying another man's child.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie had tried calling Terry in the morning, but she got his voicemail.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"The wedding"**_

Terry called Candy and he learned that she was with his mother at a restaurant after they bought her wedding dress.

\- You're eating what you're craving? What do you want to eat tonight?

\- I don't know, I'll let you know later. I bought a dress for Bianca Rose.

\- I'm sure she's going to be very cute in it.

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes, why?

\- I have the impression that something is bothering you.

She really knew him too well!

\- I had a little problem at the theatre.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything's fine, Freckles, don't worry.

\- All right. I'll see you tonight, then?

\- Yes, I'll come by, after the theatre.

\- See you later.

\- See you later.

Then, Terry's cellphone rang. It was Annie.

\- I was expecting your phone call.

\- Really? Said Annie, you could've called me to warned me, don't you think so?

\- I wasn't premeditated.

\- You sound like you're talking about a murder, Terry. It's a wedding! You're going to marry Candy! And you're going to tell me that you weren't thinking about it?

\- She's pregnant by another man. No, I wasn't thinking about marrying her.

\- Then why are you marrying her?

\- Because I love her more than anything.

\- What about the baby?

\- I love the baby too.

\- But Terry…

\- I know. If the baby's father comes back, if Albert comes back…

\- What are you going to do?

\- Si Candy gets her memory back and Albert comes back, and she wants to raise the baby with him, I'm going to let her go.

\- You're going to fight to keep her first, right?

\- Of course.

\- Are you sure about what you're doing ?

\- I'm sure of one thing: I love Candy and she loves me.

\- Give-me the phone, said Archie, taking the phone from Annie's hands.

\- Grandchester! You're taking advantage of her! You coward! Albert is not there and you steal his girlfriend?!

\- If you were in front of me, you would've had my fist on your face, Cornwell!

\- Really? I'm not so sure about that!

\- I'm helping Candy.

\- You're marrying her.

\- She didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock.

\- And you offered your services, just like that? How nice of you! You're taking advantage,since she doesn't remember you!

\- Oh stop it! You know she loves me!

\- She loves Albert! She's carrying his child!

\- You don't know that!

\- You did say it couldn't be your child right?

\- I'm going to marry her and the baby will become mine.

Terry preferred avoiding answering that. He would ratherhang on to the hope that the fetus was small for its age.

\- Listen Cornwell; if she gets her memory back and she wants to be with Albert, I will let her go.

\- Yeah right! My ass!

\- F*uck off Cornwell, said Terry hanging up.

Annie looked at her husband.

\- You couldn't restrain yourself?

\- Why would I restrain myself with that snotty nosed kid? He's going to marry Candy, knowing she's having Albert's child! Why did Candy agree to marry him knowing he's not the father of her child? She doesn't want to have a child out of wedlock? It's pretty common these days!

\- You know Candy, said Annie, she trusts Terry.

\- He's the only person from her surrounding! He influenced her! We should go see her and stop this fiasco!

\- No, Archie. We are not going to risk Candy's health! Let her marry Terry!

\- What about Albert?

\- Well. " Absentees are always wrong…"

\- Annie…

\- Listen, for the moment, she's with Terry and he's taking care of her.

\- What if Albert loses her for good?

\- We don't know anything about her relationship with Albert.

\- How? She didn't tell you anything?

\- No. What about you? Did Albert tell you something?

\- No.

\- Then, we might just be speculating. She might be pregnant by another man than Albert?

\- Candy? No, said Archie, it's Albert.

\- We won't get any answers until she gets her memory back. So we wait. The wedding is a godly institution, Archie.

\- So God is going to bless them?

\- But of course Archie and God knows they need his blessing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hunter arrived at the theatre after the play.

\- Sir, I've pulled a few strings and I was able to get you your marriage license, he said giving it to him.

\- Thank you Hunter! Said Terry smiling.

The conversation with Archie had made him angry. He had to marry Candy the soonest possible. If Albert came back… He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to marry Candy because he loved her and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to marry Candy because he loved her with all his heart and that baby was his, in his heart, because he loved its mother with all his heart. Candy had left him a message that she wanted Chinese food. He went to Candy's apartment after the theatre with the Chinese food that Hunter had ordered.

\- Good evening, he said smiling.

\- How was your day?

\- I missed you.

He took her in his arms to kiss her.

\- I got the license. We can get married, he said

\- When? Right away?

\- Tomorrow?

\- All right, said Candy whose heart was beating hard. Are you sure it's what you want?

\- Yes Candy, I love you.

\- I love you too, Terry!

They kissed again.

\- Let's go eat, he said.

They went to sit at the table. Candy brought the plates and the cutlery. They serve each other and they ate in a joyous atmosphere. After diner, they curled up to each other on the couch.

\- Are you all right?

\- I'm fine, said Candy.

\- You're scared.

\- With my memory loss, you'd think I'd forget how to be afraid.

\- Don't worry about tomorrow, you'll have time to worry tomorrow.

\- **_" …do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own. "_**

\- You're quoting the Bible, your memory is coming back.

\- I'm going to follow our Lord's advice.

\- And I'm going to go back to my place, said Terry standing up. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you at what time I'm going to come to pick you up.

She had also stood up and she had walked him to the door.

\- Good night Juliet.

\- Good night Romeo.

They kissed and Terry left. Candy spent an agitated night. She was afraid that something would come to ruin her happiness with Terry again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up at dawn to prepare his marriage to Candy. His assistant was helping him out. He had hired people to go get Candy's things at her apartment. He had called Eleonor so she could go get Candy in the morning. He had called Candy who was still in bed.

\- What?! She said irritated.

After a sleepless night, she had just fallen asleep.

\- Freckles? Are you still asleep?

\- Since I'm talking to you, I'm not sleeping anymore.

\- The wedding is later this morning. My mother is coming to pick you up so you can go get ready at her place.

\- You're lucky I love you Romeo, otherwise, I would've hung up on you!

\- I love you too, Juliet, said Terry laughing.

Candy had to wake up against her will and get ready; she took a quick shower. When she was ready, she received her dailey croissant and her hot chocolate. Terry was perfect like that. She loved him so much. She took her croissants and her hot chocolate with her at Eleonor's who had sent her the limousine. The car was spacious and she was able to put her hot beverage on cup holders. She waited until she got at Eleonor's to eat her croissants.

Eleonor Baker was very elegant in her pink satin robe. Even without make up on, she was very beautiful. She was at her dining room table having breakfast.

\- So Candy, are you ready to tie the knot with my son?

\- I know I don't really look good to you to marry him, giving the fact that I'm pregnant with another man's baby.

\- I'm not here to judge you Candy. You've lost your memory, what's happening is not your fault. The answers are inside your memory.

\- What if I don't want to remember? What if marrying Terry is so good with me that I refuse to remember?

\- I'm sure your memory is going to come back, Candy. Marrying Terry might calm your mind. We don't know what made you lost your memory. But being with the man you love can only be a positive thing for your healing.

\- I hope you're right. I still can't believe that I'm pregnant without being married!

\- You're going to get married in a little while, so you'll be calmer on that side.

\- As a matter of fact, said Candy smiling.

Terry wanted her to be calm, so he was marrying her. He was so wonderful and she loved him with all her heart. They finished their breakfast and they went to get Candy ready for the wedding. A hairdresser and her esthetician were there. They did Candy's hair, they did her nails and she also got a pedicure.

\- You are so nice to me, said Candy to Eleonor when they were ready to go.

\- When you get your memory back, you'll understand why I love you so much Candy.

\- I love you too, said Candy hugging her.

Eleonor hugged her back and she felt Bianca Rose move.

\- Whoa! Hello my pretty one! She said touching the belly smiling looking at it.

She burst out laughing with Candy. They took the limousine to get to the church. Terry was inside and Hunter was waiting for her at the door to walk her down the aisle. He was going to be the best man with Eleonor, the maid of honor.

Terry was at the altar waiting. He saw Candy walking towards him, so beautiful, in her pink and white wedding dress. She had a nice up do with white flowers and roses on her hair. She has a little veil covering her face, held by a crown of white and pink roses. She was holding a bouquet of "Sweet Candy". She walked slowly. He was looking at her like in a dream.

He was going to marry the woman he loves…temporarily? No, he was going to make sure it's forever. Candy came to stand by his side and the pastor arrived to start the ceremony. Then came the time for the vows.

\- Did you prepare some vows?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling

\- Then go ahead.

\- I was in a black hole, in a void and you were the sun that came to shed some light into my life. I swear to love you and to cherish you, for better or worse, for richer of poorer, in sickness and in health, til' death us to part.

\- Candy, you're the chance I never thought I have. You are the sunshine of my life. You are my love, you are my soul mate. I swear to love you and to cherish you, for better of worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til' death us do part.

They put on their wedding band and they repeated after the pastor.

\- With this ring, I thee wed.

\- With this ring, I thee wed.

At the end, the pastor said:

\- By the power invested in me, I know declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Terry lifted the vail, took Candy in his arms and put his lips on hers in a fiery kiss. Candy kissed him back. She was ecstatic. With or without her memory, her heart was ecstatic. Hunter took some pictures.

They left the church and took the limousine to Eleonor where a meal ordered at the caterer's was waiting for them. When they got at Eleonor's , the staff threw rice on them when they got out of the limo. They celebrated alone. And they ate the excellent meal. Candy and Terry also danced.

In early evening, Candy and Terry went to Terry's apartment. He carried her to cross the threshold of his apartment.

\- May God bless this house, said Candy smiling.

\- Amen, said Terry.

He put her on the floor when they got in the living room. Candy took her shoes off and walked on the thick carpet.

\- You want to eat something? Asked Terry.

\- No, maybe later.  
She sat on the couch. Terry has a big flat screen TV on the wall. He gave her the remote.

\- You can look whatever you want. I'm going to check my messages and you'll tell me what you decide when I come back.

\- What I've decided about what? Oh…!

Candy became bright as red. Terry burst out laughing and left the living room. Candy was changing channels when she heard someone ringing at the door. She stood up to go answer. Was Terry expecting some visitors? Terry's building has tight security, they would only let authorized people, upstairs. So, it's without any fear that she opened the door. She didn't recognize the person in front of her. But that person smiled at her, taking her in his arms saying:

\- Candy! Oh my God! I finally found you! Finally! My darling!

Candy was frozen on the spot. Her nightmare was just starting!


	15. Chapter 15

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"The spoilsport"**_

Candy had the impression that a noose was tightening around her. who was this man and how did he know her? Why was he calling her "darling" and especially why was he hugging her?! He was looking for her lips, which brought Candy back to earth. She tried to fight him off but his lips landed on her mouth. Candy tried in vain to push him away! She felt the man's tongue entering her mouth and she felt like puking.

Terry was in his office, got out after hearing the doorbell. He got to the front door and he saw Candy kissing…

\- Reagan! He yelled, let go of my wife, immediately!

Totally unimpressed, Daniel, held Candy tighter and he was hugging her.

\- No, she's mine! You thief!

\- Let go of me! Said Candy trying to free herself.

\- She told you to let go of her! Said Terry angry and undoing Daniel's arms.

Candy was freed. She went into Terry's arms, frightened like a little kitten.

\- What the hell are you doing here?

\- I came to get Candy! I heard she was living with you.

\- Really? Who told you that?

\- After the show you did when you went shopping at _"Tiffany's"_?

\- It doesn't tell me what you want…

\- She's the woman I love. You know we were engaged, don't you?

\- I also know that Albert cancelled your engagement!

\- Yes, another bastard, my dear Uncle William, I wanted to steal my gi…

\- Terry? Said Candy panicky, what is he talking about?

\- It's nothing honey, I'll take care of it. Go and wait for me in the living room.

Candy was too upset by what was happening to argue. Who was this man? What was he babbling about? She left Terry's arms and walked to the living room, like an automaton. Terry didn't want to let Daniel in. He continued arguing with him on his door step.

\- You're going to leave immediately and never come back.

\- I'm not leaving without Candy.

\- She's my wife, you're not going anywhere with her, you hear me?

\- You really married her? You bastard! She's having my baby!

Candy was in the living room and her heart jumped inside her chest. NO! Terry looked at Daniel angry.

\- I don't believe you!

\- What do you mean, you don't believe me?

\- You didn't sleep with Candy!

\- After your break up, she was vulnerable and I went to console her and…

\- Shut up! Said Terry angry, you're lying!

\- You know the child she's carrying is not yours, right? It's my baby!

\- No! She's my wife, it's my baby! Get lost Reagan before I lose my cool!

\- I'm not leaving without Candy! Candy! Candy! Come here my darling! Candy!

Candy was in the living room and she walked to the door.

\- I'm not going anywhere with you, she said, with tears in her eyes.

\- You're carrying my baby, I'm going to take care of you…

Candy had the impression that her world was crushing down around her. No, it's got to be a nightmare! This man was the father of her baby? NO! Terry was the baby's father! Terry married her, and Terry was the one she loved! She had tears in her eyes. No, that scene was not happening.

\- I… I'm carrying your baby?

\- Yes, said Daniel smiling.

\- No.

She was refusing to believe something like that.

\- Yes, Candy, you told me, insisted Daniel.

\- Well, I don't remember.

\- But Candy…

\- If you were the father of my baby, you would've known where I was.

\- You didn't tell me where you were going.

\- Whey wouldn't I tell you where I was going, if we were close and we'd made a baby together? Why did I agree to make a baby with you without being married, why didn't you ever called me or send an email? I got emails from Annie… but you, who are you? I don't know you…

\- Candy, let me take you back to Chicago.

\- No!

\- Candy, the family is waiting for you. We have to get married, since the baby is on the way…

\- I'm already married, I married Terry.

\- I'm the baby's father. He won't want you anymore, now that he knows that I've slept with you.

Candy closed her eyes. Could this man disappear, already? They were still in the hallway. Terry didn't want to let Daniel in his apartment and he didn't care if everybody was hearing them in the hallway. She turned to Terry.

\- Do you still love me, Terry?

\- Of course, Freckles.

\- And my baby Bianca Rose too?

\- Yes, and she's our baby now.

\- Bianca Rose? Said Daniel, we were supposed to call her Rosemary!

Candy closed her eye. She had discussed baby names with him? No, he was lying. She did remember thinking that if it was a girl, she was going to call her "Bianca Rose". Her head was spinning. She needed Terry. She turned to Daniel.

\- I don't remember discussing baby names with you.

\- You've lost your memory, you don't remember, said Daniel.

\- I remember distinctively thinking: _"If it's a girl, I'm going to call her Bianca Rose"_. I don't remember discussing it with you.

Daniel was taken aback for a moment. He didn't expect so much resistance, or for Candy to tell him that she had parts of her memory back.

\- I don't know you, so I'm going to stay with Terry. I'm his wife.

\- But Candy, he's taking advantage of your amnesia! Why didn't he bring you back home to your family in Chicago?

\- Annie and Archie know, said Terry, if you had talked to them, you would've know too. You probably eaves-dropped and you came here to do your little number to bother Candy, as usual. Get away Daniel!

Terry closed the door to his nose.

\- You're not going to get away with this! Said Daniel, banging on the door. Candy! Candy!

Terry took Candy to the living room where they sat on the couch. Candy was curled up in Terry's arms, crying.

\- Freckles, stop crying.

\- Who was that man?

\- It's nobody important.

\- He says he's Bianca Rose's father.

\- I wouldn't believe a word coming out of the mouth of that bastard, if I were you.

\- Who is he?

\- I'm not sure, I should tell you.

\- I feel like I don't like him a lot, he's not very likable.

\- Because of what he said?

\- Partly, yes… I'm trying to imagine myself in his arms and I got chills of horror. When he kissed me, I felt sick, like puking.

\- He's lying.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, you did not sleep with Daniel.

\- How could you be so sure?

\- Because I know you.

But he also remembered the newspaper clippings. Candy was indeed engaged to Daniel Reagan. She had the heart broken by their break up, so what? NO! It was impossible! To imagine Albert with Candy, it was torture, so Daniel Reagan? That was death! NO! She didn't sleep with that bastard!

\- Terry, said Candy. You're thinking about something.

\- Candy, you know that I can't tell you anything about your past, without compromising your healing.

\- The doctor is afraid, that I won't want to remember after the visit of this individual, I want to remember everything! I want to be sure that I didn't let that loser touch me! My God! It's worse than the doubts about Joselito!

\- With Joselito, you knew deep down that you hadn't done anything.

\- You think that I did something with that individual?

Terry said to himself that Daniel Reagan had the guts to eaves-drop, learn that Candy was pregnant and had amnesia and come to take advantage. Yes, Eliza had set a diabolical trap for them in college and Daniel almost raped Candy with his friends. Yes, the individual was capable of such a big lie. He thanked God he had married Candy that same morning. Now, he could protect her legally and Bianca Rose, her baby was now officially his in the eyes of the law.

\- Don't worry about that, honey, said Terry hugging her, forget about that individual!

\- I'd like to, said Candy sadly, he came to ruin our beautiful day!

\- Let's not let him , Freckles

\- Shouldn't you be more angry?

\- Why?

\- A man just claimed to have slept with me and that he was the progenitor of my child.

Terry kissed her on the lips.

\- You just called him "progenitor", he said smiling.

\- Yes, you're Bianca Rose's father now.

\- Do you know how much I love you? Said Terry smiling.

\- I love you too Terry. I talked to my OB GYN…

\- Why? Is Bianca Rose all right?

\- Yes. It was to ask him if I could have sexual relations.

\- Oh, said Terry a little surprised, so?

\- The doctor said yes, if we're careful.

Terry was surprised to learn that Candy was thinking about making love to him! They really were on the same wave length!

\- So, your answer is yes?

\- Yes, Terry, I want to sleep in your bed and make love to you.

Terry look her lips to kiss her and than they stood up from the couch. He took her in his arms to go to the bedroom, where all of Candy's belongings were.

\- You knew I was going to say yes? Asked Candy.

\- I was hoping it with all my heart, said Terry putting her softly on the bed.

He lay down by her side and started to take her clothes off, while kissing him on the lips, and every inch of the body. He kissed her, caressed her belly, saying:

\- Close your eyes, my little darling. Mummy and daddy are going to do some hanky panky.

Candy burst out laughing. She took Terry's clothes off and they made love. If she didn't remember making love to Terry before, her body, did, it was in seventh heaven and was responding to Terry's body like it was something it was used to do. Terry, remembered being with Candy, but what was happening on their wedding night was even more wonderful than what he remembered, more wonderful than the dream. He didn't regret marrying Candy, especially since Daniel Reagan's visit.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In the hallway, security guards had come to pick Daniel up and threw him out and the police had been called by the neighbours and he was arrested for disturbing the peace. He was craze with rage! He had his one phone call so he called his sister. She was in one of the Andrew family New York apartments. She came to see him in his cell. There were a lot of other people arrested during the evening.

\- What are you doing in the slammer? Asked his sister.

\- I got arrested for disturbing the peace.

\- Disturbing the peace?

\- I was banging on Grandchester's apartment door.

\- Oh, he wasn't there?

\- He was, he was there and Candy too!

\- What was she doing at his place?

\- They got married!

\- What? Already?

\- They didn't waste any time. It's like he knew I was coming.

\- I can't believe that slut managed to get my Terry to marry her! Did you tell him you were the baby's father?

\- Yes and a fat lot of good that did him.

\- He doesn't care?

\- He even said it was his baby!

\- But he's completely crazy!

\- No, he loves her so much he doesn't care if she slept with someone else and if she's having his kid, said Daniel softly.

He had to admit that Terry's love for Candy was powerful. He had taken her with all of her luggage, He had hoped that Terry would've gotten angry, to learn that Candy had slept with him, but Terry didn't even budge.

\- She cast a spell on him, like she did in school, said Eliza.

\- Never mind Eliza, she's his wife now. They love each other.

\- The baby is not Terry's!

\- And Terry doesn't care! I'm going back to Chicago!

\- What did Candy say?

\- That she didn't know me and she asked me where I was, why I didn't know where she was and why didn't call her or sent her emails,like her friend Annie.

\- She's right bro, you can't go and claim the paternity of her child months later without making yourself known.

\- I'm going back to Chicago, said Daniel disappointed.

\- Terry is not the father of the baby, Daniel.

\- He doesn't care!

\- But we can keep reminding him him, constantly.

\- By marrying Candy, that child has become his in the eyes of the law.

\- The big fat trollop! She gets herself knocked up elsewhere and she still manage to get Terry in her net! But how does she do it? Even you want her!

\- I love her, said Daniel resigned.

He had just realized that being mean and a liar didn't do much for him. If only, he had been nice to Candy from the beginning. He could've handed things differently when he fell in love with her. And nothing had worked, he could've gotten her without Albert's intervention. But he would've had a woman who hated him. Candy will never love her. But despite her amnesia, she still didn't find him likable. He was sad and he regretted ruining his relationship with Candy from day one. If only he could've guessed that he was going to love her like that, he would've been nice to her. But his sister had made sure that he hates Candy and Candy hates him. Now, he was reaping what he sew. Candy had married Terry despite the fact that she was having another man's child. Terry didn't care. He understood him. He wouldn't care either if he were in Terry's shoes, because he had the woman he loved with all his heart.

\- I'm going to pay your bail and we're going to get out of here and elaborate a plan to ruin Candy and Terry.

\- She's pregnant, Eliza. Leave her alone!

\- What the heck is going on with you?!

\- Candy hates me! That's what's going on! And it's your fault!

\- What?!

\- Yes! Without you, I could've been nice to her and she would've liked me a little. I told her I was the father of her baby, and she couldn't care less!

\- She lost her memory.

\- And Grandchester did her big charm number!

\- And she took advantage to sucked him in, as usual!

\- A man who accepts a woman pregnant by another man is a man in love, Eliza.

\- I see this slammer is making you crazy. I'm going to pay your bail and we're going to get out of here.

Eliza left to pay the bail money and took care of the administrative formalities while Daniel was thinking and feeling sorry about himself. He had understood that nothing could destroy true love and that's what Candy and Terry were feeling for one another.

 _"_ _Love excuse everything, love forgives everything… Love will never pass…"._


	16. Chapter 16

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
"The newlyweds "**_

 _There were flowers everywhere; the grass was green on the hill. She saw a little girl…_

 _\- Bianca Rose! What have you done again? Untie those ducklings immediately! And go to the principle's office…_

 _The little girl was looking down._

 _\- Why did you do that my child? Asked the principle._

 _\- Because I didn't want them to lose their mommy like I lost mine…_

 _\- All right, but they were uncomfortable… don't do it again. They know where their mommy is…_

 _\- I don't know where my mother is, said the little girl sadly_

 _\- You can go back outside and play_

 _\- I'm not punished?_

 _\- No. Go and don't get into trouble again…_

 _\- Thank you!_

 _And the little girl left running! She went outside and started climbing a very big tree and she could see everything from up there…_

 _\- Bianca Rose! Come down immediately! You're going to fall! Said a voice._

 _\- No! I know what I'm doing!_

 _\- Bianca Rose, I'm going to smack you bottom!_

 _\- You'll have to catch me first!_

 _\- Come down please, said a little girl with black hair._

 _\- I want to say on the father…_

Candy woke startled in Terry's arms.

\- Bianca Rose! She said.

\- Freckles? Are you ok?

\- I had a dream…

\- About Bianca Rose?

\- A little girl, named Bianca Rose, who had tied up duckkings to their mommy and who was getting yelled at, she was climbing trees…

\- Oh…, said Terry.

\- What? You know that little girl?

\- According to what you're telling me, you're talking about yourself…

\- Myself?

\- Yes. When you were little in your orphanage, the Pony Home…

\- There was a hill?

\- Yes… and you had tied up ducklings to their mother so they won't lose her like you lost yours…

\- Exactly! Said Candy, so my memory is coming back? The wedding was a good thing…

\- Your mind is at peace, you're not going to have a baby out of wedlock, so your memory is starting to come back…

\- I hope it won't be enigmas in my dreams like that all the time…

\- Everything is going to be fine, Freckles…

\- Are you worried Terry?

\- No, why?

\- You're not afraid I remember who the baby's father is…?

\- Not the least in the world! Said Terry

\- You're lying, said Candy.

\- Do you remember?

\- No…

\- Then this conversation is useless…

\- You're right…

\- I'm going to go get ready…

\- I smell eggs…

\- You smell it from here?

\- Yes, said Candy laughing

She got out of the bed and realized she was completely naked. She became bright as red. Terry smiled and picked up his boxers and put them on. Candy found a robe and wore it. They went together to the bathroom. Candy threw up as soon as she was done brushing her teeth… Terry looked at her, unable to help her and he thought she was so beautiful and vulnerable.

\- Shouldn't the morning sickness be over by now?

\- You know something about pregnant women?

\- I've read a lot…

\- Well that's the theory… Mother nature doesn't have a book or a guide to follow… some women don't get nausea, some throw up until the morning they give birth…

\- I can see that…

\- Some hate making love and some can't get enough of it…

\- And in which category to you belong in?

\- Of those who can't get enough of it…, said Candy blushing.

Terry took off his boxers and got in the shower, he turn on the water and turn to her to ask:

\- Do you want to take a shower with me my darling?

Candy looked at him, with wet hair, his little smile made her melt on the spot. She took off her robe.

\- You've got space for me and Bianca Rose?

\- Always, my love…

Candy smiled and got in the shower with him. He took her lips under the shower and kissed her passionately. They were mutually scrubbing each other, laughing and kissing and having fun in the shower.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had a week off since he just got married.

\- What do you want to do Candy?

\- Well, since I'm starting to remember my childhood, can we go and visit my orphanage?

\- But of course! Are you sure it won't be too much for you?

\- Like you said earlier, my mind is at peace, because I'm not going to have a baby out of wedlock anymore… I'm ready to confront my past…

\- All right Freckles, I'm going to make the plane arrangements…

\- Have I been on a plane before?

\- Yes, Freckles…

\- But I don't remember… it's going to be a discovery for me!

She felt like a little girl going on an adventure. Terry looked at her smiling. They packed their bags, while Hunter, on Terry's order, was making their flight arrangements.

\- At Candy's orphanage, are there children ?

\- Yes…

\- So, we'll have to bring them gifts, toys, clothes… but I don't remember their sizes…

\- Candy, don't worry about that… you could shop for things over there…

\- Oh, right… could we go see Annie too?

\- Of course… do you remember her?

\- I saw Bianca Rose with a little girl who had black hair…

\- You were with Annie at the orphanage…

\- I want to see her…

\- You'll see her… are you done? Let's go eat…

They went to have breakfast and Candy felt a lot better after that.

\- Are you ready to go? Said Terry

\- Yes, let's go…

They went to JFK Airport. Once the formalities over, they went to wait for their flight. Terry was wearing a kepin and sunglasses. Cnady looked at him sit next to him.

\- You want to be incognito?

\- Just a precautionary measure…with fans, you never know…

 _ **"**_ _ **It's a precautionary measue, with fans, you never know"**_

She had heard that somewhere before…

 _Someone had taken her arm and her suitcase, was running with her, she was yelling._

 _\- Let go of me! You lout! Let go of me! Let go of me!_

 _The man stopped and looked at her smiling._

 _\- Terry? She said, why did you behave like that?_

 _He took his kepi and his sunglasses off._

 _\- I have fans…_

 _\- So you're hiding? You wanted to be famous and now you're hiding?_

 _\- You think I'm full of myself, don't you? Said Terry._

 _\- Master the big star of Broadway…_

 _\- All right, said Terry smiling, let's go…_

 _He put back his disguise on purpose. They walked to the exit. Some young women were looking at him…_

 _\- Look, it's Terrence Grandchester!_

 _\- Where? Said another one._

 _In a few secons, they were surrounded by a group of fans… Candy would looking dumbfounded, she now understood why Terry was wearing a disguise… it took them a while to get rid of the fans… Candy got in the car and they were waiting for him… Terry put 10 good minutes to get in the car…_

 _\- All right Master the big star… I'm sorry… your disguise was necessary…_

 _\- You haven't even kissed me yet…_

 _\- And you were playing the big stars, instead of kissing me…_

 _\- I can rectify that, Miss Freckles…_

 _He had leaned and took her lips… She thought she had seen a spark of sadness in his eyes…_

\- Freckles? Are you hearing me? Are you with me?

\- What?

\- What did you see?

\- See?

\- You just had a flash…

\- Oh… it was here at the airport…you were wearing a kepi and sunglasses too…

\- Where did your flash stopped?

\- In the car, you were kissing me.

\- Like this? He asked kissing her on the lips.

\- We're in a public …

\- I know, I'm used to it…

\- Well, I, not so much! She said blushing.

He burst out laughing. When they were on the plane in first class, Candy was looking out the window amazed, like a little girl. Terry thought it was adorable. When the plane started moving, preparing for the landing, Candy started to feel bad.

\- Are you ok, Freckles?

\- No…

\- What's wrong?

\- I don't like the way the plane is moving, my stomach is moving at the same time…

Terry leant forward to get those little bags for those who get air sickness…

\- What's that? Asked Candy.

\- If you feel sick…

\- Oh, is that for pregnant women?

\- Some people also get air sickness and…

\- Ah…

She started breathing and feeling saliva coming to her mouth, a sign that she was going to throw up soon.

\- Can I go to the washroom? Aske Candy.

\- Not as long as the plane hasn't taken off yet… calm down, Freckles, the bag is there…

Candy looked at him with love… she took the bag. The plane started going fast for the take off… Candy felt worst… and when the plane took off, it was like her stomach took off at the same time and she puked in the bag. Terry took out his handkerchief to give it to her, so she could wipe her mouth. He took the bag with the puke and waited for the sign which said to fasten the seatbelts to go off to stand up and go to the washroom and throw the bag away. He came back with paper tissue and wet wipes.

\- Thank you Terry.

\- You're welcome Freckles…

\- I'm sorry…

\- Don't be ridiculous… I'm here to help you.

\- Bianca Rose is apologizing for making me feel sick…

Terry put his hand softly on Candy's round belly.

\- It's ok, Bianca Rose, he said softly, daddy is here for that…

\- How long is the flight?

\- Around 2 hours, said Terry.

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard or flight to Chicago. The trip is going to last one hour and fifty two minutes…" said the commander's voice.**_

\- One hour and fifty-two minutes…

Candy put her head on Terry's shoulder.

\- I was over by 8 minutes! It's going to go by fast…

Terry put his arms around Candy's shoulders, gently. When Candy felt a little better, she drank some ginger ale and ate some crackers and she was amazed, looking at the clouds and comparing them to cotton. Terry was laughing. He liked her innocent side, due to her amnesia.

\- Can I ask you a question? You're going to think it's stupid…

\- I'm listening…

\- Since we're on top of the clouds, what happens when it rains? We're on top of the rain?

\- Yes… clouds are what bring the rain and there are a few kind of clouds like the cumulus…

\- You're a smarty pants Terry, I don't need a science lesson…, she said smiling, recite me your Romeo role…

\- All right…

That's what he did until they arrived in Chicago…


	17. Chapter 17

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 17  
"The visit to Chicago"**_

The plane was on the verge of landing and Candy felt sick again. Terry gave her the bag… her stomach went up, once again. Terry took care of her, he had tissue paper and wet wipes and he had kept some pop in a can for her; ginger ale.

\- You are the perfect husband, said Candy smiling.

\- I love you Freckles

\- I love you too Terry…

\- Are you ready to see your family?

\- I'm ready, let's go…

When the plane stopped and the passengers started getting off, they also got off. Nobody was waiting for them. Terry had rent a car with a driver to take them to the Pony Home. Candy was looking out the window and she was trying to remember something or nothing at all. She fell asleep in Terry's arms. The trip to the Pony Home was quite long and Candy was dozing all the way. Candy woke up a little before they got to the Pony Home. She looked at the village, but nothing came to her mind. She got out of the car and she saw the children playing. She recognized the Pony Home from what had seen in her dream!

\- Look, said a little boy, that's our boss! Candy! Miss Pony! Sister Maria! Candy is here!

All the children got out of the house and came to surround Candy who was moved to tears.

\- Candy, you've got a big belly! Said a little girl.

\- She's going to have a baby, said another one smiling.

\- Yes, said Candy, I got married and this is my husband, Terry…

\- Hello children, said Terry.

\- Hello Terry! Said the children.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria came out to greet them.

\- Candy! Said Sister Maria, it's good to see you!

\- Yes, said Miss Pony, what a nice surprise!

She was talking about Candy's big belly, when she said that. Candy looked at her two mommies, older than what she saw in her dream. She was moved…

\- Hello, said Candy smiling, you know Terry?

\- Yes, said Sister Maria, hello Terrence.

\- Sister Maria, Miss Pony, said Terry smiling

\- Terry is my husband, said Candy

She felt like she had to justify herself, in front of her two mommies.

\- Don't just stay there, said Miss Pony, please come inside…

They all went inside and they went to sit in the living room. Sister Maria served them drinks.

\- How are you Candy? Asked Sister Maria

\- I'm fine, I'm feeling better…

\- You were sick? Asked miss Pony.

\- No, in fact, I had an accident in the subway…

\- Oh, are you all right?

\- As you can see, only, I lost my memory…

\- How? Asked Sister Maria.

\- I mean, I don't remember anything… I was in New York and I didn't remember how I got there…

\- I saw her in the news, said Terry and I went to see her…

\- Terry took care of me, said Candy.

\- He married you, without your memory, said Miss Pony

\- Yes, said Candy, I had a dream about this place, I know who you are, and I love you and I trust you… I was pregnant when Terry found me and I don't know who the father of my baby is…

\- Oh, said Miss Pony.

\- I was shocked to find myself pregnant without being married…

\- So I asked her to marry me, continued Terry.

\- Is the…, started Sister Maria.

\- According to the doctor, the baby is too small for it to be mine, said Terry.

\- I'm sorry, said Candy looking down; you should know that I am ashamed of myself for fornicating out of wedlock…

Terry couldn't help being ashamed with Candy. In front of Candy's two mommies, the atmosphere and the subject of conversation was kind of tense.

\- You got married, said Sister Maria with a reassuring tone.

\- But Candy, if you don't know who the baby's father is…, said Miss Pony.

\- If my memory comes back and I remember who the father is… well come what may! Said Candy.

\- What about Terry? Said Sister Maria, the situation doesn't bother you?

\- I love Candy, Sister Maria, and if her memory comes back well we'll see at that moment… If Candy wants to be free to raise the baby with its real father, I'm going to let her go, because I love her…

\- We already had an incident, said Candy

\- What incident?

\- Daniel Reagan came to see us and he pretended he was the baby's father, said Candy

\- Oh my God! Said Sister Maria.

\- Terry defended me, said Candy, he was wonderful.

\- Is he really the father? Asked Sister Maria.

\- I don't know, said Candy and I hope not…

\- Candy, you hate Daniel Reagan, said Miss Pony.

\- Miss Pony, I'm pregnant and I don't remember anything, I could've done anything!

\- Not with Daniel Reagan, said Sister Maria, I would bet my life on it…

\- You see? Said Terry smiling.

\- Thank you for reassuring me, said Candy smiling. All right, I wanted to go shopping for the children.

\- Oh Cady, you don't need to do that, said Miss Pony.

\- But I want to do it, give me the list of the children and their age, said Candy smiling.

\- But you know… , started Miss Pony, oh you've lost your memory.

Miss Pony gave the list of the children's names with their ages to Candy who went shopping with Terry. They had fun like crazy, especially since they could afford it, Terry had given her carte blanche. When they got back to the Pony Home, it was like Christmas morning for the children. Candy was very happy and she thanked Terry by kissing him on the lips. The children saw them and they clapped their hands.

They spend a few days at the Pony Home and Candy could feel the familiar atmosphere.

Before they left, they went to the Miss Pony's office to speak to her. Sister Maria was with the children.

\- Miss Pony, said Candy, here is a cheque for the needs of the orphanage. Don't hesitate to ask for more if you need…

\- Candy, that's way too generous of you!

\- Don't worry, my husband can afford it, don't you Terry?

\- I'm going to give you a receipt for your taxes, young m an, said Miss Pony.

\- Thank you, Miss Pony, said Terry.

\- We are going to the Andrew Manor to see Annie and the others, said Candy.

\- Have a safe trip, said Miss Pony kissing them warmly.

They went to say goodbye to the children who were sorry to see them go and they left the Pony Home. Candy felt better. That was her family!

\- Thank you Terry, she said.

\- You're welcome Freckles… you didn't get any more flashes or other dreams?

\- I would've told you, I thought the family atmosphere familiar, that it was my home…

\- It is your home…

\- I was wondering how it's going to be at the Andrew Manor…

Candy slept during the trip until they go to the Andrew Manor. Curled up into Terry's arms, he felt Bianca Rose moving and he was submerged by joy. He looked at the shape forming on the belly and he smiled.

\- Bianca Rose was very agitated, said Candy with her eyes closed.

\- I can see, said Terry smiling.

They finally arrived at the Andrew Manor in Chicago.

\- It looks like Buckingham Palace, said Candy.

\- As a matter of fact, it's impressive.

Candy didn't feel too good. The atmosphere was a little heavy around the manor. They went to ring at the door. A butler came to open the door.

\- Hello, Miss Candy. Come in please.

Candy was surprised. He knew her? She lived in this big manor? It seemed so cold and lugubrious. They were taken to one of the living rooms where they found Annie and Archie.

\- Candy? Said Annie standing up quickly.

But she hesitated to run to her.

\- Hello Annie, said Candy approaching her to hug her.

Annie was moved to tears…

\- Oh Candy! It's so good to see you…! Do you remember?

Candy let go of Annie and walked to Archie who was also standing.

\- Archie?

\- Yes, my little kitten! That's me! He said hugging her.

Candy a little more than enthousiasm from Archie, and she hugged him back! Terry looked at Archie and saw his overflowing love for Candy. "His little kitten"? What was that?

When Archie let go of her, Annie pour her hands on Candy's belly.

\- Oh, it's so nice to see you pregnant! How is it? Is it heavy?

\- Well hello to you too, said Candy.

\- Hi Terry, said Annie, sorry…

\- Grandchester, said Archie, while the cat's away, the mice will play?

\- Who are you calling mice, Cornwell? Said Terry upset.

\- Please, said Annie, you two don't start!

Candy looked at him without understanding.

\- Terry? What's going on?

\- Nothing, said Terry.

\- It's not nothing. The atmosphere of this manor is heavy enough as it is and you had just made it heavier!

\- Candy, said Terry, it's nothing for you to worry about for the moment…

\- Is it something I have to know from my past?

\- You can say that, said Archie.

\- Archie, please, said Annie.

A maid arrived with a tray with tea and sandwiches. They sat down and she served them. They were interrupted by the arrival of Daniel and Eliza.

Terry instinctively stood up to stop Daniel from touching Candy.

\- Let me through, you cheap actor! Said Daniel.

\- I'm going to protect her from creeps like you!

\- She's carrying my baby!

\- In fact no, she's my wife and according to the law, it's **My** baby, said Terry.

\- Terry, I don't understand you, said Eliza, Daniel is telling you that he's the father of Candy's baby, and you're refusing to believe him? They were lovers!

Candy looked at Eliza and she wanted to strangle her on the spot!

\- It's not because she doesn't remember anything that you're going to make me believe that she slept with your coward of a brother! Said Terry and even if it was the case; I don't give a damn! I don't care! Candy is my wife and her baby is my baby!

\- Incredible! Said Eliza looking at them. I was wondering what you do to all of them! First there was Anthony, then Terry, the great uncle William and now my brother? You're an enchantress Candy!

The great aunt arrived just after Eliza's words.

\- What's going on here?

\- Aunt Elroy, said Archie, Candy came to see us…

\- With her worthless actor! Said Daniel, what are people going to say?

\- Aunt Elroy, Candy is married to Terry, said Archie.

\- Yes, Aunt Elroy, said Eliza, she got married without asking for your permission or the great uncle William's! Can you imagine the scandal? She married an actor! You have to get that marriage annulled!

Candy looked at the scene speechless. Archie started talking, saying:

\- Aunt Elroy, Candy is sick; she has lost her memory…

\- Really? Why wasn't I informed? Asked the great aunt coldly

\- Because the doctor recommended that we don't tell her about her past…

\- Archibald, I'm the matriarch of this family, I would've respected the doctor's advice. Has William been informed?

\- We haven't been able to contact him ye, said Archie

\- Get in contact with Mr. George immediately; he will know where to find him!

The great aunt looked at Candy with a little disdain.

\- You are with child?

\- Yes madam, said Candy

\- She doesn't know who the father is! Said Eliza triumphantly

\- It's my baby aunt Elroy! Said Daniel

\- What the hell are you talking about? Said the great aunt, Daniel? I thought Candy hated you and refused to be with you?

\- Yes, said Daniel a little ashamed, she gave in to me once… it's my baby!

\- She's married to this young actor, if I understood correctly

\- Yes, aunt Elroy, said Eliza, a real dishonor! You have to do something, aunt Elroy! It's Daniel's child!

\- She's married to a third rate actor, said Daniel, aunt Elroy, I'm begging you… get this marriage cancel which is going to bring shame to our family…

\- Daniel, Eliza… She's having a baby and she's married…

\- It's my baby! Insisted Daniel, we were supposed to call it "Rosemary", if it's a girl!

\- Whatever! But for the moment, in the eyes of the law, it's her husband's child…

\- An actor in the family, aunt Elroy, said Daniel

\- Well…

\- Aunt Elroy, said Archie, if I could say something…

\- Go ahead Archibald…

\- Terrence Grandchester was with us at St. Paul Academy in London. His father is in fact the Duke of Grandchester…

\- He's the Duke's son? What is he doing being an actor?

\- He's pursuing his dream aunt Elroy and he's independent. He's got his own money, not like some cowards who depends on their mommy and daddy…

\- Madam Elroy, Terry finally said

\- Yes, young man.

\- I was the one who found Candy after the accident which made her lost her memory. I married her to help her and to honor her…

\- But you're not the baby's father? What if she remembers that it's Daniel, like he's saying?

\- Well, if she remembers and she wants to raise it with him, I will let her go, said Terry against his will.

\- You're a fine young man. In fact you've prevented the Andrew name to be dragged in the mud…

\- But aunt Elroy, said Daniel, he's an actor!

\- He's the son of a Duke!

\- It's my child!

\- I can't imagine Candy, who hates you, giving in to you…

\- She's a big fat trollop! Said Eliza, not knowing who the father of her baby is!

\- If that's the case, why does your brother want her?

\- Because she put a spell on him like she with Anthony and all the men of this family! She's a witch!

\- Eliza, that's enough! Said the great aunt with authority, Candy has lost her memory and she's married to the son of a Duke. She's officially married and she's having a baby with her husband. That's good enough for me.

\- But aunt Elroy, said Daniel… it's my baby…

\- For the moment, that's the Duke's grandbaby. And for the moment, I'm fine with it. When she has the baby… and you continue saying it's yours, we're going to have a paternity test and we'll improvise then. All right. I'm going back to my quarters. Candy, congratulations for your marriage. Next time, do things in order please.

\- Thank you. I lost my memory madam, said Candy.

\- I'm still wondering what William saw in you. Well you took care of him when he was sick. I will always be grateful to you that. I'm going to go rest a little, my blood pressure is a little high after this scene.

Candy didn't know what she was talking about, but she said:

\- Can I come with you madam? I want to make sure you're fine. After all, I was the cause of all this agitation and that was not my intention.

The great aunt looked at her. Anthony, Archibald, Alistair, William and even Daniel liked her; all she had to do is see how much he was trying to convince her that the baby she was carrying was his. A pregnant young woman, who didn't know who the father was, found two men form good families, ready to raise that child with her; she mustn't be a horrible woman. Candy must be a fine young woman, her dear Anthony loved her. She had taken care of William…

\- I'd like that Candy, said the great aunt

Candy took her arm.

\- Are you also suffering from diabetes? Asked Candy

\- Yes, I don't have sugar anymore

\- Tea with cinnamon makes your blood sugar go lower, said Candy, you should have some regularly… and for your blood pressure, get rid of the salt and just use some spice with enhances the flavours of the food…

\- I admit that I cheat with the salt, said the great aunt talking to Candy

The others were looking at them go. The great aunt was eating in Candy's hand!

\- Incredible! A real witch. She even cast a spell on the great aunt too!

Terry turned to Archie.

\- Thank you for what you said Cornwell.

\- You're welcome, said Archie, who was a little ashamed.

\- Archie, said Eliza, I thought you loved the little slut…

\- Shut up Eliza, said Terry, you're talking about my wife!

\- Your wife? Come Terry, what's wrong with you? She slept with my brother, with the great uncle William and God knows who else! And you still want her?!

\- Eliza, said Terry, I love Candy, and I don't care if she's slept with all the men on earth, she's my wife and I love her.

\- You bastard! Said Daniel leaving the room

Eliza shook her head and followed her brother. Candy came back a few minutes later after putting the great aunt to bed. She promised to come back later to check on her. She found Annie, Archie and Terry talking. Terry and Archie were now best buddies. Candy was happy. The tension between the two men was gone.

\- Thank you guys for defending my honor, said Candy.

\- I don't care if you've got amnesia, said Terry, you didn't sleep with that coward!

\- I agree, said Archie.

\- You're not a slut Candy, said Annie.

\- Oh I'm reassured. Thank you to all of you! Said Candy smiling.

She hugged them, one by one. Annie and Candy talked about the baby. The stay at the manor was better than Terry would've thought.

But he was happy when their stay was over.


	18. Chapter 18

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 18  
"The Thanksgiving dinner"**_

Candy wanted to be back home with Terry. She was happy to have seen her family again. She felt really good with them, even at the Andrew Manor, which at first appeared austere… But at Terry's, she was home. She felt better ever since she had married him. Life with Terry was perfect. He would go to the theatre at the end of the afternoon, so he would spend the morning and part of the day with her. When he went to the theatre, she would stay and watch television, or she would be on the internet surfing and buying everything she wanted.

Her belly was getting bigger and she was eager to see the baby, her little "Bianca Rose". She was trying not to think too much on who her father was. For her, it was Terry the father. What about the nice warm voice? She shouldn't be thinking about that. She took advantage of the fact that she had no worries to rest. Annie and Archie called her regularly and she had news about the great aunt Elroy, who had followed her advice and got rid of salt in her food, her blood pressure was a lot better, it wasn't has high as it used to be.

It was the holyday season. Thanksgiving was on the fourth Thursday in November, it officially started the holiday season. According to the doctor, Candy should give birth mid-January, so she was going to spend the holidays with her big belly and her cravings. Terry's mother had invited them, and she also invited the theatre troupe for Thanksgiving dinner.

\- You don't want to go to Chicago for the holidays? Asked Terry

\- No Terry, I want to stay here with you.

\- I have to work; otherwise I would've gone with you. I asked for a month off in January, so when the baby comes, I would be free and not on stage in the middle of a scene.

\- That's nice of you. That way we're going to decorate the baby's room…

\- I can hire people so they could do it in a day, you know that?

\- Yes, I know. But I would like to do it, please.

\- Candy, you can't tire yourself, you know. You wouldn't want Bianca Rose to come too soon, would you?

\- Of course not, I will be careful and I promise to stop if I feel even just a little tired…

\- Candy… you can chose the furniture for the baby's room , but you will need help to assemble the bed, for the wall paper or to paint the walls…

\- You're right, I'm going to content myself to just choose things then…

\- Don't be sad, Freckles, said Terry smiling.

He approached her and took her in his arms to kiss her on the lips.

\- Let's go get ready for the Thanksgiving at my mother's. She's invited the troupe too, and I think Susanna is going to be there…

\- Your charming colleague?

Candy still didn't remember their break up, thought Terry looking at her. He was wondering what her reaction would be if she learned it. One thing at the time… They had a Thanksgiving dinner to go to…

When Terry and Candy arrived at his mother's, there were a lot of people. Members of the troupe were there, but also movie actors, famous producers from Hollywood. Candy felt a little uncomfortable among all those people. She stayed near Terry.

When she went to powder her nose, she met Susanna Marlowe.

\- There's the little ingrate! I save Terry's life, and she takes him back pretending she's lost her memory.

Candy looked at her, what was she talking about?

\- I don't understand what you're saying….

\- Oh stop pretending! I admit that I should've used the amnesia card, Terry would never have left me… yet I lost a leg saving his life…

\- I still don't understand what you're talking about…

\- I saved Terry's life, I lost my leg. He was supposed to marry me in compensation… you left him to me, and now, you had to come back pregnant, by who knows who, to ruin everything!

Candy was devastated. Deep down in her heart, she was hoping that Terry was her baby's father. If that woman was telling the truth, Terry was with her, so he wasn't with Candy… Oh no!

\- I have to go powder my nose, said Candy getting in the washroom.

\- Oh stop acting like a lady! You're only a vulgar little orphan! Said Susanna angry

\- Susanna? Said Eleonor who had just arrive, there's Bradley Blaine, the Hollywood who wants to see you…

Susanna was startled and turned to Eleonor, ravishing in her designer gown impeccable with her perfect hair.

\- Oh, ok. Thank you Miss Baker.

Susanna left. Eleonor approached Candy.

\- Are you ok?

\- She said things… I didn't understand a thing…, said Candy confused

\- Don't worry about that, you go do your little thing. I'm going to go look for Terry

\- All right, said Candy

Eleonor went to see Terry who was talking with his colleague.

\- Terry?

\- Yes mum? He said turning around

\- Candy needs you

\- Excuse-me

Terry left his group and walked to his mother.

\- What's going on?

\- She had a little conversation with Susanna, who said too much… she's confused

\- Oh. It's my fault; I should've looked after her.

\- I'll take care of Susanna, said Eleonor, you go take care of your wife

\- Thank you mum, said Terry leaving.

Susanna was with a Hollywood producer, who was making her an offer she couldn't refuse.

\- Are you serious? You want me for this very big role? But I only had one leg!

\- We are not going to discriminate against you for that? With a prosthesis, everything is fine, isn't it?

\- But…

\- Susanna, said Eleonor, your life is not going the way you wanted to. You wanted Terry, and you saw how he left you to take care of the woman he loves. He's very grateful to you, but he loves another woman.

\- Who's going to have another man's baby…?

\- And he doesn't care. It should tell you how much he loves Candy. He didn't hesitate for a second to marry her and to help her.

\- I saved his life!

\- Yes, Susanna and that's why I'm helping you out. My son doesn't love you. I can't be your dream to have a man who is in love with another woman…

Mrs. Marlowe approached them.

\- What's going on Susanna?

\- A Hollywood producer is offering me the role of a lifetime…

\- Ah, what are you waiting for to accept it? Said her mother. Ever since the theatre has put you on forced leave, you're miserable! Hollywood? Susanna, that's your dream! That's our dream!

Susanna analyzed the situation. Her life wasn't exactly happening like she wanted to. She had saved Terry's life, which she loved, but she didn't succeed in having his love. He loved another woman, who was having someone else's child… He had married Candy. He will never be hers. She had to continue living her life and they were offering her a wonderful opportunity. Hollywood? She turned to Bradly Blaine.

\- Mr. Blaine, she said smiling, we have a lot of things to discuss.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was with Candy in the guest's room upstairs. He had taken her there to discuss calmly, far away from everybody.

\- Candy, don't worry about that.

\- What did she mean? I left you to her? So why did I come to New York then, if I left you to Susanna? And I'm pregnant…it doesn't make any sense. Is that why I didn't contact you right away?

Probably, but he couldn't tell her that.

\- Freckles, said Terry, listen to me. Stop worrying yourself sick.

\- But Susanna…

\- Stop worrying about Susanna

\- But she saved your life. She lost her leg. And I gave you to her…

\- Without asking me for my opinion… Freckles…

He looked at her, she really seemed worried. Her big emerald eyes were beautiful and sad. He leaned to kiss her and console her. Candy kissed him back… and they ended up making love.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinner was ready, on Eleonor's big dining room table. But Candy and Terry were nowhere to be found. She sent the maid to look for them in the bedrooms upstairs.

Candy was in Terry's arms.

\- You distracted me!

\- What? You weren't in the mood?

\- That's not the point!

\- Freckles, you have to wait for your memory to come back on its own…

\- But…

There was a knock on the door.

\- Master Terrence? Master Terrence? Said the maid's voice

\- Yes?

\- Dinner is served. You mother sent me to come and get you and your wife

\- We're coming Winnifred! Said Terry

\- We have to go downstairs and everybody is going to know that we were here getting it on?

\- Only those with dirty thoughts…

Candy woke up and got dressed. She arranged her hair quickly and her make up too. Terry got dressed too and he went to the adjacent bathroom to freshen up a little, clean his face full of make-up. Five minutes later, they were downstairs. They were all invited to the dinning room. Eleonor made her little speech and Robert Hathaway too. Tank everybody was invited to say something they were thankful for that year. When it came to Terry's turn:

\- I'm very thankful that this year I've found the woman I love and I'm going to be a father soon! He said touching Candy's belly with love, we can't wait to see you Bianca Rose!

Everybody laughed. Then it was Candy's turn.

\- Like you all know, I've lost my memory. My life was a black hole and then all of a sudden, there was light in the person of Terry. He's my rock, my will to live and the father of my baby, I feel it in my heart. He's the most wonderful man in the world. He accepted me the way I was, with my luggage. So I'm very thankful to have Terry in my life…

She had tears in her eyes saying that. Terry's presence in her life was really major for her, with him, she felt good. Without him, she felt lost. The other talked about what they were thankful for in their lives and thanked God. Then Terry carved the turkey. The meal was excellent. Candy ate with appetite. The mixture of the turkey, the stuffing and the cranberry sauce pleased her a lot. The mashed potatoes and the gravy too. Terry was with her and brought her everything she wanted.

\- I can do it, she protested.

\- Why? Since I'm here!

\- Oh Terry! She said laughing out loud.

Candy was hungry. Her little interlude with Terry had made had dogged her appetite. She also saw Susanna Marlowe with a man and thought to herself:

 _"_ _Good for her, if she got a role in Hollywood."_

The buffet, aside from the turkey was full with all kind of food. Candy ate as much as she liked, especially the salads with vinaigrette that Terry would bring her.

While they were eating, Terry saw that Susanna was very close to the Hollywood producer, Bradley Blaine. If she got a role in Hollywood, that would be good for her… "Thanksgiving" was really a day to be thankful for, if Susanna Marlowe went to Hollywood and left him alone.

After dinner, Candy was with Terry when Susanna approached them.

\- Terry, Candy, can I speak to you?

\- Of course Susanna

\- Candy, I would like to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't know the right to put my anger on you. You're sick, you've lost your memory and you don't remember what you did…

\- Susanna, Candy has to remember on her own, what you told her earlier, upset her.

\- I'm sorry, but it allowed you to hit the sheets to console her didn't it?

Candy blushed and looked down.

\- Don't worry. That's what I would've done too, if I were in your shoes. Terry, your mother gave me the opportunity of a life time by introducing me to a Hollywood producer. I'm going to go and tempt my chance. My mother agrees. So, I'm going to leave you alone, from now on. Terry, I saved your life because I loved you and I want to believe that if it had been someone else, I would've done the same thing. I'm sorry for using that to force you to take care of me. Candy thank you for saving my life. You'll understand when you get your memory back. Take good care of me, sometimes he's a big baby.

Candy smiled. Those words had touched her mind and she heard:

 ** _"_** ** _Take good care of him, sometimes he's a big baby…" with her own voice._**

\- Would you come and do a movie with me if the script is good? We were a golden couple, you know…

\- You can send me the script and we'll see, said Terry smiling

After that, they walked to Eleonor who was talking to Hathaway.

\- Mum?

\- Are you all right baby? You want to go and rest in the guest's room one more time?

\- This is definitely an open secret! Said Terry

Candy couldn't help becoming bright as red once again and Hathaway burst out laughing.

\- As long it's with your own wife, it's ok. If you were cheating, on the other hand…, continued Eleonor

\- I wouldn't have done it here, by respect for you… and I wouldn't cheat… I didn't want to talk about that!

\- Of course darling, said Eleonor smiling, I'm listening

\- Thank you for Susanna…

\- I know you didn't ask me for anything, that you don't like asking for help… But I wanted to make you a present, for you and Candy, Robert warmly recommended her.

\- Thanks Robert, said Terry smiling

\- You're welcome Terrence. You're my star actor, so I'm doing my best to keep you happy… and I should've taken care of Susanna's problem earlier. The accident happened in my theatre, I was responsible and not you… I'm sorry for upsetting your lives like that.

\- Better late than ever, said Terry smiling, thank you Robert.

Everything seemed to be going fine. The insurance had paid Susanna and the theatre too. Everything was going fine for Terry now. All he had to do, is wait for Bianca Rose to come and for Candy to get her memory back. After the meal, there was a football game on television and all the men were in Eleonor's theatre room where they were screaming like crazy. The women were in another living room, relaxing and talking about their families. Eleonor talked about when Terry was little, and Candy loved listening to those stories.

After Thanksgiving, it was officially Christmas time. Candy had fun decorating the apartment. She had talked with Archie and Annie and she has invited them for Christmas Eve. Candy didn't forget about the children at the Pony Home. She ordered presents online and had them delivered directly to the Pony Home. Terry would regularly send money, but Candy gave them a little bonus.

Candy was feeling better, ever since Susanna and her mother's departure for Hollywood. That must be because of something she didn't want to remember. She had more and more flashes It was mostly of the school where she studied with Terry and the others.

She remembered Daniel trying to abuse her with his friends.

 _\- Daniel what do you want? As usual, you never do things on your own; you need help for your bad actions._

 _\- I'm going to make you eat your words: you talk to much Candy… let's go guys…_

 _\- No! Said Candy wanting to run away._

 _But it was too late, the two boys had taken her and took her to the stables and they got in._

 _They found a corner with hay and they tried to undress Candy, and she was fighting them hard. Daniel was opening his bell and his pants, he took his member out, smiling, he approached Candy, who kept fighting to get away from the two thugs, when he got a whip blow on his hand which was holding his member, the others got whipped on their hands, their arms, and they let go of Candy, who stood up and started arranging her clothes._

 _\- Ouch! The cowards yelled, what's that? Ouch!_

 _\- Tell me I'm mistaking; that fools like you are not men enough to find consenting sluts for your disgusting sexual desires!_

 _\- Leave us alone! Said Daniel, come on guys, let's take him…_

 _There was a little fight and Terry managed to beat up all three very quickly. Both thugs ran away. Terry gave Daniel a punch on the nose, who left the face full of blood._

 _Candy looked at Terry who was wearing his riding suit, with a red jacket._

 _\- Are you ok? Said Terry looking at her, are you hurt?_

 _Candy looked at him, so grateful… She had had the fear of her life, those three thugs wanted to abuse her and without Terry, they would have succeeded._

 _\- Thank you, thank you so much Terry, without you…_

 _\- Oh, I don't like people who misbehave, he said like it was nothing_

 _\- You saved me from those thugs_

 _\- It was nothing at all…_

 _Why did he have to play the guy who didn't care? Who was he trying to impress?_

 _\- Terry! It wasn't nothing! Daniel was serious; he had his dick out for God's sake!_

 _\- I saw that, he really had nothing on me…_

 _Candy looked at him surprised. She was trying to be serious… She burst out laughing. Terry wanted to ease a little the heavy atmosphere; a horrible crime was almost committed after all…Terry smiled back at her…_

 _\- Are you ok? He asked again._

 _\- Yes, a lot better, said Candy._

 _\- Enough to flirt with me? And maybe you'll make me your declaration… Miss Freckles…?_

 _Candy opened her mouth, surprised. He was serious and was he joking?_

 _\- I beg your pardon? She said outraged, there is no way! You lout!_

 _\- Is that a way to treat your savior, Miss Freckles? How quickly you forget…_

 _Candy was ashamed of her behavior._

 _\- I'm sorry, Terry._

 _\- A little kiss on the cheek would be good_

 _\- Don't hold your breath…_

 _\- Oh well, a guy can dream, can't he? Even if all I did was save you from a horrible rape…_

 _Candy felt guilty. She approached him to kiss him on the cheek, when he took her lips in a fiery kiss, and he put his tongue in her mouth and little by little, he started caressing her tongue with all the softness of the world…_

If she had any doubt on Daniel and her, that horrible memory definitely convinced her that Daniel was not Bianca Rose's father! That was kind of troubling for a memory.

\- Are you all right? Said Terry who had just arrived.

She was in the living room watching television. And Terry had noticed her absent expression.

\- Oh Terry! Thank you!

\- Why?

\- For saving me from Daniel and his friends in school

\- Oh…

\- Don't say it was nothing. They were ready to abuse me!

Terry went to sit next to her on the couch and he took her in his arms. Terry was always to comfort her. He had noticed that ever since Susanna's departure, she had had a lot of flashed. Had he known that Susanna's departure would put her at ease and give her more flashes, he would've have made her leave a long time ago. His mother had done something great for him and he should've asked her for her help a long time ago.

She remembered Eliza and her meanness…

 _She was getting out of Archie's car. Eliza arrived with her brother to take the car._

\- Finally, you're here, she said, we need the car, and you should be more careful with whom you let in the car. The stable girl stinks like horse poo!

And she took out a bottle of perfume to spray the car. Candy shook her head smiling.

The flash stopped. She understood why she wanted to strangle Eliza at the manor in Chicago. She was still in Terry's arms.

\- That Eliza is insufferable!

\- I know, I spit on her…

\- I knew I loved you for a reason!

They burst out laughing with good heart. He didn't know what flash she had on Eliza, but he was sure it could only be horrible!


	19. Chapter 19

_**The memory of the heart:  
The Forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 19  
"The Christmas ornaments"**_

Terry went to see Dr. Miller one time to discuss the state of Candy.

\- She doesn't remember everything… but certain events, it's like our marriage and the departure of my colleague had that effect to trigger her memory… she remembers everything, except for who the baby's father is…

\- Don't worry, all in due time. Unfortunately, we don't have an exact scenario for memory loss… an event could trigger her memory and another one could make it go away for good…

\- Like the birth of a child…

It was more of an affirmation, than a question.

\- As a matter of fact, it could bring her memory back, or make it go away for good… you should put your wife at ease, so she won't be afraid of her memories… especially the one of her baby's father…

\- I'm doing anything to put her at ease, believe me. I tell her that it's not important who the baby's father is…

\- If her mind is at ease, everything should be fine, but it's not a guarantee

\- I want to believe that, doctor. I'm optimistic.

\- The father's identity is not important?

\- She's my wife, I'm the father.

\- You love her to that point?

\- To a point you can't even imagine… I should've been angry and jealous, but when I look at her, all the love I have for her invades me, so I'm incapable of it! If she consoled herself elsewhere, it was my fault and incapacity to solve the problem I had…

\- You're finding excuses for her: "… love excuses everything, love forgives everything…" The baby is not due until next month in January.

\- I'm born in January; maybe it will come for my birthday? Then I'll be sure it's my child, if it comes on the same day as me…, said Terry smiling.

But it was vain wish. He knew he couldn't be the father of Candy's baby…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Christmas was getting near. One beautiful morning, Candy woke up in Terry's arms.

\- Are you all right my darling? Asked Terry.

\- I'm fine, honey. I was dreaming about the Pony Home, when we were decorating the Christmas tree…

\- We can go buy a Christmas tree and the decorations…

\- Oh, that would be great to decorate the tree. I remember one time at the Pony Home we did the decorations ourselves with paper, cardboard, glue, it was fun… You don't have a Christmas tree?

\- I usually spend Christmas at my mother's…

\- What about Susanna? She didn't have a Christmas tree when she lived here?

Terry didn't reply.

\- Did I say something I shouldn't have?

\- No, you've asked a normal question… let's just say that Susanna and I, we've never decorated a tree together…

\- And why not? Anyway, that's not my problem… I don't want to know! So we're going to get a Christmas tree?

They got ready together and they went to the market to buy a Christmas tree, after breakfast, of course. There were a lot of families doing the same thing and Candy felt good in that family atmosphere with everybody. She was smiling. At one point, she saw the tree she wanted to buy. She ran to the merchant, when another woman arrived and she wanted the same tree.

\- I was here first, said Candy out of breath, I ran with my big belly!

\- That wasn't really good for your baby, what you did, said the other woman, but I also want this tree.

\- This tree will be perfect for my living room, said Candy looking for Terry with her eyes

Terry was wondering where Candy was, she was right by his side a minute ago. He looked for her with his eyes and saw her with another merchant. Their eyes meet and she walked to her.

\- Honey? He said, you could've told you were walking away.

\- Forgive me sweetheart, she said smiling, but I've found the perfect tree!

\- Yes, it's beautiful, said Terry admiring the beautiful tree.

The husband of the other lady has arrived with their children.

\- Honey, she said, you're just in time, look at this tree!

\- It's our tree, said Candy with a possessive tone, isn't it Terry?

\- Terry? Said the husband, Terrence Grandchester? The actor? I didn't think that you'd had time to come and buy a Christmas tree in person with your wife?

\- Oh, said the lady smiling, I'm one of your biggest fan! I'm very impressed to see you come and buy your own tree in person! You could've delegated someone to do it for you, couldn't you?

\- Yes, he could've, said Candy, but he wanted to do me the pleasure, didn't you honey?

\- Yes, my love…

\- Then I'm letting o, said the lady, you buy the tree, we're going to find another one!

\- Thank you very much, said Candy smiling

\- Can I have an autograph? She asked Terry giving him a note pad

\- Of course, said Terry smiling

Meanwhile, Candy was paying for the Christmas tree and made a sign to the driver to come and get it. Terry signed the autograph and took pictures with the family.

\- Let's go, said Terry before there's a crowd

\- All right, said Candy, thank you and merry Christmas!

\- Merry Christmas, said the family smiling.

In the car which was taking them to the store to buy the decorations.

\- Oh Terry, I feel so good! In the middle of all those people, all those families, we were also a family. The sensation was great! Thank you my love!

\- You're welcome, said Terry taking her lips

They arrived at the store and got out of the car. It was very big department story very famous in America.

\- Is it ok for you?

\- Yes, said Terry, why?

\- It's not a luxury story…

\- Who do you take me for? A snob?

\- Euh… no, but you never know. Maybe you'd like quality things…

\- Whatever you chose, will be good for me Freckles…

\- All right, she said smiling, let's go.

In the big department story, they got lost in the crowd who was doing their Christmas shopping. Candy bought a kit to write names on Christmas ornaments. They bought tinsels, lights and also a manger and a pretty star for the tree top.

\- You don't want an angel? Asked Terry

\- We could buy little angels to put them on the tree

\- All right. Go for the Shepard's star!

There were so many people in the store, that if anybody had recognized him, they didn't show it. Once they were back home, Hunter, Terry's assistant arrived while they were taking their coats and their boots off.

\- I've ordered your lunch sin, just like you asked me… and I have the latest news…

\- The latest news? Said Candy

\- Yes, said Terry, news that people saw us while we were out…

\- Ah! And how do you already know about it Hunter?

\- With "Twitter"…

\- "Twitter"? Repeated Candy

\- Yes, it's part of social media, said Terry, people write what they see, what they're doing…

\- They have nothing better to do?

\- Apparently now, said Terry smiling

\- What did they say?

\- That you bought a Christmas tree that you were disputing with another family, who finally let you have it, seeing how humbled Terry was to shop for a tree on his own…

\- Like a big boy, completed Candy laughing. And what else?

\- They were buying Christmas decoration in a big department story, not a luxury shop… others were wondering if you had money problems.

Terry burst out laughing

\- Incredible! Said Candy

\- Well it could've been worse; we could've gone to a "Dollarama", joked Terry.

\- They have nice things too, you know, said Candy

\- I'm sure they do. Freckles, let's go and have lunch. I'm sure Bianca Rose is starving.

\- As a matter of fact, said Candy walking to the dining room, but I'm going to go wash my hands first.

\- Like the good little girl you are, said Terry

\- You too, go wash your hands, she said

\- Of course, I'm right behind you

They went together to the visitor's washroom to wash their hands, not without having a few fiery kisses. Then they went to have lunch. That day, Candy was craving a vegetable pizza with creamy garlic sauce and spicy chicken wings. For dessert she had a piece of apple pie with two vanilla ice cream scoops on top.

They went to take a nap. But Terry had to go to the theatre. He won't have time to decorate the tree with her.

\- You can start without me, Freckles…

\- No, I'll wait for you, said Candy; I'm going to arrange the personalized ornaments…

He kissed her on the lips for a long time.

\- Don't tire yourself too much…

\- Don't worry about me Romeo… have fun at the theatre

Terry left and Candy took advantage of the time to wrap Terry's gift, which had arrived while they were shopping for the tree. She opened the kit to write the names on the Christmas ornaments and she has a lot of fun writing her friends names on them. She arranged the manger which was wrapped in plastic.

Terry came back from the theatre and he found Candy with the decorations, ready to start… he smiled.

\- You could've started, Freckles…

\- I told you that I was going to wait for you Romeo…

\- Thank you Princess Juliet, he replied bowing

She had another flash.

\- I'm not sure I want to continue this flash…

Terry took his cell phone and pressed a button and the music from the waltz started to pay.

\- "Princess Juliet, may I have this dance please?" he said bowing

She looked at him; she was in a good mood. He wanted to relive that? All right. She stood up.

\- I'll be delighted, Prince Romeo, she said nodding her head.

They started dancing. Candy was smiling.

\- What are you thinking about like that Freckles…

\- I like this waltz, I've danced it with Anthony, my first love…

\- You're dancing with me and you're thinking about your first love? I'm offended…

\- Forgive me Prince Romeo; my intention was not to offend you. But you asked me a question, and I answered truthfully. You wanted me to lie?

Terry smiled. That's what he should've done instead of getting angry and throw her on the ground.

\- Your candor and your truthfulness are part of the numerous qualities I admire in you. Can I kiss you?

\- Affirmative, Prince Romeo.

He took her lips softly and kissed her for a long time. Candy's belly growled and Bianca Rose kicked. They stopped and they burst out laughing.

\- Let's go eat first, honey, said Terry, you could've eaten, you know.

\- I was waiting for you, Romeo…

\- You're incorrigible!

\- I like the new version of our dance…

\- That's how it should've been…

\- I like the young impulsive young boy you were…

\- You didn't like being pushed to the ground, I suppose…?

\- Of course not, but I understood your jealousy…

They arrived in the dining room and they sat down to dance. Candy prayed and the meal happened in a joyful atmosphere. He told her about his day at the theatre and she told him how she had fun writing names on the Christmas ornaments.

After dinner, while having tea in the living room, they decorated the Christmas tree together.

\- The ornaments are beautiful, said Terry, I see, you thought about everybody…

\- I did one for Anthony too…

\- I saw that, that's why I told you you've thought about everybody…

\- Thank you Terry… You can put on the Sheppard's star.

\- The manger came with the magi, the Sheppard's and the sheep…

\- It's wonderful, said Candy smiling, thank you Terry.

He took a chair to put the star on the top of the tree. Candy had arranged the manger and all the little figurines.

\- You can turn on the lights, Freckles, he said turning off the light of the living room.

She lit the Christmas tree and the living room was illuminated. Candy smiled and she hugged Terry

\- Fantastic! She said, merry Christmas, Romeo

\- Happy Christmas, Juliet.

They kissed and they took pictures, they were happy.

 _ **Soon Christmas will sing  
Soon the child in the manger  
Laying on the fresh hay  
The baby Jesus will smile **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The memory of the Heart:  
The forgotten Lover**_

 _ **Chapter 20  
"Christmas Eve"**_

On December 24th, Annie and Archie arrived in Chicago, with their arms full of presents. Candy was happy to see them. Everybody was dressed with Christmas colours, red, green and gold. Candy was wearing a woolen dress with turtle neck, red, pretty large. Annie was wearing a red and green dress. Terry and Archie were wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Ugly, in the sense that the oversized designs and drawings were ridiculous, like big snow men. It started out as a joke in America and it became a tradition with time. Now stores were really making a lot of money selling ugly Christmas sweaters.

Candy looked at Archie who was smiling… she had a flash…

 _One day, during recess, she found herself on the pretend Pony Hill and she smelled smoke._

 _\- What are you doing there, Terrence Grandchester? She said imitation the mother superior's voice._

 _Terry was lying down on the grass, smoking a cigarette, sat up suddenly and turned around._

 _\- Oh, it's you! He said, you scared me! I thought for a second it was mother superior…_

 _\- You're not going to tell me that you, Terrence Grandchester, who dares to defy mother superior during the morning mass, is afraid of getting caught smoking on school property?_

 _Saying that, Candy sat next to him._

 _\- Why do you smoke?_

 _\- I'm a smoker…_

 _\- I would've felt it during our kisses, said Candy_

 _He looked at her smiling._

 _\- I only smoke because it calms me…_

 _\- Nicotine is a drug… so you're a junkie…_

 _\- I know, but you calling me a "junkie" is a little strong, don't you think so? What would you suggest for me to calm down?_

 _\- You can count up to 10 for example… exercise…_

 _\- It doesn't have the same effect as the cigarette…_

 _\- Cigarette leaves it's stench on clothes, curtains…in the mouth_

 _\- And it would bother you if my mouth smelled like cigarette?_

 _\- It's also bad for your health… and you're going to be out of breath during gym class…_

 _\- I get it…_

 _\- Give me that! Said Candy_

 _He teased her for a while, laughing, preventing her from taking the cigarette. They were both screaming and laughing. Terry put his lips on hers. She let him do it for a few seconds and then the bell rang._

 _\- I have to go to class, she said pushing him away._

 _\- Every time I'll feel like smoking, I'll think about that kiss, said Terry_

 _\- It smelled like cigarette, said Candy leaving_

 _\- Next time, it will smell good…_

 _\- If there's a next time, yelled Candy_

 _Archie, who was in the bushes, had followed the whole scene. He got on Candy's way who wanted to go to class._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Oh, Archie! Are you all right?_

 _\- Not really…_

 _\- What's wrong?_

 _\- I saw you with Grandchester…_

 _\- Oh… Archie. Anthony is no more, so…_

 _\- You chose him? How could you choose him?_

 _\- Why not him?_

 _\- You didn't realise that I love you?_

 _\- Archie, said Candy sadly, you never told me anything…_

 _\- I was waiting for you to get over your grief… I didn't expect for you to fall for the first guy you saw! Candy…, my little kitten…_

 _She had taken him on the side, in the woods. They were going to be late…_

 _\- Archie, I like you a lot…_

 _\- But…?_

 _\- Annie is in love with you…_

 _\- I already lost in advance right?_

 _\- Don't you want to be with someone who really loves you? I love you like you love a cousin… and it won't change Archie…_

 _He looked at her for a long time and then he smiled. He stole a kiss from her; it was so fast that Candy thought she dreamt it._

 _\- We're going to be late, he said, let's go, my little kitten!_

She had a weird expression. Terry looked at her and he knew that she had just had a flash. He approached her.

\- Is everything fine Freckles?

\- Everything is fine honey…

He hugged her briefly. Archie and Annie were looking at them. They were a little uncomfortable.

\- I've got good news, said Archie to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

\- Really? Said Candy

\- I've got news from Uncle William, he said he's going to be here in New York tomorrow, Christmas Day.

\- Oh, said Candy, is it about my wedding?

\- He eventually had to come back from his long trip. But, he wanted to spend Christmas with you, since it's been months since he's seen you…

\- All right, said Candy

She had felt Terry getting stiff a little. But the evening continued like nothing happened. Candy was looking at Archie differently. The flash had showed her he was in love with her and jealous of Terry. But he defended him in front of the great aunt Elroy. Their eyes met and she made him a beautiful smile.

Archie felt like that smile was saying she remembered him… Was he right? There was only one way to know it. He simply had to ask her. So, while Terry was on the phone and Annie in the kitchen, he approached Candy.

\- Hi…

\- Hi Archie…

\- You remember me?

\- How do you know?

\- I saw it in your eyes…

\- I especially remember your love declaration, whispered Candy

\- In college? Said Archie blushing

\- Yes… you stole a kiss from me…

\- I couldn't resist. It was the only kiss I'll ever have from you… because you're a good girl, my little kitten.

\- So, how come I can't remember who the father of my baby is?

\- Because you've lost your memory, you'll see, you'll remember… Candy you're a good girl. Look at the number of men ready to take care of you… present company included… and Uncle William, you'll see when he comes.

\- I also remember Daniel from school. He tried to force himself on my

\- What? The bastard!

\- Terry saved me…

Archie was grateful to Terry for saving Candy from his horrible cousin.

\- And after all that, he pretended to be the father of my baby?

\- He fell in love with you…

\- Oh my God!

\- I shouldn't tell you more…

\- I don't need to hear more…

Terry had arrived and he put his arms around her belly, from the back… Candy felt like she was hearing Terry crying… he kissed her in the neck.

\- Are you ok, Freckles? He asked

 _ **"**_ _ **If only time could pause its flight… Candy", she heard.**_

It was Terry's voice crying. She turned around and hugged him hard.

\- Is everything ok? Asked Terry a little moved

\- _**O Time! Pause in your flight, Favorable hours, and stay!**_ Said Candy

Terry understood she remembered their painful separation. He hugged her hard. Archie was a little uncomfortable with all that love coming from the loving couple; he went to be next to Annie.

\- _**Let us enjoy the transient delight that fills our fairest day.**_

He looked for her lips and kissed her fiery; like he wanted to convince himself that she was really there in his arms and that he wasn't living that horrible and awful separation.

Annie and Archie were looking at them for a moment.

\- Ok Candy, finally interrupted Annie you want to go to your bedroom?

Candy and Terry stopped and started laughing.

\- Sorry, said Candy, I just had a flash…

\- And I was consoling her…

\- A flash with the verse from Lamartine? Said Annie

\- Yes, said Candy looking at Terry with love.

\- You can't understand Cornwell; it's something between us…

\- I like your intimacy, and your complicity, it's beautiful, said Annie moved

 _"_ _Great, said Archie to himself, the guy had to be the king of the romantics!"_

\- Annie, let's go see the turkey in the oven? Said Candy smiling

It was to change the subject and leave the room because she was a little uncomfortable.

\- All right Candy, said Annie, let's go, you want to eat something? Bianca Rose is making you crave anything? Shouldn't it be over by now?

\- Well, some women throw up until the morning they give birth, said Candy

\- Mother nature is not an exact science, said Annie

The women were gone. Terry looked at Archie.

\- What's going on, Cornwell?

\- Nothing…

\- Not with me. Out with it!

Archie looked at Terry. For a very long time, he had wanted to be Candy's object of affection. But when they visited Chicago, he surprised himself when he defended him. He had helped Candy, even though she was probably going to have another man's baby, maybe Albert's baby, but he didn't care. He loved Candy. And Archie understood him very well.

\- Candy is remembering more and more, said Archie

\- Yes…

Terry had the impression Archie was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to insist and he probably didn't want to hear what it was about.

\- What's with the Lamartine verses? Asked Archie.

\- I didn't know you know Lamartine, said Terry, with a mocking tone

\- You're not the only one to know Lamartine's romantic poems… I thought I understood it had something to do with your break up…

\- It was a horrible break up, I should've stayed with her, but she didn't want to listen to me, said Terry, when she left, I felt completely lost…

\- _**"**_ _ **A single being is missing, and everything is unpeopled! "**_

Terry looked at him. That was exactly what he had felt… they looked at each other and they smiled. The doorbell interrupted them. Terry went to open the door and his mother came in with her driver, the arms filled with presents.

\- Mum!

\- Merry Christmas! She said hugging him in her arms.

\- Happy Christmas mum. You're making your driver work on Christmas Eve?

\- He's dropping me off and he's leaving, said Eleonor, I'm not without a heart.

\- Let's go to the living room, he told the driver.

Then he took his mother's arm and they walked to the living room.

\- Mum, let me introduce you to my friends, Archibald and Annie Cornwell, he's also Candy's cousin and Annie is Candy's sister.

Archie was mesmerized.

\- Eleonor Baker? Oh my God! You're even more beautiful in real life!

He kissed her hand. Eleonor burst out laughing.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, young man.

\- The pleasure is all mine, said Archie smiling with all his teeth.

Terry was looking at the scene amused. He whispered in Annie's ear.

\- I didn't know your guy was crazy about my mother…

\- At least, I'm almost certain she's not going to steal him from me, said Annie laughing, pleased to meet you, Miss Baker

\- Charmed, said Eleonor smiling.

Candy arrived with a tray of appetizers.

\- Oh, you're here! She said smiling

She put the tray on the table and she went to hug her.

\- How's Bianca Rose? Asked Eleonor

\- She's fine, said Candy smiling, please have a seat and taste our appetizers…

Eleonor smiled and she went to sit on the couch. She took some appetizers that Candy was offering her and she looked at Terry and Archie.

\- What are those horrible things you two are wearing? She asked

\- Ugly Christmas sweaters, said Terry

\- You're right, they are very ugly!

Everybody burst out laughing. They sang Christmas carols, told Christmas stories, in which, the first Christmas from the Bible. Diner went on fine. Candy prayed, thanking God for all the joy, for her husband, for her family, she thanked God for her happiness.

They all opened a little present at midnight. Then they went to bed, they were going to open the rest of the presents in the morning. Terry's apartment had enough rooms to accommodate Annie, Archie and his mother.

Candy was in the bedroom, waiting for Terry on the bed. When she had a flash…

 _\- I love you my little Candy…_

 _\- I love you too, replied Candy_

 _And he kissed her…_

The flash stopped. Candy's heart started beating very fast. No, no, no and no! She was kissing a man and it wasn't Terry! It was the beautiful warm voice! Candy was full of fear.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The memory of the heart:  
The forgotten lover**_

 _ **Chapter 21  
"A very revealing Christmas"**_

No! What if it was him the father of the baby? No, Terry was the father of the baby! She was trying to stop her tears. She didn't want Terry to find her like that. It was Christmas Day, her memory was playing tricks on her… She was kissing the beautiful warm voice… Terry had told her that he wasn't her baby's father. She didn't have a flash where she was making love to Terry, well at least, not yet. But what was it with the beautiful warm voice? A kiss? A kiss was the beginning of a love scene, the seduction, the exchange of saliva and she has kissed another man? She didn't want to think about all that… She wanted to give birth to Bianca Rose and stay with Terry. If the beautiful warm voice was Bianca Rose's father, well, she was going to make him understand that she loved Terry and she couldn't image herself living without him. She didn't want to cry. The door opened and Terry came in.

\- Are you all right Freckles?

\- I'm fine, she said with an ultimate effort.

She was going to act, she wasn't not an actress, but she was living with an actor, Terry shouldn't have to know what she had seen, that was kissing the beautiful warm voice…

\- You took a long time…

\- I was making sure my mum was fine… Did you miss me? She asked smiling

She smiled back at him.

\- I always miss you my love, she said with eyes full of love

He got on the bed to kiss her. He felt that something was wrong, but… since she hadn't told him anything; he was waiting for her to say something. He made love to her and he felt Candy's need to feel love… What was going on? Candy wasn't saying anything; she curled up against him during the night. Terry ended up falling asleep. They will talk when she'll be ready.

Candy spent an agitated night. She continued dreaming about the beautiful warm voice, but it wasn't very clear. She was confused. She woke up on Christmas morning, rather sad… Terry was already awake he was taking a shower.

\- Happy Christmas Freckles!

\- We can see your British, happy Christmas my love, she said smiling

She stood up to replace him in the bathroom. He kissed her on the forehead when she passed by her. She got ready trying not to be too stressed. She saw a pink discharge in her panty, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. She finished getting washing herself and went to get dressed. When she got out of the room she smelled the coffee. The table was ready, there were her favourite croissants.

\- Merry Christmas Annie, Archie and Eleonor! She said going to kiss them

\- Merry Christmas Candy!

They all sat at the table to have breakfast. Then they went to open the rest of the presents. One of Candy's gifts for Terry was a rare collection of books by Shakespeare leather covered; it was one of the first edition, with the old English of the time.

\- Oh my God Juliet! That's wonderful! He said moved, it must've cost you a fortune!

\- Nothing is too expensive for you my love, she replied with a nice smile

Candy opened one of her presents with Annie; it was two baby dolls, which were their spitting images. They were wearing identical dresses like Candy and Annie had on a picture when they were babies.

\- Oh my God Terry! Said Candy

\- Archie? Said Annie surprised you two worked together to offer us this?

\- Yes! Said Archie smiling, Terry called me so that I could go to the Pony Home to get a picture of Candy as a baby, and I there was also one with you…

\- Oh Archie! Said Annie jumping to his neck

\- What about me? Asked Eleonor, I don't deserve to have doll too?

Terry smiled and gave her her box.

\- What? She said surprised, I was kidding honey…

\- Well I wasn't! Said Terry, open it mum.

Eleonor opened the present and she was surprised to see a baby doll that looked like her as a baby…

\- I had to steal one of your pictures as a baby mum, said Terry

\- Oh, said Eleonor, how beautiful!

\- You think Bianca Rose is going to look like her? Asked Candy

\- If she looks like you, why not? Said Terry

"If she looks like the beautiful warm voice…oh my God, please, let the baby look like me!" She prayed in her mind.

\- I have to take pictures of all of you, said Archie

\- "Marie Osmond" dolls, said Annie pleased, I'm too pretty!

\- Me too! Said Candy

\- No, I'm the prettiest! Said Eleonor

Everybody burst out laughing. They opened their other present, then, Terry had to go.

\- On Christmas Day?

\- I asked for a month off in January to wait for the baby, answered Terry, so, I have to work today…

\- All right, said Candy who didn't want to see him leave

He was her rock, her safety buoy!

\- Albert is coming back tonight, said Archie

\- I will be there, said Terry smiling, mum? You want me to drop you home?

\- Yes, I have a reception later on; I hope to see you all there!

\- Can we bring Albert? Asked Archie.

\- Of course, said Eleonor, I'll see you later!

Terry left with his mother. Candy stayed with Annie and Archie and they talked about the past, the good old days. They called the great aunt to wish her a merry Christmas. She even talked to Candy.

\- How are you Aunt Elroy?

\- I'm fine Candy…

\- Don't forget to take it easy.

\- I've listened to you; my blood pressure is a lot better. Thank you Candy.

\- You're welcome Aunt Elroy

\- Take care of yourself and your family. Merry Christmas.

\- Merry Christmas, aunt Elroy.

Archie was looking at her smiling.

\- Incredible! I wish Anthony was here to see his grandmother get along so well with you, he said.

\- It's like Bianca Rose is bringing you luck, said Annie

\- How? Asked Candy

\- Well, she brought Terry back to you, now the great aunt is talking to you…

Candy put her hand on her belly.

\- Do you hear that little one? You're my good luck charm…

 _"_ _Up until now. For everything. Please let the beautiful warm voice not be your father" Said Candy to herself_

They watched a few movies, and then they went to get ready to go to Eleonor.

\- A reception at Eleonor Baker's, said Annie, I wonder if there's going to be celebrities there?

\- What do you think? Said Archie, you were there for Thanksgiving, how was it

\- I lost my memory Archie, said Candy, if there were celebrities, I didn't recognize them.

\- Archie, it's Candy! With or without her memory, the only celebrity she knows is Terry!

\- You're right Annie! Said Candy laughing.

 _"_ _She's so beautiful with her big belly" said Archie to himself._

They went to Eleonor together. There were a lot of people at the reception, who came to have a drink for Christmas at Eleonor Baker. Annie and Archie recognized a lot of celebrities, not only from the theatre of the movies, but also from New York high society.

Candy wasn't feeling any better. The beautiful warm voice she had heard in her flash, who had kissed her, continued to torment her. She was feeling tired. The flash literally made her tired. She was in one of the empty living rooms where there was a tail piano. She went to sit and she closed her eyes. Her fingers started to play the waltz they had danced at the May Festival. She stopped surprised. Her memory was coming back strong. She stood up to go back to the living room to look for Annie and Archie.

Archie was on the phone. Annie was talking to a group of young women for the high society. Candy approached Archie. She was hearing the voice of the person he was talking to on the phone. It was the beautiful warm voice… No!

\- Oh Candy, Albert is on the plane, he will be there in not too long

No, she didn't want to see him. She wanted to see Terry!

\- Do you know if Terry is here already? Asked Candy

\- He would've come looking for you, don't you think so? He's not here yet…

\- But I need him, said Candy

\- Are you all right? Asked Archie worried

\- No, not really, admitted Candy

\- You want to sit down? Can I get you a glass of water?

\- I would like to sit down…

Archie took her to a couch where there was a free spot. Eleonor, who kept an eye on Candy, approached here.

\- Are you ok Candy? She asked worried

\- I'm a little tired, said Candy

\- You want to go lie down in one of the bedrooms? Offered Eleonor

\- Well, why not? I could sleep for a little while.

\- All right, let's go then…

\- What about your guests? Said Candy, I can go with Annie and Archie

\- I'm worried about you, insisted Eleonor, let's go.  
Candy stood up to lean on Archie, when…

\- Oh…

\- What? Asked Eleonor

\- My water just broke…, said Candy with a little voice, it's too soon

She had tears in her eyes.

\- Don't panic, said Eleonor. We're going to go to the hospital. I'm going to send a message to Terry.

\- I'm going to go get Annie, said Archie

They left the reception discretely to go to the hospital. After the formalities, Candy was taken to an individual room.

\- Is Terry there? She asked

\- He's on his way Candy, don't worry, said Annie

\- I want to see Terry , said Candy

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had just finished his representation, when he got back to his dressing room and saw all the messages from Eleonor, Archie and Annie.

\- What the bloody hell is going on? The hospital? Candy's water broke?! But it's too soon!

He took off his costume really fast and got dresses and got out of the theatre running.

\- Terry! Said a colleague, Merry Christmas! Where are you running too like that?

\- My wife is having the baby!

\- Good luck and congratulations! Said the others seeing him running

\- Thank you!

It was Christmas day; he had to drive carefully, with the snow. He was rushing to the hospital, where he was going to become a father, not as a patient. Bianca Rose was going to have to wait… Is she? Well, he was hoping. Why was she coming so soon? It was almost a month too soon… Her due date was in a month… The baby was coming way too soon. Bianca Rose wanted to make them a very nice Christmas present. He almost wanted to make his car fly, but he had to drive carefully to arrive in one piece at the hospital to Candy…

When he arrived at the hospital after looking for a parking spot for a while, he prayed, asking God to find him a parking spot so he could be at the birth of his child. And after that, he found a spot. Coincidence? Divine intervention? It was the day the world celebrated the birth of Christ, so he would rather think that the Lord heard his prayer. He ran upstairs to the maternity ward. He found Archie in the hallway.

\- Archie! He said out of breath, how is she?

\- Terry! She's fine, if we want, she's asking for you…

\- Where's the doctor? It's too soon…!

\- Looks like Bianca Rose doesn't care to come when we expect her too! She wants to come the same day at the Christ! Said Archie smiling, go, she's waiting for you! Everything is going to be fine, since you're here…

Terry looked at Archie. He was worried. The baby was coming too soon. Archie smiled at him.

\- Be optimistic and tell yourself that the baby wouldn't come if it wasn't ready…

\- Yet, it happens every day… and…

\- Don't think about that! It's Christmas Day! You're going to have a wonderful gift, you'll see…

\- What if her memory comes back?

\- Candy loves you.

\- The doctor said her memory could not come back if a traumatic event, like a birth…

Archie looked at him. He wanted to reassure his friend, but even if he wanted the child to be Albert's, the time he has spent with Terry, had reinforced their friendship, to the point where he accepted Candy and Terry's love for each other, and if Candy remembered the father of her baby, he would support her whatever she decides. He had to wear some protection suit and he was wearing it.

\- Terry, medicine is not an exact science and the doctors don't have a specific scenario for the memory, they are discovering as they go with the patient… But don't think about all that. GO be with your wife, I have to go get Albert and the others…

\- All right, said Terry going inside the room.

Archie followed him; he already had the protection suit on.

\- Freckles…

\- Romeo! Finally! It's about time! Where were you? Said Candy a little irritated

Terry ran to her side and Annie gave him her place.

\- I'm here now. What's going on? Bianca Rose wants to come earlier than expected?

\- She's stubborn! She's probably going to be difficult like you!

\- What? And you're not difficult? Said Terry smiling

He kissed her on the lips. She was sweating and Terry's kiss calmed her down a little.

\- Hi mum! Are you ok? He asked Eleonor

\- I can't wait to be a grandmother! She said

\- That's my surprise Christmas gift, said Candy out of breath

Archie looked at her with love.

\- Are you ok my little kitten? He asked tenderly

\- I'm in labour, my little cat! Said Candy a little dryly

\- Everything is going to be fine. I have to go get Albert and the other, can you wait until we come back?

\- You have to speak to Bianca Rose, said Candy.

Archie leaned on the Candy's belly and he said:

\- Princess, can you wait for us? I'm going to do my best to come back quickly. You're coming with me Annie?

\- I want to stay with Candy, said Annie; I don't want to risk missing Bianca Rose coming into the world…

\- All right, said Archie kissing her on the lips, I'm off!

He got out of the room. Annie and Eleonor followed him to go get a cup of coffee. Terry stayed with Candy.

\- What was that? He asked

\- What was what? Asked Candy

\- With the dandy?

\- Nothing…?

\- Freckles…

\- Terry, I'm in labour…

\- Exactly, you want everything to go well don't you? You have to have a good conscience…

\- You're talking nonsense… you only… want to know, that's all… I have nothing to hide…

\- I'm still waiting…

\- Terry, this is really not the time for you to make me a jealousy scene… I'm having contractions!

\- Very well, "my little kitten", said Terry ironically.

Candy told herself that if Terry knew she had had a flash, that the beautiful warm voice was kissing her, he would've been really hurt. It was not the time to talk to him about Archie stealing a kiss from her… She had to concentrate on her childbirth. A doctor came into the room.

\- Doctor, said Terry, it's too soon…

\- But the baby is on its way, said the doctor

\- Can't you stop the contractions?

\- The labour is already in progress, said the doctor examining Candy, the dilatation is almost complete, just a few more centimetres…

\- A few centimetres is a lot of pain for me, said Candy

\- Freckles, breathe, breathe…

She gave him the look, but she obeyed him and she felt a real difference… And Terry stopped asking her questions about Archie. Annie and Eleonor came back in the room and the atmosphere in the room became more cheerful, but Candy barely noticed it, with her contractions…While she was fully dilated and ready to push, a film started playing in her head, she was seeing her whole life, in details, despite the voices of Terry and the doctors who were telling her to push… everything was mixed up in her mind…

\- You're almost there Freckles, said Terry encouraging her.

\- Hang in there, Candy, said Annie

Eleonor wiped her face with a wet cloth. Candy was sweating.

\- You're going a good job Candy, don't rush it, said Eleonor

The movie in her head kept going and everything had become clear. She remembered everything!

\- A little more Candy, said the doctor, now, go ahead, and push!

Candy screamed loud pushing at the same time. The nurses were there, waiting, the baby was premature. Cries were heard, loud cries…

\- That doesn't sound look a premature baby, said the nurse; she's big for her age and the cry…

\- Let's see how much does this "preemie" weighs…

\- 3 kg 325, said the nurse.

The doctor very surprised, went to see with his own eyes the numbers displayed on the scale.  
Candy wasn't looking anymore at Terry, Eleonor, Annie or the medical staff. She only had eyes for her little girl, Bianca Rose. She was crying of joy.

\- A preemie who weighs more than 3 Kg, it doesn't exist, said the doctor.

\- For me, it's not a preemie, said the nurse.

Terry took a few steps back. His ears were buzzing like there was a swarm of hornets, his heart was pounding wildly. He had promised to take care of Candy and Bianca Rose, at that moment, that need and the sensation became so violent. Nobody was going to take his family away from him. The hell with the memories and other loves. The hell with the past, the future. The hell with everything that wasn't Candy and Bianca Rose.

In Candy's head, everything was shaking up and trying to put itself in order. They gave her the baby and she started to rock it gently. Terry approached her to kiss her on the lips.

\- Congratulations, Freckles, she's too beautiful…

It was Candy's spitting image. She had curly blond hair and green eyes. She was perfect.

\- Oh Candy! Said Annie, she's so beautiful!

\- Said hi to your goddaughter, Annie, said Candy smiling

\- Thank you Candy… hello pretty one! I'm going to spoil you!

\- The little doll, said Eleonor in tears, my granddaughter!

All the ladies were crying and Terry too. To see the little life coming into the world was a wonderful sensation! That's how Archie found them when he came back with Albert, Alistair and Patricia, the arms full of gifts.

\- I thought a baby was just born here…, said Albert

\- So why is everybody crying? Said Alistair smiling

\- Merry Christmas! Said Patricia smiling

\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling, Merry Christmas!  
Terry stood up to greet the others and introduce them to his mother. When a nurse arrived to examine Candy and the baby, she asked the other to get out, so that Candy could be transferred to another room. The others had to go in the hallway while Candy was with the nurse.

\- So Terry, said Albert, looks like congratulations are in order.

He was congratulating him for wedding… or was he ironic by congratulating him for a baby, he knew was his? Terry was too happy to fall in the trap.

\- Thank you very much Albert. Happy Christmas, said Terry hugging him

\- Terry! Said Alistair, you married Candy without me?

\- There was no other way, said Terry smiling! Happy Christmas buddy!

He hugged him.

\- Patricia?

\- Happy Christmas Terry! And congratulations! She said smiling.

\- Thank you Patty, said Terry hugging her.

The nurse arrived to tell them they could go see Candy, but she had to rest. They all got in, took pictures with the baby and Candy. They didn't stay for too long, because Candy was sleepy. They left to let her get some rest. Terry looked at her, he wanted to speak to her, but he saw she was exhausted. He kissed her before he left. Bianca Rose was asleep. She had decided to breastfeed her.

Candy closed her eyes, when she was alone to put some order in her memory, like arranging books on a shelve in a library by alphabetical order.

Terry came back in the evening to stay with her.

\- Don't you want to rather sleep in your bed?

\- I want to sleep with my wife, he said

He had said that, like he was afraid of losing her. They brought another bed for him, so he could sleep near his family. He woke up during the night to give Bianca Rose to her mommy. Candy woke up again during the night to find Terry giving the bottle to the baby. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled.

\- You should've woke me up, she said

\- You need rest, he said, and spending time with this little princess is a real pleasure.

Candy looked at him with love. Terry looked at her, something had changed in her. Did she get her memory back? Maybe he was just imagining things because Albert was there? In any case, he was afraid to find out what her memory was going to reveal. He waited for her to say something, but she kept mum.

The next day, Terry went out to go arrange the apartment for Candy's arrival with the baby. When he came back, he found Candy with Albert in the room. They were having a big talk and she was in her arms. She was wiping her tears.

Terry's heart was ripped apart. But he didn't want to think the worst. Candy was the first to see him.

\- Terry, she said, wiping her tears, Albert came to see me after you left.

\- I can see, said Terry a little dryly, everything is ready for your coming back home

\- I was telling Candy she was welcome at the manor, if she wanted to and Bianca Rose too, said Albert.

\- She's my wife and she's coming at my place, said Terry

Albert looked at Terry a little stunned by his tone a little rude.

\- I didn't say the contrary, he said, but don't forget that Candy is part of the family and I was just reminding her of that…

\- Gentlemen, please, said Candy, this is not the time. I'm ready Terry; did you bring the car seat for the car and her coat?

\- Yes, said Terry putting the car seat on the floor and the coat on the bed.

Candy took the coat to dress the baby gently. She was smiling to her and talking to her. The two men were looking at her, without looking at each other.

\- Bianca Rose is ready, said Candy, I've changed her, I breastfed her.

\- Did she burb? Asked Albert

\- It's not good to get her used to the burb, said Terry; she might throw up if she doesn't do it after drinking…

Candy looked at the two men. This really wasn't the time.

\- Terry, can you put her in her car seat? Albert, can you get the bags?

The two men obeyed without a word. Terry was looking at the baby and smiling at her. Candy followed them. They managed to go back home in two different cars. Candy was with Terry in the car. She was sitting in the back with Bianca Rose. They arrived at Terry's. Albert arrived at the same time as them and when they got in, the others were waiting for them for a welcome home party. Terry smiled, but his conversation with Candy will have to wait. He was so happy to have her home with him. It was his family and he was going to do everything do that doesn't change.

Candy was really close to Albert and Terry wanted to die. He knew something was up, he could feel it. But for the moment, he was celebrating with the others. His mother approached him.

\- Is everything all right baby? She asked.

\- Why are you asking me that?

\- Because under your smile, you have the look that wants to kill…

\- I think Candy remembers…

\- Did she tell you something?

\- No, I felt it…

\- You felt it?

\- I'm on the same wave length as her mum…

\- Oh…

\- I'm still waiting for her to tell me something…

\- She's probably waiting until you're alone… Everything is going to be fine baby. You'll see.

\- Thank you mu, but I'm afraid of what she's going to tell me…

The day seemed endless for Terry. He wanted to throw everybody out and stay with Candy to talk to her. But Candy would never forgive him for being so rude her friends and family, especially her dear Albert! So he had to suck it up and be patient.

Candy and Albert were talking, like they were plotting something. They laughed together with Bianca Rose in Candy's arms and Terry was jealous. Albert took the baby and she smiled at her with all his teeth. Terry was of course dying. Archie approached him.

\- Are you ok buddy?

\- You must be glad he's back…

\- You're worried about Candy, aren't you? I know she loves you, since school…

\- She also loves Albert…

\- Like she loves me? And Annie? Albert was there for her after your break up.

\- I know, I'm very grateful to him

Archie looked at him. He never thought he would get along so well with Terry.

\- Whatever happens, I'm sure Candy loves you.

\- I never thought I'd hear an encouragement coming from you…

\- I can't believe what I'm seeing, my brother and Terry in good terms? There's a holiday miracle!

\- You should've seen them on Christmas Eve with their ugly Christmas sweaters; it was to die of laughter! Wait, I'll show you the pictures.

Annie took her camera to show them the pictures to Alistair who burst out laughing!

\- I can't believe the king of fashion had put on that horrible thing! Said Alistair

\- It's a stupid and irresistible tradition and Annie likes it, said Archie

\- What won't we do for the women we love?! Said Alistair, Right Terry?

Terry was looking at Candy and Albert, he was barely listening what his friends were saying.

\- I would do anything for Candy, said Terry, wearing that ugly sweater was a piece of cake…

 _"_ _Yes, I would do anything for Candy; even raise the child of another man… I already love that baby so much. I wouldn't love her more if she was really my daughter" Said Terry to himself_

Candy was in Albert's arms saying goodbye to him.

\- I'll call you tomorrow, right? Said Candy

\- I'm going to wait for your phone call. Aunt Elroy asked when you're going got come and show her the baby…

\- Really? Said Candy

\- Did I miss something or the great aunt was really sincere when she asked about you?

\- That's what happened when you go on a business strip around the world forever, you come back and everything has changed, said Candy smiling

\- No kidding! Said Albert smiling, I'll wait for your phone call honey

Terry was looking at them, heartbroken… Eleonor arrived, she was also leaving. Terry hugged her.  
\- Call me as soon as you speak to Candy, she whispered. Everything is going to be all right. Love always wins…

\- Love vs love, mum…

\- What's with the losing attitude? As long as you haven't talked to her, stop thinking the worst… be optimistic.

He looked at Candy and Albert, discouraged. But his mom was right… He had to stop feeling sorry for himself, as long as he hadn't spoken to Candy. Candy kissed all her friends; it took her at least 10 minutes.

When Candy and Terry finally found themselves alone, she had put Bianca Rose to sleep in her room and she had a monitor to hear her in case she woke up.

\- I'm exhausted, said Candy sitting on the couch.

\- You just gave birth, Candy, you have to rest.

\- Yes, but we have to talk Terry, said Candy

Terry's heart exploded. It was the moment of truth! Terry went to sit in the armchair, since he wanted to be far from Candy when she tells him the news that was going to break his heart.

Candy felt that Terry was worried. She looked at him with love, Ever since her memory had come back during Bianca Rose's childbirth; she had time to put her thought and memories in order.

\- You're worried Terry…

\- Why do you say that?

\- Because I know you better than anybody else…

\- You got your memory back…

It was more a confirmation than a question.

\- That too, you've known for a while, she said

\- I love Bianca Rose like she was my own. I can raise her without any problem… I love you Candy and I also love your daughter… our daughter.

\- I know that too, Terry. I never doubted that. I know Bianca Rose will be fine with you as a daddy, but…

He looked at her, she had always read in him like a book.  
\- I repeat, we have to talk.

\- I know what you're going to say…

\- No, you don't know. I love you Terry.

He looked at her with love. It was the moment of truth.

 _She was coming back from work one day, when she bumped into a man who was staggering. Her heart jumped in her chest and she ran to see if he was fine._

 _\- Terry?! She said Surprised_

 _\- Oh my Juliet! He said smiling_

 _He hugged her like he didn't want to let her go._

 _\- I knew I'd find you! He said._

 _He was reeking alcohol, he was obviously drunk… It reminded her that night in college when he to her room by mistake._

 _\- Let's go to my place Romeo, said Candy letting go of the hug_

 _She had taken him to her place and she didn't know what to think. She was happy to see him after their break up, but she was also worried about the state of his soul… he had started to drink and he had abandoned the theatre. She got the table ready and she invited him to eat with her. He looked at her smiling and went to the table. Eating was sobering him up…_

 _\- Candy, he said ashamed, I'm sorry…_

 _\- Why Terry?_

 _\- I didn't keep my promises to take care of Susanna; I can't be with her…_

 _\- She loves you Terry…_

 _\- I didn't ask her to love me! I love you! And if you loved me too, you wouldn't ask me to be with another woman!_

 _\- Terry… oh Terry. You don't know how difficult it was for me to leave you._

 _\- It didn't look like it. You didn't even turn around…_

 _\- If I had turned around, I wouldn't have been able to go. It was too hard to leave you._

 _\- Then why did you do it?_

 _\- She lost her leg… she needed to be encouraged to live_

 _\- So, I was the solution for you? You got rid of me so I could take care of her?_

 _\- She saved your life Terry…_

 _\- So I had to be with her? I thought when you save someone's life you become responsible for him or her; you don't demand that person to become your companion! What if I had been a little boy? She would've wanted me to marry her too? No, I can't do it Candy! I can't marry Susanna!_

 _\- Then don't do it, said Candy, take care of her, make sure she has everything she needs, you have a duty to fulfill, you have to take care of her…and you know she would want more from you from time to time…_

 _\- I don't want to think about that now… I love you Candy!_

 _\- I love you too Terry… You have to go back to New York and take your responsibilities, not only towards Susanna, but also towards your troupe…_

 _He had left the table and he went to sit on the couch of the living room. She went to sit next to him._

 _\- I'm going back tomorrow, he said_

 _She curled up against him._

 _\- I've missed you so much, she said_

 _\- I've missed you too…_

 _He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. All those months of separation, all that refrained passion they had since school in London… Despite what had happened, they hadn't brought their relationship to the next level… So the fire which was catching them, took them a bit by surprise and swept them in a new world, making them dream, it was wonderful. Terry had brought her to her bedroom and Candy had refused to think. A girl could dream, couldn't she?_

 _\- Oh my God! What have I done? Said Candy, we're not married!_

 _\- I want to marry you, he said_

 _Marry her? Was he dreaming?! He had to take care of Susanna… but she could dream with him, right?_

 _\- I want a baby…_

 _\- A boy or a girl?_

 _\- A child in good health…_

 _\- You're right, let's wish for a child in good health_

 _\- If it's a girl, I'll call her Bianca Rose_

 _\- A very pretty name, said Terry, and if it's a boy?_

 _\- Andrew Graham…_

 _\- Andrew?_

 _\- Yes, for the Andrew family who adopted me… and allowed me to meet you._

 _\- Oh… right, anything to make you happy…_

 _\- You're not jealous, I hope?_

 _\- Jealous of your adoptive family? Of course not… should I be?_

 _Candy didn't reply._

 _\- Freckles?_

 _\- There's nothing…_

 _\- It doesn't sound like nothing… something happened with… Albert?_

 _\- You found me pure, didn't you?_

 _\- It doesn't answer my question…_

 _\- Since we were broken up…we kind of got closer, but since I was still grieving, he didn't want to take advantage of my state of mind…_

 _\- There's a sensible man… I thought he was my friend._

 _\- He is… he wants me to be happy._

 _\- With him?_

 _\- And why not? You have to go back to New York and take care of Susanna, who needs you…_

 _\- What about you?_

 _\- I'm fine…_

 _\- Albert is going to take care of you?_

 _\- Terry, please. What just happened was wonderful but let's not forget our current situation we are living…_

 _\- No Candy, no…_

 _\- You're leaving for New York tomorrow… Terry… don't think…_

 _\- You're right, let's not think!_

 _He took her lips again and the spent the night showing her how much he love her. The next day, he left for New York._

 _Candy cried again and she let Albert console her once again…Albert was so understanding and they had become very close. They were dating; they would go to parties and receptions together. Albert was seriously thinking about marrying her. One evening, during dinner, in a nice French restaurant, he was talking to Candy who seemed sad._

 _\- My little Candy, I would like you to smile more, I don't like seeing your face so sad, you're much more prettier when you laugh than when you're crying…_

 _Candy was crying._

 _\- Oh my Prince of the hill…_

 _\- What's going on Candy? I talked to Georges; he thinks it's possible to get the adoption annulled so I could marry you in the eyes of the law, because you're my daughter…_

 _Candy laughed in the middle of her tears._

 _\- You're an incestuous father! You old creep!_

 _\- I want to respect you, until then…_

 _\- I'm no better; I'm kissing my adoptive father…oh Albert…_

 _\- What? Why are you crying?_

 _\- Do you remember how sick I've been lately?_

 _\- The indigestions? Yes, why?_

 _\- I… I'm pregnant!_

 _Albert looked at her sadly, heartbroken._

 _\- But… You told me you haven't done anything with Terry… unless it's with someone else…_

 _\- He came to see me one evening, I fed him and convinced him to go back to New York to his duty, but before that, we… we let the passion take over us, she admitted looking down._

 _\- Candy… I can marry you and say it's my child…_

 _\- Oh Albert…_

 _\- But it wouldn't be fair to the child or for Terry. You have to go see him…_

 _\- I can't, he's got a duty._

 _\- But things have changed, he's got a duty towards you too now… and his child_

 _\- Albert, I can't go and disturb his life…_

 _\- I think he will be happy if you do it…_

 _\- What about Susanna? She needs him…_

 _\- You and your baby also need him! Go at least tell him the news… if he doesn't want you, which is highly unlikely, we'll take care of it then!_

 _\- You're right, he's got the right to know_

 _\- And I'm going to go on a long business trip around the world, I wish you would've come with me…, that was the purpose of this dinner. I wanted to invite you to come with me on the trip…_

 _\- Oh Albert, said Candy sorry._

 _\- But you've got other responsibilities._

 _\- I can still come with you._

 _\- What about Terry?_

 _\- He's got other responsibilities…_

 _\- Candy, if it were me, whatever my responsibilities, I would want to know that I was going to become a father._

 _\- Even if you're happily married?_

 _\- Even if I'm happily married, it wouldn't change the fact that I was going to become a father… got tell Terry the news._

 _\- I'm going to go to New York but I'm going to observe him and see how he's living and if it's worth bothering him…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- It's going to depend on his reaction, we'll see._

 _\- All right… and you'll tell me how it went when I come back…_

 _That's how Albert left for his trip and Candy wen to New York to find Terry, but like she had said, he wanted to observe him before contacting him, then, she had to accident in the subway and she had lost her memory…_

Terry looked at her surprised. His craziest dream had just become true!

\- You came to New yok to see me, and you didn't do it right away…

\- I wasn't sure what I was going to do; I didn't know how you were going to react…

\- You really didn't know that I would've greeted you with open arms?

\- Yes, exactly, what about Susanna in all that?

\- I still can't understand how you always put someone else's happiness before yours. Did you thing about Bianca Rose?

\- It's for Bianca Rose that I came… I sent you back to Susanna and I was coming back to take you back… try to understand me…

Terry still couldn't believe what she had just told him.

\- But the doctor said…

\- The doctor make a mistake, Bianca Rose was just smaller, that's all. It happens at that age… she's your daughter Terry.

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, do you know how many sleepless nights I've spent imagining you with Albert?

\- I only saw that you wanted to strangle him ever since he got here.

\- I thought you were making plans with him; I thought he was Bianca Rose's father…

\- I really chose my moment to lose my memory…

\- In my mind, you loved him so much you lost your memory like him… it was hell!

\- Only with Albert? Daniel also pretended to have been with me…

\- I didn't believe him for a second!

Candy burst out laughing.

\- Fortunately for you, otherwise I would've been very upset with you! She said

Terry smiled and kissed her on the lips.

\- But what was that with the dandy at the hospital?

\- What do you mean? Said Candy innocently

\- You know exactly what I'm talking about! She said a little irritated

\- Oh, you're talking about the jealousy scene you made me while I was having contractions? Do you have any idea how much a contraction hurts?

\- Don't try to change the conversation…

\- All right, it's the moment of truth…

She told him about what happened in St. Paul.

\- He stole a kiss from you? He's going to have to deal with me!

\- No, you're not going to do anything to him! You're friends now… and…it's in the past…

\- All right…anything you want my love…I love you… You've just given me the most beautiful gift of the world, our daughter's paternity.

\- I love you too my love.

He took her in her arms to kiss her passionately. He was now sure that Candy and Bianca Rose will never leave him. Baby cries were heard. The cries from his daughter… his heart bust with love.

\- I'll go, said Terry moved.

He ran to the bedroom to take the baby. She was beautiful with her curly blond hair and her green eyes… no, they were blue-green, like his! He knew it now. It's his child! He was crying of joy. He already loved her and he still loved her as much.

\- Hello, my little princess, said Terry crying of joy, I love you, you know that? You're mine, really mine!

Candy took a picture of Terry and his baby. She approached them and took a picture of all three of them.

\- I love you Candy

\- I love you Terry, thank you for taking care of me without my memory, you could've sulked…

\- I could've… but I was blaming myself for abandoning you…

\- I sent you back to Susanna…

\- I could've handled things differently

\- Thank you for marrying me…

\- You don't have to thank me; it's something I wanted to do since our first meeting. So I took advantage of the situation, taking the risk to marry you…

\- Risk? Oh yeah, you thought the baby was Albert's

\- Would you have left me if that was the case?

\- If it was the case, I wouldn't have come to New York…

\- I should've thought like that, but the doctor said you were 2 months pregnant and the only time we made love was 3 months ago… he's the one who destabilized me.

\- That damn doctor! He made you spent sleepless nights, torturing yourself for a simple little mistake…

\- Maybe I should sue him for professional mistake and emotional distress

\- Those are pretty big words from my Shakespearian hubby!

\- But on the other side, it allowed me to see how much I loved you, despite the fact I was convinced I wasn't the baby's father… I never stopped loving you for a second. As soon as my thoughts would wander off, all I had to do is look at you…

\- Oh Terry… it's over now. We could be together for good.

\- Yes, forever, my love, he said, taking her lips in a fierily kiss.

Then she took the baby to breast feed her. Terry looked at them with love. He had his Christmas miracle. He had the woman he loved and their child, nothing else was important. Life was beautiful and he was going to make sure it stays that way for his family which he loved more than anything.

Candy had had her wish. Terry was really the father of her baby, like she has always wanted. In the void that was her amnesia in her head, her heart had recognized Terry's love, her heart had remembered Terry! What a relief she had when she got her memory back! She thanked the Lord for her happiness, for her husband, for her daughter, for her family.  
 _ **  
"He, who finds a wife, finds happiness; it's a grace he gets from God." Proverbs 18:22**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
